Commune
by flowerchild33
Summary: After the war, Harry and some of the other survivors build a unique, new life. Includes more characters than I can list.
1. Post Battle

**Here's something new I've been working on for a couple of months. I don't know why, but writing has been hard. I have ten chapters written and will be posting one a week. I am estimating this will be about 15 chapters. Chapter 9 will fully explain the title, although it will become somewhat apparent before then, although it takes a bit of to get there. I'm rating this T because there's no outright smut. Let me know if you think the rating isn't correct. Hope you enjoy. Reviews appreciated as always.**

Chapter 1 – Post Battle

After the Battle of Hogwarts, all the surviving combatants drifted. The castle was in near ruins and so many had been lost. Everyone had nightmares. The media was everywhere, begging for stories, intruding on broken lives.

The 'Golden Trio' was dubbed from the beginning and Harry, Ron, and Hermione hated it. They stayed at the castle with a few others for a couple of days. Molly, Arthur, and George went to live by Fred's bedside at St. Mungo's. He had been close to death, but battled back. To save his life in the heat of battle, both his legs were amputated, but he lived. Ginny stayed at the castle, unsure of where to go. Charlie went with Bill and Fleur to their cottage. Percy of course had to help put the Ministry back together. Those who stayed in the castle spread out wherever. The portraits hung wide and no access was barred.

The day after the battle Harry wandered around the entire grounds of Hogwarts. No one asked, but he took notes of what he saw, what needed to be fixed. It was something to keep busy and he enjoyed the time alone.

Back at the castle, Ron and Hermione were dealing with not being alone. After their fateful kiss, they had gone to bed together immediately after the battle. They needed the closeness, the comfort. It was nice and not bad for a first time, but Hermione realized it wasn't what she wanted right then. They slept in the next morning and then at lunch, Kingsley sent Percy with a portkey to Australia for immediately after the memorial. Ron was waiting when Hermione returned from her meeting with Kingsley, and they would have one more night together, but she made her intentions clear that she wasn't ready to be tied down and would be in Australia for the summer at least. Ron thought he should be upset, but he wasn't overly much. He had thought Hermione was what he wanted, but now he wasn't sure what he wanted at all.

That first day saw others drift apart. Neville was a hero in his own right and Padma and Parvati had comforted him through the night. It was welcome, but like others, they knew it was a gesture of friendship and comfort. Neville returned to the quiet of Longbottom house after and was left to bury his thoughts in his greenhouse.

Susan and Hannah emerged from a Hufflepuff prefect room later in the day as well. They did not want the solitude that others sought and returned to Hannah's home.

When Harry returned to the castle from his walk shortly before dinner, he handed his notes to Professor Flitwick without a word. The small wizard accepted them with a nod. He was about to say something, but desisted when he saw the vacant look in Harry's eyes. Harry proceeded to dinner and sat next to Ron at a table that dwindled in number. He didn't taste much and staggered off on his own to wander the castle interior after. That night Harry returned early to the prefect room he had claimed and lay in bed, contemplating what to do next. He wished he could connect to his friends, but he didn't know what to say. Hermione had worried about leaving so soon after, but he had encouraged her. If she had any chance of getting her parents back, he of all people should understand.

As Harry's thoughts drifted, trying to formalize a plan, he heard the creak of a door and grabbed his wand. Instantly alert, he peered around the semi-dark room.

"Harry…it's just me."

Harry sighed at the sound of Ginny's voice. He had only talked to her briefly a couple of times. She was worried for Fred and grieving as much as anyone, but he couldn't find the right words to say. He once had thought that he would pursue their relationship again as soon as this mess was done, but that was months ago…a lifetime ago. He remained quiet as he sat on the edge of bed with only a minor lumos cast to light the room as Ginny walked toward him.

"H…Harry, why won't you talk to me? I'm here for you."

"It's not you Gin. I just…need space."

"What about us? I thought when this was all done…we'd be together. Do you still care about me?"

"Gin…yes I care. I just don't think I'm in a good place right now to be with you…to be with anyone. You should move on."

Ginny stood, staring at him with pain in her eyes and Harry hated himself for causing it. Did he really not want to be with her? He wasn't sure and that was the problem. He wasn't sure of anything. If he didn't know what to do for himself, how could he get involved with someone else? They stared at each other for a minute and Ginny choked back a sob.

"Fine. I guess I have to accept that. You know I waited for you Harry. This last year at school was hell. Neville endured the most, leading the DA. I admired him a lot and I was tempted to give myself to him, but I was waiting…for you."

"Merlin Gin, that's a hell of a guilt trip. Look, I can't do this. I need some time on my own. You need to find someone else. Neville's a great guy and I'd understand if you want to be with him."

"But I don't! Harry, I still want you. I'll accept that you can't be with me and need your space when we leave, but can I have one night? Please Harry…"

Harry sighed and looked into her deep brown eyes. They were brimming with tears and he sighed. He couldn't deny her and he reached to take her in his arms.

"One night Gin. Then I need to get away for a while. We all need to move on."

Ginny nodded and looked up at him. He took the offering and kissed her tenderly. Soon old memories drifted by as the kiss deepened and hands wandered. Harry was more than ready, but made himself pause before things went too far.

"Gin…are you really sure? I've never done this."

"What? But Hermione…you've been together for almost a year."

Harry sighed. Apparently his only recently self-acknowledged feelings for his best friend weren't missed by others. He didn't reply, just shook his head at Ginny. She leaned up to kiss him and smiled.

"Good, then we can learn together."

Harry looked at her, surprised, and Ginny just smiled at him.

"I told you I was waiting for you Harry."

Harry groaned and kissed her deeply as they moved together and gave themselves completely to each other.

The following morning, Harry came to slowly and realized who was in his bed. He suppressed a groan, wondering if he really should have conceded. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it, but Ginny deserved better. His movements caused her to gradually wake and she stretched languidly as she smiled at him. Harry brushed a lock of hair off her face and looked at her seriously.

"Gin, last night was wonderful, thank you. I do care, but I just can't commit. We have the memorial in a while and then I'm leaving to figure some things out. I don't know where yet. You deserve more. Go find Neville, or whoever, as long as they treat you well."

Harry climbed out of the bed and went to shower without turning around to look at her, leaving Ginny curled up in a ball, breathing the scent of sweaty sheets laced with sex. The night had been wonderful, but she also wasn't sure what she wanted. Technically she was still underage for a few months, not that she felt like it. Oh well, they had the battle memorial in a couple of hours for everyone who was lost. Each family would have private graveside services, but the memorial was for the masses and everyone who had fought and lived would be there. She cast a quick cleaning charm, dressed, and left to find a shower of her own.

A short distance away, Hermione and Ron had also departed their bed to find separate showers. The memorial was in two hours and her portkey left in five hours, giving her enough time after to collect a few things and withdraw some money.

Three and a half hours later, the memorial concluded. It had been hard and painful as they all gathered out by the lake, with Dumbledore's tomb visible in the distance. Easels with pictures of each of the fallen were displayed and the appropriate rites were said, then one person stood to talk for each of those who had fallen. Tonks was still comatose in the hospital, so Harry spoke for Remus. As each person was spoken for, their pictures were floated on the lake and set ablaze with purple fire. When Harry wasn't speaking, Hermione pulled him and Ron to her sides and the three held each other. Ginny watched, but stayed by her mother's side. She could tell that the three only needed each other at that moment. Others like Neville who had left returned to the castle briefly to say goodbye to friends before leaving again.

Once the service was done, everyone drifted. Hermione and Harry both went to talk to the Weasleys. Fred was improving, which they were happy for. Molly pulled them each into tight hugs and then asked the question they knew was coming.

"So, I know we all need some time to heal and grieve. What are your plans? The Burrow is cleaned out and we'll be able to return by tomorrow. You know you're always welcome ."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but I have a portkey to Australia. I need to go set things right with my own parents."

Molly nodded, she couldn't argue with that, even if she didn't like the idea of Hermione being so far away. She turned her attention to Harry.

"I need to get away for a bit also Mrs. Weasley. I'm not sure where. I'm going to travel for a bit."

"What? But Ginny…and school…"

"Ginny and I talked already. Thank you for the welcome, but I need to do this."

Molly seemed unable to reply, so Harry and Hermione stepped away with Ron. He looked at his two friends and seemed lost.

"I wish you would stay, but you need to do what you think is best. Take care. I guess you don't have addresses I can write to?"

"Not yet Ron, but I've been thinking. For a fee, maybe the goblins will help. I'm stopping at Gringotts before my portkey leaves. Gringotts have offices in a lot of countries. Maybe they would hold letters. I know there's one in Sydney and I'll make sure to check in there. If you send a letter through Gringotts, I can pick it up at the Sydney branch. And of course I can send letters to the Burrow. Once I have an address, I'll send it."

"That sounds good Hermione. I didn't have a plan for letters, but since I'm going to the continent, I know there are branches around. I think I'll ask Gringotts to do the same for me. I need to go there as well."

"Alright, I suppose that will have to do. Take care of yourselves. You know mum would be happy to have you whenever you get back."

The trio hugged and then went to say goodbye to a few other friends. Since both Harry and Hermione had to go to the bank, they decided to leave together. They walked to the gates and then apparated to Diagon. As they walked, they talked more than they had for a couple of days.

"Harry, promise you'll be careful please. You're still recognizable, even with the scar having faded now that the horcrux is gone."

"I will Hermione. I could say the same. The three of us were on the wanted posters together. You're just as well known. I'm not surprised that you're going to find your parents, but I thought you and Ron would go together."

"Well he asked, but I have to do this myself. I love him…and you, but everything is still so messed up right now that I can't commit to anything."

"I understand. I told Ginny the same last night."

"Last night? Hmm, I was wondering where she disappeared to when I didn't find her in her dorm early this morning."

Harry blushed and Hermione laughed at him.

"Really Harry, there's no reason to be shy about it. We're adults, or close enough and we just finished a war. Very few of the survivors who aren't in the hospital had empty beds for the past couple of nights."

"Yeah, I just feel bad. But I was honest with her at least before, well…you know."

They had reached the steps of Gringotts and now needed to proceed to take care of their separate business. Harry turned and gave Hermione a last hug.

"I love you and I will be back. Take care."

"You too. I love you."

Hermione went to make a withdrawal at a teller, while Harry headed to the front desk. He knew little about his account and figured now was the time to find out more. As he approached, the goblin at the desk looked up and his eyes went wide.

"Mr. Potter. Welcome indeed. How can we assist you?"

"Hello sir. I need to discuss my account. I haven't looked at my vault lately. I'm pleasantly surprised actually that you're greeting me with words instead of swords."

The goblin gave a feral grin and waved his hand.

"Your crime has been dealt with now that the reasons have come to light. The interim Minister met with Ragnok the day after the battle and explained things. Due to the nature of what was housed that you were here to retrieve, we have seized the vault in question as payment for the damages. Now, let me call for your account manager."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the goblin shuffled off and then returned a couple of minutes later with a larger, older goblin following. The other goblin approached and addressed Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I am Silverclaw, the manager for the Potter and Black accounts. Please come with me."

Harry followed Silverclaw to a mahogany lined office where he spent the next two hours being appraised on his accounts. He hadn't realized, but Sirius left him most of the Black fortune, effective on his seventeenth birthday. He also took possession of the Potter fortune when he came of age. Of course, the war had meant that he was in hiding and hadn't been able to claim his inheritances. It was all a bit shocking, especially given the emotional ride he had already been on for the day. In the end he discovered that he was one of the wealthiest men in England, magical or otherwise. The two accounts totaled a rounded 52.4 million galleons, or a bit over 890 million pounds. He also owned numerous businesses that Gringotts managed for him, as well as numerous artifacts in each vault, and a number of land properties. He gladly signed the papers to leave the businesses managed by the bank. Then he made a couple of transfers to help friends. The elder Weasleys got 100,000 galleons. Then Ron and Hermione each got 100,000 galleons. Ron didn't have a vault of his own, so the goblins set one up and sent him a notice. He also transferred 200,000 to Hogwarts and sent a letter to McGonagall via the bank, specifying the money for rebuilding costs. For himself, he withdrew a few thousand pounds and received a bank card that tied his Gringotts accounts to the Bank of England.

Harry's next order of business was a passport and he decided to see if Silverclaw could help, even though it wasn't a monetary transaction. He soon found out that the goblins helped with a variety of legal paperwork. The passport needed to be approved through the Ministry, so Harry sent the paperwork from Silverclaw directly to Percy's attention, hoping to expedite the passport. Finally, he remembered his earlier talk with Ron and Hermione and arranged for Gringotts branches to hold and transfer letters for a fee.

With all his business complete, Harry left the bank and Diagon. He was happy once he was in muggle London where he wasn't recognized. He wanted to get a couple of things done while he waited on the passport. He started at a department store, where he picked up a backpack, clothes, and personal items. He also picked up a small camera. He had thought about getting a wizard camera, but they were all horribly old-fashioned and bulky. He hoped it would hold up to magic, even though he didn't plan on throwing a lot of spells around during his travels.

With the shopping done, evening approached and he found a small hotel for the night, and then ate at the pub across the street. That evening he found a phone book and checked on where to go for the next item on his list. That night as he fell asleep, he thought of Ginny and hoped she was alright. Part of him wanted her back in his arms, but part of him enjoyed being out on his own with no one else around.

The next morning, Harry stopped for breakfast and then went to an optic center. He was there when they opened and immediately got an eye exam, which he hadn't had in almost ten years. His glasses were horribly out of date, which he had expected. He ordered contact lenses instead and was glad that his prescription was fairly standard and he was able to buy them immediately. It was a bit strange putting them in at first, but he was happy to be rid of the glasses that were so identifying. If he combed his hair right, the faint scar wasn't noticeable either.

Once he was done at the optic center, Harry grudgingly returned to Diagon Alley and made his way to Gringotts, hoping for news on his passport. Surprisingly, Silverclaw had just received it via owl. The expedite fees had been horrendous, but he didn't care. He thanked his account manager and left quickly. With his passport complete, Harry went immediately to a train station and bought Eurostar tickets. Two hours later he was on his way to France.

Meanwhile, thousands of kilometers away, Hermione was settling into her first full day of searching for her parents. The Australian Ministry had been quite kind when they found out who was portkeying in and had arranged a hotel for her, but now she was left with a large, unknown city to search.


	2. Harry and Hermione

**An early post! Yay for me!**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2 – Harry and Hermione

-Four months later-

Harry woke and groaned. His head felt huge and he was momentarily confused. Then the soft body sleeping against him moved and he brushed aside blonde hair as the memories came back. He was in Stockholm and had been for nearly a week. The blonde's name was Linnea. They'd met at the restaurant where she worked on his second day in the city. He had dragged his meal out for over two hours while they talked and he kept ordering. The following day she had a day off and was his own personal tour guide. After two days together, they had ended up back in his hotel suite. This was now their third night together. Or fourth. Harry was having a hard time counting. He carefully extracted himself from the bed and stumbled for the bathroom. He felt like he was going to be sick, but quickly found the potion he was looking for hidden in his bag. He swallowed it with effort and then followed it with a glass of water. Instantly he was feeling better and once again praised magic.

Harry then looked in the mirror and he looked like crap. He'd only had a couple of hours of sleep and desperately needed a shower. He turned on the water to near scalding and stepped into the large shower that his luxury suite offered. He sighed as the water hit him and ran through his long hair. Over the months he'd let it grow and he hadn't cut it at all during the horcrux hunt, so now it approached his shoulders. He'd had it styled when he was Naples and now sported a modern, shaggy look that several girls had said made him look like a rock star. Where he had always brushed his bangs across his scar, now it was all but gone, aided by the removal of the horcrux and the help of a special salve from an apothecary in Paris. With his glasses long gone, he looked quite a bit different from the Harry everyone thought they knew so well.

As he luxuriated under the water, he thought back on his travels since May. It was now the middle of August and he was on his thirteenth country. First of course was France, then Spain, Portugal, Spain again, Italy, Switzerland, Austria, Slovenia, Croatia, Hungary, the Czech Republic, Germany, Denmark, Norway, and now Sweden. He'd enjoyed his travels and the time had allowed him a chance to spread his wings and work through a few problems. He'd come to terms as much as he thought was possible with all the deaths of the past few years and with the lives that he had been forced to take. He still wasn't exactly sure what he wanted for the future. Travel was fun and money made it easy. He'd enjoyed being on his own and not being tied down, but lately he had been aching for something more that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Although Harry was traveling on his own, he had no shortage of opportunities for companionship along the way, although he didn't take advantage of them all. He'd only slept with seven women during his travels. Or eight. That night in Prague was still a bit unclear. He had smoked way too much weed that night, along with the becherovka, a seriously wicked drink that he never wanted again. Of course, he and Linnea had smoked last night as well and he was fine, but the type of alcohol was the difference. He had found that he quite enjoyed the relaxing effects of weed. The club they had been at the night before had been high end and not cheap, but they stocked premium weed in beautiful glass pipes. It had been a great night, but Harry was getting a bit tired of it all. Linnea was great, but he felt no attachment to her. No matter how nice each of the women he hooked up with was, none seemed to help fill the ache that was getting progressively worse as the months went by. He supposed it was probably time to move on.

Harry stepped out of the shower and dried quickly before walking back to the bedroom naked. Linnea was just waking and smiled at the view. Harry smiled at her, but then turned to the dresser to select some clothes. He didn't need anything fancy for travel. Jeans and a t-shirt were his usual. As he dressed, he turned to talk to the woman in his bed.

"Linne babe, I need to get going. You've been great and I loved seeing Stockholm, but I'm getting itchy feet. I think I may catch a ferry to Helsinki."

Linnea stretched and pulled herself to the edge of the bed, rising with her usual grace. She really was gorgeous, but Harry was still worn out from the previous night and felt no reaction to her as she turned to walk toward him. She gave him a quick kiss and pulled back.

"Alright, I suppose it's no surprise. I knew you were just passing through. This has been a great week Harry my mystery man. I think I'll get a shower before I go."

Harry grimaced just slightly at her comment. He had been careful to never tell her many details about his past, although she had started questioning more in the last day or so. Just another reason to move on.

"You go ahead and shower. The suite is mine until ten. I'm going to pack up and go. Thanks for everything."

Linnea sighed and reached to run her fingers through his hair before turning toward the bathroom. Once she was gone, Harry finished packing. He had his original backpack, as well as a case that fit in it that he had purchased at a wizard shop in Nice. It was a flat case that held four pairs of pants, a half dozen shirts, and two jackets. It was also magic, keeping everything inside pressed and shrinking to the size of a pack of cards at the press of a button. It had become necessary when Harry needed clothes suitable for clubs and fancy restaurants. He collected the last of his toiletries and slipped out of the suite.

Unsure where to start, Harry grabbed some breakfast and went to a tourist office nearby. They were able to arrange his reservations on the ferry and two hours later he was on his way to Helsinki.

While Harry was crossing the Baltic Sea, Hermione was 15,000 kilometers away in Sydney dealing with a problem of her own. She'd just gotten back from dinner with her parents and found Matt sitting on the steps of her condo. She'd broken up with him about a week earlier and he had now appeared three different times, begging for her to come back. She was vaguely tempted to obliviate him, but decided against it. The couple of months they had dated had been fun, but he was too possessive and was always probing for her secrets. Matt was muggle and a resident at a local medical clinic, so obviously she hadn't been able to tell him much about her life and he had resented it. He was gorgeous though and he'd taught her a lot about Australia and also about sex. He may have been a doctor, but he looked like an Australian surfer, which he was in his spare time. Blonde, tan, and gorgeous only went so far though. As fun as their time together had been, Matt didn't fill the hole in Hermione's heart that had been growing progressively more pronounced since she had left England. She sighed as she approached her condo and decided she would have to be sterner.

"Matthew, really? I told you before…no, don't talk. I know what you are going to say and it won't change anything. I enjoyed our time together, but it's over. If you think about it, you know what we had wasn't lasting. Please leave and move on with your life."

"But Hermione…I'll try…"

"No Matt! That shouldn't be hard to understand."

He looked dejected but Matt nodded and left her stairs. She stepped aside as he walked by and continued down the street. She shook her head. Apparently he'd walked the six kilometers from his apartment to her place. She hated seeing him look that way, but she had already tried being nice.

Shaking her head, Hermione climbed the stairs to her second floor condo. Once she was in and had her wards in place to alert her of anyone coming, she went to get a glass of wine and then retreated to her balcony with her thoughts. The night was beautiful and the condo had a wonderful view of Bronte beach a block away. In the four months since she had left England, Hermione had enjoyed Australia. Now though she was wondering about where she belonged.

When she had first arrived, it had taken twelve days and help from the Australian Ministry to find her parents. Restoring their memories had gone smoothly, but the aftermath was another matter. They resented what she had done and all she had hidden from them for years. They were living not far away in Paddington and she had decided on Bronte so that she could be close to them. It wasn't cheap being near the beach, but Harry's generous gift made it possible. That had been a shock when she had first visited the Sydney Gringotts. She'd sent him a couple of letters via the bank and he eventually responded, although sometimes it took a while before he checked in. He sounded like he was enjoying Europe and Hermione missed him terribly. She had a couple of friends in Sydney and she was getting along with her parents better, but she missed Ron, Harry, and the others. She'd thought about going back, but now she was working on arrangements to finish out her education while in Sydney. With thoughts of distant friends, she finished her wine and went to bed with a heavy heart.

Three days later, Harry was touring Helsinki and had managed to locate the local magical district. A bit south of Vironniemi he spotted a strange sign whose writing seemed to morph as he got closer. He soon realized it had changed to runes and an arrow pointed to a nearby shop. He approached the shop and suddenly a door appeared on the side. Figuring it must be recognizing his magical signature much like the sign had, Harry stepped in and found himself in a hallway. When he reached the end, it surprisingly stopped at a large open archway that led into the magical district. Harry looked around a bit and then headed for the usual white marble facade of Gringotts. While not as large as the one back home, it was still a welcome sight. He stepped in and made his way to a teller. Giving his name brought the usual bit of surprise and then a drop of blood allowed him to make a withdrawal of much needed cash. His card worked fine, but cash was always handy. The teller then muttered something and left for a couple of minutes. When he returned, he had an envelope in hand.

"This arrived for you at the central office a few days ago sir."

Harry thanked the goblin and smiled when he saw Hermione's familiar handwriting. Just seeing that buoyed his spirits. Leaving the bank, he went to a nearby restaurant and ordered lunch before opening the letter. The note was a bit tempered than her last, apparently due to her recent breakup. Still, she seemed to be enjoying Australia and mentioned once again that Harry should come visit. Of course, it was winter down there, but that didn't really matter. Harry missed his friends and had thought about visiting sooner, but hadn't wanted to get in the way of Hermione's relationship. Now that was over and maybe it was time. Truthfully, he was getting bored with his solitary travel and occasional flings. Making his decision, Harry ate his lunch and then asked his waiter where he could arrange magical travel. The office was across the city, so Harry went, picked up his bag from the hotel, and then went to arrange a portkey.

Although international portkeys usually took a bit of time to arrange, Harry's name and a sizeable expedite fee helped and he had a portkey ready to take him at four that afternoon. The distance was far enough that he would take two hops. His first hop would take him to Mumbai, where he would take a three hour break to recover. Then he would take the next hop to Sydney. Each hop would only take about ten minutes in itself, but he knew it would be draining.

Finally, it was four and Harry's portkey yanked him as he began the long journey. When he arrived in Mumbai, he felt sick and an older witch was waiting with a potion for him. The potion settled him a bit and he went to the recovery lounge area. There he was served a delicious curry dish with lots of protein to replenish him. Then he was directed to a darker room where he was assigned a bed for two hours. Everyone was quite kind and he had to admit that the cost may have been expensive, but it was worth it. Fifteen minutes before his next departure, he was awakened and went to use the loo and wash his face before taking his next portkey to Sydney. He landed at about half past four in the morning and gratefully accepted the nausea potion and an energy bar before passing through customs, stopping at a money exchange, and leaving the Ministry building. Sydney was just waking up, but he was in a central business area and hailed a taxi with little effort. Hermione lived in one of the outlying suburbs, but by a bit after five he was at her condo. Only then did he consider that it was probably a bit early, so he sat down on the steps leading up to condo 201 and decided to wait an hour or so.

Hermione woke to the sound of her mobile phone ringing and it took her a moment to get her bearings. Looking at the clock, she groaned. It was only five thirty. Checking the phone, she saw it was her neighbor, a middle aged woman named Sue. Her neighbor was quite kind and they got on well, so she thought something must be wrong and answered groggily.

"Mmhmm. Morning Sue."

"Morning Hermione. Sorry to wake you, but you've got a young man on your stairs again. This one looks different though."

"What? Alright. Let me get dressed and see what's going on. Thanks."

Hermione sighed. If it was Matt again, she was seriously going to obliviate him. She was not a morning person, even if Sue was. She dressed quickly and pulled her hair back rather than try to tame it. Stepping outside, she looked down the stairs and almost fell down them. The hair was longer, but it still stuck up a bit in the same place on the back of his head.

"Harry!"

Harry jumped up and turned, immediately lighting up with a grin at the sight of his best friend. She came charging down the stairs and hugged him hard, almost taking them down the last couple of stairs. The two held each other for a long minute, unable to release their grip as both fought back tears. Once Hermione released him, Harry finally had a chance to respond.

"Morning Hermione. Gods you look amazing. I've missed you so much, but I didn't want to wake you this early. I was going to wait until a bit later to knock."

"Really? You know I wouldn't have minded. My neighbor saw you and called me. Merlin, you're a sight for sore eyes. Speaking of which, I love the new look. I can see your eyes so much better."

"Yeah, I ditched the glasses the day I left London. Decided to change things up a bit. It works until I have to give my name someplace magical."

"I'm sure. Alright, we've got a lot to catch up on. How about breakfast at a cafe I love nearby? I just have to clean up a bit more."

"Sure thing Hermione, but you look great as you are."

Hermione shook her head at him and he followed her up to the condo, looking around as he entered.

"Wow, nice. And a view."

"Yes, that was a deciding factor. I have you to thank for it. The money you left me was quite a shock. You're welcome to stay, but there's just one bedroom."

"The couch will be fine. It looks nice."

"Yes, the place came fully furnished. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable while I clean up."

Harry settled on the couch and picked up a Sydney tourist guide from the coffee table. He perused it for a few minutes before Hermione reappeared. She was wearing tight jeans, a flouncy blouse, and had tamed her hair into flowing waves. Harry smiled appreciatively, earning a bit of a blush.

"I'm all set Harry. By the way, any plans for the day? If you'd like we can do some sightseeing and that book will come in handy."

"Sounds great Hermione. Australia has always sounded interesting."

They left the condo and walked a short distance to the cafe. After a huge and delicious early breakfast, they walked to a bus station for a short ride to the train into the central city. They spent the travel time talking more and catching up. It was good to be back together and Harry felt a bit of the undefined ache that had come over him during his travels start to fade. When the train arrived, Hermione took them straight to the harbor to see some of the most famous sites and they were some of the first tourists of the day. They wandered the city, enjoying the mild day and soon Hermione found herself walking arm in arm with Harry. She was so relaxed with him. It felt good to have him with her.

They found themselves in the Rocks around lunchtime and went to a small seafood restaurant overlooking the harbor for lunch. Their table was set to the side and Hermione cast a local muffliato so they could talk. As they worked their way through a couple of appetizers, Harry talked about more of his travels and reaching Scandinavia in late July when the days were long and warmer. With Hermione he never felt a need to hold back as he talked about various parties and clubs. As they waited for their main course, she finally had to ask.

"Alright Harry, you know I don't judge, but did you manage to pick up a girl in every city? Not that I'm surprised. You do look like a rock star with the long hair and new clothes."

"No, not _every_ city. I was always choosy. The real tarts get on my nerves. I usually found local girls who wanted to show me their cities and a bit more. And, yes, I was careful and used condoms every time. I guess after everything it's nice to have a chance to be a normal teenager. Not that I need to tell you that. I'm sure you've had quite a few admirers."

"A couple, but Matt was my only relationship. I've been spending a lot of time with my parents and rebuilding our relationship. They've decided to stay down here and are using an agent to sell the house back in England."

"Well, I'm surprised. At least in your letters it sounded like Matt was a decent bloke. So, what about you, planning on settling here or are you going back to school?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I plan on staying here for a while. The local Ministry has been very gracious and helpful. I don't think I can go back to Hogwarts. Too many memories. But I do want to work on NEWTs. I've been doing some studying in my spare time and the Ministry has put me in contact with some tutors. Again, thanks to your gift, I can afford to do personal self-study. After I take the tests, I think I may return. My parents are here and I love this city, but I do miss England."

"Interesting. I hadn't thought about that option. I don't think I could go back either. Maybe I should look at doing something similar. Of course, I know people would prefer for me to go back to England. I just don't know that I'm ready."

"Hmm, yes, people. Namely Ginny I suppose."

"Well, maybe, but that would be her problem if she is waiting on me. I care about her, but I told her to go live her life and not wait. Yes, we had our one last night and it was brilliant, but I was honest with her."

"I understand Harry. I was just surprised about you two. I thought you were so in love."

"I think I was in love with the idea. I want a family of my own eventually, but I'm not sure how that picture is going to form up anymore."

Hermione would have asked more, but then the food arrived and the conversation moved on to a discussion of their afternoon activities. When the bill came, Harry grabbed it and Hermione scowled, causing him to laugh.

"Hermione, I'm aware that you're a modern woman, but please let me be a bit old-fashioned on this. Anyway, I've got more money than I know what to do with and so far my output hasn't matched the monthly input."

"Alright, fine. I'll admit to being a bit curious about how you could be so generous with your gifts."

Harry chuckled.

"Hermione, the 100,000 galleons I gave you is nothing. Would it help if I told you that my combined vaults totaled a bit over 52 million galleons when I took my inheritances?"

"Wh…What? But at the exchange rate that's…wow."

"Exactly. So, let me pick up the checks?"

Hermione nodded, still looking a bit dumbfounded. After lunch, they wandered a bit more and then caught the train a short distance to the aquarium, where they spent most of the afternoon. After, they next went to Chinatown and shopped a bit before stopping in a dim sum restaurant for dinner. The night was getting late, but neither of them seemed to want it to end and they walked more for a while after dinner.

They soon found a bar with good music coming from inside and went to listen to a local indie band while they had a few drinks. They danced a bit and Hermione could tell that Harry had had quite a bit of practice. As he held her, she sighed in contentment and tried to ignore the thoughts she was having about her best friend. Then he looked down on her and suddenly they both moved in as Harry gave her a sweet and searing kiss. As he pulled back to question, she pulled him tighter and kissed him again. He responded in earnest for a minute before they came up for air. Not saying anything, Hermione just laid her head on his chest and reveled at being in his arms. Shortly before midnight they left the bar and took the train back toward her condo. From the end of the train line they normally took the bus, but the night was late and the bus they needed wasn't running. The train stop was a bit over four kilometers from the condo, so they had a while to talk as they walked back.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you. The bar was too loud. About the kiss, I'm sorry if I messed up anything. Despite all my partying with different girls, I've been lonelier than I wanted to admit. Now I'm here with you and I feel like a hole has been filled. I told you I've been thinking a lot. I really like Ginny, but I think my feelings for her were all confused because I was also denying feelings I have for you. I don't want to mess up our friendship. I guess I'm still confused, but you make me happier than I've been in months."

Hermione stopped and turned to look at Harry, pulling him close.

"Look Harry, I kissed you too. Yes, I spent a couple of nights with Ron, but I guess my feelings were similar to what you are going through. I love both of you. And not as a sister. Except I know how jealous he can be. That's part of the reason I thought it was best to get away. And I doubt that there is much you could do to hurt our friendship after everything we've been through. I'm fine with seeing how things go with us, but just know that I'm not willing to give up completely on Ron. I don't want to be tied down."

Harry smiled and pulled her close. Soon they were standing on a street corner snogging with little regard to their surroundings. When they separated, each looked at each other with passion and Harry wrapped his arm tight around her as they walked back to the condo. When they reached the condo, Harry was turning toward the living room, when Hermione grabbed his hand.

"You know Harry, perhaps it would be better if you slept in a bed rather than on the couch."

"Really Hermione? I don't know if I'll be able to control myself if I do that. I need to be honest with you. Our friendship is too important."

"Alright, honestly Harry, I'm asking you to take me to bed. I want you, no strings. I'll be straight and tell you that Matt and I stopped sleeping together a couple of weeks before we broke up, so I haven't had sex in almost a month and I'm really not happy about it. Now you're here and I know how you feel about me and I don't see any reason to tiptoe around the subject. If you want me that is."

Harry looked at her in shock and then pulled her close, capturing her with a hard and searing kiss that left no doubt what he thought. Hermione reached under his shirt to feel his chest and Harry began unbuttoning her blouse as they began a slow progress to the bedroom. By the time they reached the bedroom, they had lost most of their clothes and Harry stepped back to admire his best friend.

"Gods you're beautiful. I've wanted you for so long. A couple of times in the tent, when you were changing I had to go outside to the cold just to get myself under control."

"Really?"

Harry just nodded as his hands caressed her and then he started to kiss her again as they soon proceeded to the bed. Their passion surprised both of them, as their friendship went to new levels. This was not a passing two month relationship or a one night stand, and both reveled in each other. Once both were completely satisfied and lay in each other's arms exhausted, they just stared at each other with amazed looks. After a few minutes, it was Harry who found his voice first.

"Thank you my love."

Hermione kissed him deeply and replied.

"I love you so much Harry."

With those words, she smiled and he kissed her one more time before they fell asleep.

Harry had been sleeping for a couple of hours when he was awakened by Hermione's soft voice and sat up to realize he was dripping in sweat and shaking. He turned to Hermione and kissed her brow.

"Sorry for waking you…"

"Hush. Obviously the nightmares are still happening."

"Yeah. Most every night. You go back to sleep. I've got something to help."

Harry got out of the bed and walked to the living room. He dug around in his bag and found what he needed. He turned to go out to the balcony and Hermione was waiting for him.

"Can I help Harry? Wait, is that what I think it is?"

"Um, yeah. Look, all I need is a single joint and I'll be good for the night. It helps."

Harry expected a different reaction than what he got.

"Alright, I understand. Here, I'll come sit with you. And don't look at me like that. Truthfully, Matt and his friends smoked a fair bit. And he was a doctor. Claimed it was medicinal. I was just surprised. How did you get through customs though?"

"Well, magical customs isn't as thorough. Combined with the fact that they're usually so excited about having 'the Chosen One' in front of them. Also, I've got a toiletries bag with a charmed pocket on the side that's invisible. I put one hair inside the pocket and only I can see it and open it. Found it in Barcelona. Brilliant invention."

Hermione smirked and shook her head. They went to sit on the balcony as Harry inhaled deep and let the weed calm him. He looked at Hermione and offered her the joint. Surprisingly she accepted and they passed it back and forth. She obviously wasn't completely inexperienced. They sat holding hands and listening to the waves for a while before proceeding back to the bedroom. Harry climbed in first and was surprised when Hermione climbed in on top of him. They spent another delicious hour enjoying each other before they finally let sleep claim them again.

They slept late the next morning, only to be awakened when Hermione's phone rang shortly before nine. She picked up groggily and tried to compose herself.

"Hi mum. Morning."

"Morning dear. Having a bit of a lie in I take it. I was wondering what your plans were for the day?"

Harry realized Hermione was talking, but he still wasn't very awake.

"Mhmm, Mione what is it?"

Hermione covered the phone, hoping her mum hadn't heard that. She gave Harry a sharp look and he suddenly seemed to catch on and laid back quietly. Unfortunately, Jean Granger had good ears.

"Alright dear, apparently I'm interrupting. So, I take it you and Matt are back together?"

Hermione suppressed a groan. It was really too early in the morning for this.

"Not exactly mum. Look, how about lunch at the Grasshopper? Say 11:30? If dad could come, that would be great."

Jean didn't respond immediately, but covered the phone as she turned to talk to her husband.

"Alright Hermione. Your father says that will work fine. See you then."

Hermione hung up and fell back on the bed. Harry rolled over and wrapped an arm around her. After a couple of minutes, he was awake enough to talk.

"So, you're going to lunch with your parents?"

"Actually, I was hoping to bring you with me. They've heard enough about you and mum has been saying that she wants to meet you more than just in passing."

"Really? They're probably not too fond of me, dragging you into all kinds of danger."

Hermione sighed and got up, finding a house robe and then heading for the loo. When she finished, she came out to stare at the gorgeous form spread across her bed. She loved Harry to bits, but they really needed to talk. She still wasn't completely sure about her mixed up feelings, but she knew she was ready to repeat the performance from the night before. She and Harry needed to talk though.

"Harry, I'm going to make some tea. When you're ready, come out and we can talk."

A couple of minutes later, the kettle was just whistling as Harry appeared. He was wearing only his trunks and his hair was still tousled. He looked bloody gorgeous and Hermione had to control herself. He sat down and she put the brewing pot between them as she sat.

"Harry, about my parents, yes I want you to meet them. They were angry when they first found out everything, but they also know me and that I would never do anything because someone pressured me. If they blame anyone, it's me. And they have definitely done plenty of that. I love them and I'm glad we're doing better, but I knew from the start that I needed to have my own place if our relationship was going to rebuild properly. You don't have to come, but I'd appreciate it."

"Well of course I will come then. I faced Voldemort. I should be able to handle a couple of dentists. As long as they don't bring a drill to lunch."

Hermione laughed and swatted his arm. Now they needed to discuss something else.

"Harry, about last night, it was fantastic, but where are we at? I'll be honest, I want to shag you senseless and I love you, but I still have feelings for Ron and I don't want to tie you down. My parents are going to ask, especially since mum heard you this morning."

"Look Mione, I love you and last night was unexpected and mind blowing, but I don't want to get in the way of you and Ron. He's actually written quite a few letters over the past few months and I know he's missing you. Yes, I've slept with a few women while I traveled, but I didn't have feelings for them. With you, I don't want you to think I'm just around for a quick shag. I also miss Ginny, although I suspect she's moved on. If she hasn't, I'd be happy to be with her again and let you be with Ron, but I'd still want to be with you as well, but Ron would probably hate that. I don't know, I've spent the last few months trying to straighten out my thoughts and some of it's still not straight. You'll probably think this is crazy, but I've started to wonder if I'm not capable of committing to a single relationship."

Hermione sighed and poured the tea, trying to compose her own thoughts. They actually weren't that much different than Harry's, but she had to phrase it right.

"Harry, I understand what you're saying. Truthfully, I'd be fine to spend a night with you, then give you to Ginny and switch off. And I'd probably sleep with Ron in between if he was willing. Hell, even Neville was starting to look quite hot. He really grew up. Does that make me a loose woman? I don't know? Do I even care after everything we've been through? I don't think so. Hell, I was tortured by a madwoman, fought numerous duels in a battle where I saw several horrific deaths. I guess my perspective has gotten a bit skewed. We're adults and we've done more for our world than hundreds of other witches or wizards ever will. I want to be able to live and love on my own terms. As long as I don't hurt those I love. I've been tempted to call Ron to visit, but then I was dating Matt and he was definitely possessive. Now you're here and I'm happy again. Really, happier than I ever was with Matt. What should I tell my parents though?"

"Well, I'm definitely no expert on parental relationships, but is it even their business? Tell them we're good friends. Don't elaborate."

"Ha! You haven't met my mum. I'll try that though. It may not be their business, but they won't see it that way."

Harry chuckled and they finished their tea as Hermione told Harry more about her early days in Australia and locating her parents. When they finished, they decided on a joint shower. The shower took quite a while and they used up the hot water, but they were both quite satisfied by the end. They still had an hour before lunch and Harry went to peruse some of Hermione's books. They talked more about the studying and tutoring she was getting ready to start and that got Harry thinking. Around eleven, they left and caught a bus for a fifteen minute ride. After a block's walk, they arrived a few minutes early at the Grasshopper Cafe, one of the Grangers' favorite local spots. They walked in with hands linked and the Grangers were already waiting. Jean Granger spotted their hands immediately and raised an eyebrow as she waved her daughter over. Hermione let go of Harry and went to hug both her parents before starting introductions.

"Mum, dad, you probably don't recognize him, but this is my friend Harry Potter. Harry, this is my mum Jean and my dad Neil."

"Hello Doctor Granger and Doctor Granger. It's good to see you again. It's been a number of years since I last saw you in Diagon."

"Pfft Harry, enough of the doctor and doctor bit. Bloody confusing. I'm Jean and my husband is Neil. I must say, I'm surprised to see you in Sydney."

Hermione and Harry sat down and Harry started to discuss a bit of his travels while they perused the menus. Lunch went better than Harry expected and he found the Grangers to be easy to talk to. As they wrapped lunch, Jean rose and excused herself to go to the ladies room. She shot her daughter a pointed look and Hermione got up to join her. That left Harry with Neil by himself and he was glad for the muffliato that allowed him to discuss the relatively safe subject of Quidditch. Meanwhile in the ladies room, Jean Granger needed to have a talk with her daughter.

"So Hermione, Harry's been in town one day and is already sleeping with you. Obviously you're more than just good friends."

"Actually, we're not sure if we are more than that. Look, I love Harry and yes we're sleeping with each other, but we're still figuring this out. He is one of my best friends and we would do anything for each other. We're both a bit tired of everyone trying to make us conform to a standard relationship."

"Alright, fine. I know you're grown and have been through more than I could have ever dreamed, but I still worry about you. I do like Harry and I don't think he would intentionally hurt you."

"Hardly mum. Remember, he's saved my life multiple times."

"Fine. Just please be careful. I still think I'm too young to be a grandmother."

Hermione nodded and avoided rolling her eyes as she finished washing up and followed her mother back to the table. Jean and Neil both had afternoon appointments, but they made arrangements to go with Harry and Hermione to the Taronga Zoo the next day since it was a Saturday. After lunch, Harry and Hermione caught a bus to the famous Bondi Beach and spent the afternoon walking the sand and stopping at several vendors. The day was too cool to swim, but it was still beautiful.

That night they stayed in the condo and fixed dinner together. After dinner they retired early and made love several times before finally drifting off. They woke a bit later than planned and had to hurry to be ready for when the Grangers were coming to pick them up. Precisely at nine, Jean pulled up in a nice BMW and soon they were off for the drive north to the zoo. Along the way, Jean gave Harry a bit more of a tour of different neighborhoods around the city. The day was great fun and the zoo was quite impressive. They ate dinner downtown and then the Grangers dropped them off at the condo around nine.


	3. Settling in Sydney

Chapter 3 – Settling in Sydney

The next morning, Harry and Hermione made brunch together. When they sat down to eat, Harry grew quiet for a couple of minutes. He had been thinking throughout the previous day and decided he had made his decision and it was time to talk to Hermione.

"Hermione, I've been thinking about what I want to do next. I could travel forever with the money I have, but the continual traveling has gotten old. I may still want to do some trips, but I want to settle a bit. I'm not sure about going back to England though. Then there's the question of school and career. I can't go back to Hogwarts. I once thought about being an Auror, but I've seen enough fighting for several lifetimes. I was wondering if you would mind me staying here in Sydney for a bit? Maybe I'll steal your idea and hire some tutors. I'm not sure what I will do with NEWTs, but I can at least have them done."

"That sounds great Harry. Of course I wouldn't mind. As for the tutors, why don't we tutor together? We're used to studying together. Would you want to stay here in Bronte with me?"

"That sounds like it could work with the tutors. About the staying, I've been thinking on something else. I appreciate staying with you, but you're used to having your own space. Also, I think I want to see if Ron can come visit. I miss the bloke. I think I may look for a condo on Bondi. I know it's a tourist center, but I liked it and it has the train right there without having to take a bus as well.*"

"Well I guess that makes sense. I do kind of like having my own space. Still, I wish you'd be closer. And I'd love to see Ron."

"Alright, since that's decided then, why don't I start looking for a place? Maybe if I find someplace large enough you can come stay with me and still have space. If you want."

"Well, once you make your mind up, you don't wait. Alright, let's see what we can find for you. Then we'll decide on future plans."

With that, they finished brunch and then perused a local directory for property agents. Since it was Sunday, everyone was closed and they decided to explore a bit more of Bronte in the afternoon. The next day, Harry made a couple of calls and located a property agent who had time for them that day. He really was ready to get himself in one place and Hermione's condo would be a bit too crowded with three of them.

Joe Gorse, the agent Harry selected, showed up shortly after lunch on Monday to pick them up. As they drove toward Bondi, he talked about a couple of properties he thought might work. Harry had given him physical requirements and basically told him that money wasn't a concern. Joe seemed a bit surprised, but covered quickly. The first two properties were alright, but not quite what Harry had in mind. The third was close, but a bit further from the beach than he wanted. The fourth was the most expensive and Hermione balked when she heard the price, but Harry was still willing to look. The property was a contemporary house with six bedrooms, four of them en-suite, with an additional full and partial bath. All the furnishings were included and were all modern and quite colorful. It was a block from the beach with a rooftop deck with views and a decent backyard with a pool complete with slide. It was large at a bit over 400 square meters and came with yard maintenance and housekeeping once a week. They both liked it, although Hermione thought it was a bit large. Harry didn't care, it would offer plenty of space for visiting friends. He didn't know how long he planned on being in Sydney, but his studies would take a while and he agreed to sign a six month lease. The cost was the equivalent of nearly 8,000 pounds a month. He also added an additional payment so that he could move in at the end of the week, with the last two weeks of August being in addition to the six months. Once Joe dropped them off back at the condo, they headed for dinner and Hermione laughed at how excited Harry was.

"So Hermione, it's up to you, but you've seen the house. There's certainly room for you if you want to join me. And the train station is a two minute walk."

"I've been thinking on it since I saw how big the place was. I do like my condo, but being directly on a train line would be faster. I think I'll join you. I'll lose the last two weeks of rent on the condo for the month, but I guess that is minor compared to what you're paying for the house."

"Excellent. So, we'll move in on Saturday. When do you want to invite Ron?"

"Whenever. If he leaves London on Saturday evening, he'll be here Sunday morning."

"That could work. I guess we should maybe make a floo call to the Burrow. Is that the fastest way to reach him? Where can we floo from?"

After a bit of discussion, they decided to go to the Ministry early the following morning and call at a time when it would evening at the Burrow, hoping to catch Ron at home. They left dinner that night excited for the chance to see him again and about the idea of officially moving in together. The following morning at eight they called the Burrow at what was ten in the evening there. Ron had just arrived home and was a bit drunk, but he was thrilled to hear from them.

"Blimey you two! You're floo calling from Sydney. That's gotta be the farthest we've ever gotten a call from. When did you get to Sydney Harry?"

"Yes, the cost for the call isn't cheap and they can only keep it stable for about four minutes. That's why you can't floo a person this far. It also means we need to talk fast. We can explain more later. Anyway, Harry is renting a house on Bondi Beach and we want you to come visit. If you can get a portkey for Saturday night, it will arrive here Sunday morning. That is if you've got time in your schedule for a visit."

"Right, schedule. I've been helping the guys at the shop, but that's about it. I'd love to come…hold on, Ginny just heard you."

Ginny came running into the room, excited and seemed surprised to see two heads in the fire.

"Hi Gin, how are you?"

"Harry! You're in Sydney? Is Australia as brilliant as I've heard?"

"It's nice Gin. I have a huge house I rented. You're welcome to visit, but I don't know if your mum would let you."

"Well, she probably won't like it, but you forget I'm legal now. Would you really not mind? I mean if you and Hermione…"

Hermione squeezed Harry's arm in agreement and his doubts were set aside.

"No Gin. It would be great to have you. Arrange the portkey with Ron. We can talk more when you get here. Once you get everything arranged, why don't you find a phone in Ottery and call. I know Hermione showed you how to use them and she has a mobile now. Here's the number…got to go, the floo witch says our connection is destabilizing."

Harry and Hermione left the floo as a small pop indicated the connection was done. As they left the Ministry, both of them were excited to see their friends. It was obvious that Hermione was excited to see Ginny as well and Harry wondered how it would all work out with the four of them. Oh well, they'd figure it out in a few days.

While they were at the Ministry, they made a trip to the education department to talk to Hermione's contact about the tutors and adding Harry. As soon as her friend Maria realized who was with Hermione, the entire department was stunned and more than willing to help. The tutors weren't cheap and Harry insisted on paying. Each had a list of books and agreed to start on September 1st. It seemed that the Australian and British magical communities were quite aligned in their education schedules. In the meantime, Harry knew Hermione would start studying ahead. She opted for Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Runes, Potions, Magical Law, Arithmancy, and History of Magic. All could be done at the house, although a potions lab would need to be set up. Herbology wasn't really possible without traveling and neither really saw the need to move forward with it. Harry opted for Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Magical Business Practices, and (reluctantly) History of Magic. The law and business courses were something different that only had NEWT level tests, but they were unique offerings that both thought would come in handy in the future. As for History of Magic, Harry's OWLs were really too low, but his tutor was going to work on raising his level and then prepare him for NEWTs at the same time. It meant they would definitely be busy.

With their book lists in hand, Harry didn't have to ask to know what their next stop was. Twenty minutes after leaving the Ministry, Hermione led them down an alley that opened up onto Boyly Street. They picked up all their books and then looked around for a bit before leaving to do some other sightseeing.

Over the next couple of days, Harry and Hermione set a routine that saw them staying at the condo until lunch. They started to read a bit and also just enjoyed their time together. They'd take trips around town in the afternoon and had dinner with the Grangers a couple of times. Jean and Neil were both excited to hear that their friends were coming and were interested to get to know the friends they'd heard about. They were a bit surprised that Hermione was moving in with Harry, but impressed that he was renting a place on Bondi.

On Wednesday, Hermione received a call from Ginny to give them the details on the portkey. She also asked and received permission to have Neville and Luna come as well. Apparently the two of them were seeing a bit more of each other, although they insisted it was nothing serious. Harry was fine with it, he had plenty of room.

Saturday arrived and it didn't take much to officially move into the Bondi house. Hermione only had a couple of small pieces of furniture that were hers, a few boxes of books, a couple of suitcases, and miscellaneous other items. Harry had even less. With shrinking and lightening, they fit it all into a few bags. As Hermione turned out the light on her condo, she looked back one last time with a smile. She found herself surprisingly emotional. The condo had been her first home of her own, even though most of what was in it was generic. Anyway, Bondi was more convenient and the house they were moving to was lavish.

Once they arrived at the house, they each quickly selected a room. Harry insisted that Hermione take one of the two designated masters since it had some built in bookshelves. He selected a smaller room for himself, but it had its own bathroom. Once they put away their few things, they decided on a swim. The total move had taken about two hours. Later that afternoon they went shopping to stock the large fridge and then the place was ready.

The next morning, they were up early and at the Ministry shortly before seven to wait for everyone to arrive. At a quarter past, their friends all came streaming through customs and soon rounds of hugs ensued. Ginny reached to hold Harry, but then held back, watching Hermione. Ron had his arm around her and Hermione just nodded at her friend. Ginny accepted Harry's arm and they all left the Ministry to find breakfast. Hermione was a bit surprised that Luna and Neville seemed friendly, but weren't holding onto each other. After breakfast, they looked around just a bit, but the new arrivals were still on England time and quite tired so they headed back to the house. One of the first things they did was to give everyone a lesson on the train system, which was a new experience for the purebloods.

As soon as they arrived at the house, Ron let out a whistle of appreciation. There were enough bedrooms for everyone to have their own and Harry let everyone spread out and go find one. Ron seemed a bit unsure, but then looked at Harry and Hermione and wondered what his status was. Luna, Ginny, and Neville were already off on the other end of the house, so Hermione pulled Harry and Ron to the outside patio.

"Alright Ron, I think we all need to talk about where we all stand."

"It's alright, I know you said we needed to move on. I've tried."

"Good. I have as well. You know I had a boyfriend. We broke up shortly before Harry arrived. I'm going to be honest, Harry and I are more than just friends, but we aren't ready to commit and he still has feelings for Ginny. Since we have the space, I think it's best if we all have our own rooms, but that doesn't mean we have to always stay in those rooms."

"Really, you mean you'd still want to be with me?"

"Yes Ron, I love you, but I love Harry as well. I don't want to be tied down. If you can deal with that, then I think we'll be fine."

"Um…alright, I guess I understand…"

"What Ron? There's something you're not saying."

Before Ron could reply, their three friends arrived as well. Ron looked up at Luna and their eyes met in a knowing look. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"So, are you with Luna now Ron? I thought Neville…"

"Oh, not to worry Hermione. Ron and I are just good friends who like to shag. Same as Neville and I. I really can't decide between them. And I know Ron's been missing you."

"Alright, maybe the six of us all need to talk. We're all good friends and it seems there are a number of pairings between us. We're all going to have our own rooms and space. As long as we all agree to not be jealous, are we fine with each of us switching around to wherever we want to sleep each night?"

"Um, sure Hermione."

"Of course you're fine Neville, you need to keep your options open for Susan and Hannah."

Everyone looked a bit stunned at Luna's statement and Neville squirmed. Ron's eyes grew wide as he spluttered.

"B…but I thought they were switch witches?"

"Well yeah, but they like to switch up with others also."

"You mean the three of you?"

Neville shrugged and blushed. Hermione took pity on him and decided to move their focus.

"Okay, so we're decided. Everyone has their space and sleeps where they wish. We're all friends and no jealousy?"

There were nods around the group and Hermione was relieved at how well it went. Ron went to claim the last room and then the new arrivals decided on a nap. Later, everyone ate a late lunch and spent time swimming and relaxing. That night Harry grilled pork chops and Hermione mixed margaritas for the group. The night was cool, driving them indoors where the six friends enjoyed just being together and catching up. Harry was feeling quite relaxed as he sipped his fourth beer and excused himself for a minute. He returned with his bag of joints and proceeded to start smoking as everyone but Hermione stared at him.

"Harry, since when do you smoke?"

"I started in Paris, not long after I left England. Weed helps me relax. I sleep better."

"Weed, as in marijuana?"

Harry nodded at Ron as he passed the joint and Hermione took a couple of puffs, causing everyone's eyes to bug out. He offered it around the group and everyone but Ron took the offer. Soon he was lighting another and the entire group was feeling quite relaxed. As they finished, Harry cast an air cleaning charm and the smell disappeared. Luna was the first to give in and call it a night. Then Hermione stood and held out a hand to Ron. He smiled and followed her like an enthusiastic puppy. Neville went next, leaving Harry and Ginny together.

"Look Gin, I know what we all agreed earlier. I'd love to spend the night with you, but don't feel obligated."

Ginny smiled and stood up, holding her hand out. When Harry was on his feet, she kissed him hard and then pulled back.

"Why don't you show me which bedroom is yours Harry?"

Harry smiled and then pulled her to him. Their walk to the bedroom took a while as they snogged and groped on the way. Harry loved Hermione and he had enjoyed being with her, but he couldn't deny that he had missed Ginny and it felt good to have her back. He briefly had the thought that choosing between them would be impossible, but then Ginny kicked the bedroom door closed and his thoughts were focused solely on the task of pleasuring the witch he was with that night.

A couple of the group of friends thought the next morning might be awkward, but instead breakfast was easy and relaxed. Hermione baked scones and Neville surprised everyone when he made an omelet with fresh vegetables and herbs. No one had realized that his love of plants extended to using them in the kitchen. Hermione had had a wonderful night with Ron, but when Harry gave her a squeeze when she went by him to get juice out of the fridge, there was no issue. And when Ginny bent over and her very short house robe gave a lovely view, Harry just laughed when Neville, Luna, and Hermione all ogled her. Even Ron found it hard not to look, groaning and turning away purposefully. The group talked and decided that touring the city sounded good so everyone went to their separate rooms to get ready after breakfast.

Harry was one of the first to be ready and wanted to talk to Hermione about where they planned on going and what the schedule was. She waved the door open when he knocked and he took just a minute to adjust to the fact that she was still dressing and was standing in front of the mirror, fixing her hair while wearing just pants and a bra. He took a moment to admire the view and then remembered what he came to talk to her about. He was sitting on the bed talking when Ron walked in since the door was still partly open. Harry braced himself, but other than ogling Hermione, Ron didn't say anything. He asked a couple of questions about the places where they were going, but that was it. The whole scene was a bit surreal and Harry decided to broach the subject that he was too curious about.

"Alright, well it sounds like we have a plan for the day. Ron, can I ask you something?"

Ron shrugged and nodded.

"Well, I'm just curious about your change in attitude. Mind you, I appreciate your understanding about me and Hermione and then me and Ginny, but I was expecting a different reaction."

"Yeah well, I guess I understand mate. I know I've been a jealous prick in the past. I did a lot of thinking after the battle. After losing so many people and seeing Fred nearly die, I just figured that I should take things easier. After all the shite we've been through, there are better things to worry about. And I guess I always knew you and Hermione would be together and I figured that if I wanted a chance to have her at all, then I should be willing to share. Mind you, some of this occurred to me about two weeks after the battle when I stayed too late at the Leaky and woke up in Luna's bed."

Hermione let out a very unladylike snort and shook her head. She finished with her hair and went to select a blouse.

"Hmm, what do you two think? Plain green or this blue print?"

"NEITHER"

The answer was a chorus from both Ron and Harry and caused them both to laugh and high five. Hermione tried to keep a straight face, but failed and decided on the blue. Then she turned back to them and was serious again.

"Well, I appreciate both of you being mature about this. I much prefer changing up than being forced to decide. It's kind of strange, I was always the one for rules and order, but now I'm embracing what some would call an alternative lifestyle. I guess we all change in our own ways."

Harry nodded, but neither he nor Ron said anything. They headed out to the living room and met up with everyone else. Leaving the house, they had a short walk until they were at the train and only a few stops later before they were downtown. Hermione had to admit that travel from Bondi was quicker.

They spent a fun day all around Sydney and it felt good to have the whole group of friends together. They were a bit obnoxious at dinner, but tallied up a fat enough bill that they were tolerated. When they returned to the house, a few retired to the patio for drinks, while others headed on to bed. The partnerships for their second night remained the same by unspoken agreement.

Over the next few days, the friends set a lazy schedule. They usually hung around the house until lunch and then went out to different parts of the city in the afternoon. On Wednesday, Harry had a bit of an issue to discuss with Hermione.

"Mione, I need to get some more weed. Quality. You said your ex smoked. Do you have a contact?"

"Hmm, I might. Or if Duane doesn't have any, he'll know where to get it. Let me give him a call."

As it turned out, Duane had a selection of product and happily showed up later in the morning. When he saw the house, he let out a low whistle and Harry thought the cost probably just went up. Everyone gathered around as Harry looked over Duane's samples and were amused at how discerning he was. After talking for a bit, Duane rolled a joint and Harry smiled as he tasted it. He passed it around and everyone agreed. With the variety selected, Harry shocked Duane when he agreed to buy his entire stock of the chosen selection. Harry figured he wasn't going to be traveling for a while and he'd need a bit with everyone sharing. They arranged a deal and Harry peeled off twenty-two hundreds from a large roll of Australian dollars that made Duane's eyes pop. Once Duane left, Harry proceeded to take the bag and empty it into a canister that he then put in the kitchen pantry, causing a couple of his friends to shake their heads.

On Thursday night a bad storm drove everyone indoors, where they decided to watch a marathon of the Indiana Jones movies. The telly was still novel to the purebloods and movies were popular. Somehow during the second movie, Harry ended up with Luna in his lap. He didn't really mind as he watched the movie and played with her hair. Then the hand wandered and he realized that he was fondling a breast and she wasn't wearing a bra. She just smiled at him and then Harry kissed her. Soon their friends were telling them to get a room and Harry decided that it was an excellent idea, as he scooped up Luna and they disappeared to his room. Everyone else was heated after the show and the other couples soon drifted off as well.

When Harry woke the next morning, he was only momentarily surprised to see blonde hair instead of brown or ginger. He'd never expected to pair off with Luna, but he supposed it was a logical step with the unusual agreement in the house. And Luna had been fantastic. She was by far the most vocal of the three and some of the noises she made drove him crazy. So, while unexpected, he was certainly not unhappy.

While Hermione had been enjoying the time with her friends, she had missed seeing her parents during the week. They also wanted to meet her friends and Harry suggested that the Grangers come over for a barbeque on Friday night around six.

Friday turned out to be quite warm when it topped out at twenty and everyone enjoyed either sunbathing on the patio or swimming through the afternoon. Harry was marinating steaks and Hermione figured they'd wait to start cooking until her parents arrived. At a quarter past five they were all shocked when Jean and Neil Granger appeared at the back door, having come in the front and walked through the house after not finding anyone. Harry quickly yanked the joint away from Hermione and then tried to hide it, managing to burn himself. Luna and Ron were in mid snog and separated with a loud sucking sound while Ginny quickly swam to the other end of the pool to find the top to her bikini. Neville meanwhile climbed out of the pool and decided to turn the stereo down. Hermione quickly climbed out of her lounge chair and wrapped a cover-up around herself as she said hello to her parents.

"Hi mum, hi dad. Um, you're early."

"Well, we didn't have any late appointments and were anxious to see you, so we decided to come on over. I called, but you apparently didn't get the message. And we knocked for a good five minutes with no answer, before we discovered the door was unlocked. It seems we're interrupting the party."

"Oh no, that's fine. We're all just hanging out this afternoon rather than going into the city. I guess we should lock doors. We do have extensive wards up, but they don't alert on non-magicals. Let me introduce everyone…"

The Grangers were soon introduced to all of Hermione's friends and then Harry showed them around the house. After they all talked for a bit, Harry started the grill while Hermione and Neville went to work on sides. Luna meanwhile had mastered the blender and started making drinks. With everyone busy at tasks, Neil wandered to the grill to talk to Harry.

"So Harry, I have to say the house is impressive. Quite a nice party pad."

"Um yeah, I guess. Really it's just a bunch of friends hanging out. Look, I know you probably saw me shuck the joint when you showed up. That and alcohol is all you'll find. No one here is into anything heavy. The weed is good for relaxing. Stops nightmares as well."

"Well, I suppose if anyone has nightmares, it would be you. Look Harry, I'm not exactly thrilled by it, but I understand it's useful sometimes as long as you don't overdo it. I was a bit surprised to see Hermione indulging, but she's changed a lot in the past couple of years."

"Maybe Neil, but not in the ways that really matter. She's still blindingly brilliant, amazingly kind, and fiercely loyal to her friends. Values that you instilled in her. Maybe she's more relaxed and not as hard line as she once was, but she's still the same at the core."

Neil nodded and looked into Harry's eyes. He had a fierceness in his look that spoke of his devotion to Hermione. The eyes also held a lot of pain and definitely didn't belong to a teenager. Neil decided to leave the subject be. His daughter was grown now and had been making her own decisions for years.

Soon dinner was ready and they decided to take it up to the rooftop deck since there was a heater next to the table. The view was spectacular, as was all the food. The Grangers enjoyed getting to know their daughter's friends. They were a singularly unique and special group. As a breeze picked up off the ocean, they decided to gather everything and head indoors.

Before the Grangers left, Hermione had a book to loan her mother and Jean followed Hermione to her room to get it. Once they were alone, Jean decided it would be a good time for a chat. She was still confused about her daughter's friends. Both Harry and Ron were quite touchy with her daughter and even Neville seemed appreciative. Once they were in the room, Jean looked around and then started the discussion.

"Nice room Hermione. This looks like a master."

"Yes. The house has two masters, but Harry let me have this one because of the bookshelves."

"So he doesn't stay in here with you then? Is it just yourself?"

Hermione sighed. She should have known this was coming.

"Mum, the room is mine. The house has six bedrooms so we each have our own space. If we decide to have visitors, we all have an agreement and are fine with it."

"Oh, so Harry does stay here, but he has his own room for when he wants space?"

"Mum…"

"Alright, I know I shouldn't pry, but I worry. Those two young men obviously adore you. I'm just afraid that it may cause you problems."

"No worries there mum. Like I said, we have an agreement. I love both Harry and Ron. If you must know, I switch between them. And if Neville keeps looking at me like he has been, I'll probably have to knock some sense into him and drag him back here. Ron has slept with Luna as well and Harry has slept with all of us. Neville with Luna and Ginny. It works for us. We've been through hell and war together. None of us is ready to all of a sudden turn domestic and settle down with the picket fence and 2.5 kids, but we're not picking up random people at bars either. At least not anymore. And I never did. I'm quite happy with where I'm at."

Jean was hoping for answers, but stood looking stunned. She hadn't expected that. After a moment, she collected herself.

"Well, I see. That's definitely alternative. I'm glad you're happy, but it's still a bit worrisome."

"Not for me mum. Here's the book. Dad's probably wondering where we disappeared to."

Jean took the hint and followed Hermione out of the room. Her head was still spinning and she thought that she and Neil would definitely need to talk. Maybe. She wasn't sure how he would take the idea of their daughter sharing her affections. He still wasn't happy with the idea that his daughter was sleeping with anyone. She'd need to think on how to broach the subject.

When the Granger women returned to the living room, Jean collected her husband, said their goodbyes, and left for the night. Everyone else spent some time talking and Hermione found herself sitting in Harry's lap. When they decided to go bed, she naturally took him by the hand. The others divided up not long after with no one finding a need to sleep alone.

When all the friends had arrived in Australia, Ginny and Luna only had two and a half weeks until school started again. Ron and Neville had less definite plans, although George and Fred could always use Ron's help. Neville had a possible internship, but the interview wasn't for another week. Still, they all decided to travel back together. They enjoyed their time in the relaxed environment in Australia and each would miss it for different reasons. After coming to their agreement and living freely for a couple of weeks, returning to Hogwarts and the Burrow would not be easy. Harry and Hermione would miss their friends, but were due to start their own intensive studies. Hermione stayed with Ron for the last two nights before he left, but Harry didn't lack for attention.

On the morning of August 30th, everyone gathered at the Ministry to say their goodbyes. Harry let them know the door was always open and knew that he would have visitors during school breaks at least. When the portkey activated, the four were whisked back toward England and Harry turned to Hermione, took her hand and led her back out into the city.

o-o-o-o-o

 **A/N: I'm basing all my Sydney transit references off of maps on the internet and interpreting as best I can. I hope I am correct, but if you are familiar with the area, and I'm incorrect, please PM me. Although I'd love to see Sydney, I haven't had the chance yet.**


	4. End of the Year

Chapter 4 – End of the Year

Starting on the 1st, Harry and Hermione's carefree schedule became more regulated. Their tutors came to the house four days a week. A small den to the side of the main living room was converted into a potions lab. The tile floors were already sturdy and with some impervious charms and protective shields it converted well. The door was kept closed to the housekeeper and a muggle repelling charm dissuaded any curiosity. The charm was taken down once so that Hermione could show her parents some potion brewing. Since restoring their memories and rebuilding their relationship, she had tried to show them a variety of aspects of her magical life and potion brewing was something that muggles who enjoyed cooking could relate to.

The month of September passed quickly with the two friends kept busy with intensive studies. They still found time in the evenings or on weekends to explore different parts of city. They both missed their friends, but had settled into a comfortable domesticity together, splitting up the duties of meal prep and spending most meals together. Although they slept together frequently, there were plenty of nights where one or the both of them would be too tired and they enjoyed their space. The house seemed huge, but during the first week of October, they had their first visitor since their friends left.

Neville had started his internship with a magical nursery and in a short while had already shown his deft skills with even the most stubborn plants. The nursery was importing some new samples from the Kanangra region west of Sydney. Neville volunteered to make the trip and see that the plants were packed and secured for the long portkey travel. In his scheduling, Neville arranged to be in Sydney for four days and his friends looked forward to seeing him. He arrived late on a Thursday afternoon and grinned when he saw both Harry and Hermione waiting for him at the Ministry. After a quick welcome, they all walked out into the city and chatted as they wandered. Eventually they reached Chinatown to stop for dinner, and Neville was grateful for good friends and the ease they quickly settled back into. He had been working hard in the first few weeks of his internship and the break was welcome. After dinner they headed back to the house and he reclaimed the bedroom he had used before. As he left for bed, he watched the other two head for the opposite end of the house and vaguely wondered if they were together now.

Neville only had a couple of days before he had to work, so Harry and Hermione kept their studying as minimal as possible and enjoyed day trips with him. On Sunday they rented a car and Hermione drove them into the Blue Mountains for a day looking at the spectacular scenery. They all knew that on Monday Neville would be meeting with his supplier and would spend most of the day carefully packing plants for the return portkey that evening. Spring was coming to Sydney and the weather was beautiful in the mountains.

When they returned to the house, everyone headed for fun in the pool that entailed a lot of joking around and splashing. For his final dinner, Neville wanted something simple at the house and Harry grilled steaks again while they drank beers and passed a joint between them after dinner. Since Harry had done most of the cooking, Hermione's wand got busy and began to do the cleanup. When she headed to the kitchen, Neville couldn't help but enjoy the view since none of them had changed out of swimwear for dinner. Harry noticed and chuckled, causing Neville to blush.

"Sorry Harry. But damn, how can I not notice?"

"It's fine Neville. If you didn't notice, I'd be checking you for a pulse. You know she might not mind if you showed her your appreciation."

"But I thought the two of you…I mean you're living together and the way you act. You're practically bonded."

"Oh well yeah I guess it may seem that way, we sleep together and I love her, but she's made it clear that I don't hold claim. I wouldn't be happy to see her dragging blokes in from clubs, but you're not just any bloke. Anyway, up to the two of you."

Harry leaned back to enjoy his beer and a good smoke while Neville contemplated what he'd said. Deciding it was time for some Gryffindor courage, he got up from the table and went to the kitchen. Hermione was just about done, but had a few things left to put away. Neville remembered the kitchen layout and reached to help put something up high. As he did, he came up behind Hermione, pressing against her a bit as he reached.

"Oh hi Neville, you know I could have levitated that."

"I know, but then I wouldn't have an excuse to do this…"

Neville tilted his head down and nuzzled her neck lightly, making sure not to crowd her too much in case she wanted to pull away. Instead, she turned to face him and put her arms around his neck as she looked up at him.

"Well finally Neville. I was wondering when you would take a hint."

Neville kissed her as he pulled her closer and the last of the dishes were left out on the counter as they began snogging and stumbled toward Hermione's bedroom that was closer.

The next morning Neville woke to a pair of sleepy, beautiful chocolate eyes staring at him and he smiled. Last night had been a mixture of unexpected surprise and fulfilled dreams. He'd crushed on Hermione for years, but she was always impossibly beyond his reach. He knew that he didn't have the same bond with her that Harry or Ron did, but she had become a dear friend. Her mouth twitched as she looked at him and he wondered what was going through her incredible brain. He kissed her briefly and then pulled back.

"Knut for your thoughts."

"I was just remembering back to first year. That shy little boy who at the end of the year finally found his inner lion and stood up to us, only to get petrified as we snuck out of the tower."

Neville snorted and then laughed lightly.

"Well, we all certainly grew up. You do know that it hurts when you hit the floor after a petrificus?"

"Hmm, yes sorry about that. Perhaps I should make it up to you now."

Neville leered at her as she rolled over onto him and they began a long snog. They were both still sleepy and made love with a slow ease. They lay together for a while before Neville carried her to the shower. After using much of the hot water, they were finally clean and sauntered out of her room toward the smell of bacon in the kitchen. Hermione appreciated Harry cooking, but was surprised when she entered the kitchen and found her mum sitting at the counter drinking tea and talking to Harry. She looked up at her daughter who had an arm around Neville and smirked.

"Good morning dear. Hello Neville. Harry told me you were in town for a couple of days. It's still amazing to think that you can just pop from England to Australia for a long weekend like it's nothing."

Neville amazingly didn't seem flustered by Jean's presence and went to pour him and Hermione tea.

"Yes Jean, portkeys do make travel much easier than what I've read that muggles use. Still, it's not the most comfortable way to travel."

"Well, I can tell you that twelve to fourteen hours on an airplane is no picnic either. Anyway, I suppose I should have called, but I found I had a clear spot on my calendar and thought I would pop over and take my daughter to breakfast. Since you decided to sleep in, Harry offered to cook."

"No worries mum. And thanks as usual Harry. Neville has to leave in an hour mum, but then I'm free until this afternoon. Maybe we can go walk down by the shops."

Jean agreed and soon breakfast was ready. The meal was passed companionably as Jean found her daughter's friends as easygoing as before. The unusual cohabitation agreement was still a bit perplexing, but Hermione was an adult and they'd come too close to losing her to push her away.

After breakfast, Neville offered to clean up and then grabbed his bag to leave. He hugged his friends and Jean and gave Hermione a quick peck before saying goodbye. Harry went to read out on the patio while Hermione and her mum wandered some nearby shops. Later that afternoon, two tutors were scheduled and life returned to the usual schedule for Harry and Hermione.

October passed and then most of November flew by. Harry and Hermione stayed in touch with all their friends in England, missing them but not necessarily missing an English winter as the Sydney summer heated up. They kept busy with their studies and were making enough progress that they planned to take NEWTs in the Australian fall. Harry was surprised that his business studies were more interesting than he planned and he started to look over details on the family businesses that Gringotts was currently managing. Hermione wasn't enjoying magical law as much as she had hoped, but was finding advanced Runes studies to be her favorite. Unlike the classes at Hogwarts, her tutor incorporated a number of rare rune alphabets with unique spell potential.

As December approached, they talked with their friends back in England and everyone wanted to come to Sydney for the new year. Their families wanted them home on the actual Christmas holiday, but a portkey was arranged for the 28th. Hogwarts wouldn't start for another eight days, so everyone planned on staying for a week. During the first week of December, Harry had another idea and proposed it to Hermione one afternoon.

"Hermione, I've been thinking about Christmas plans. I know we're spending Christmas with your parents, which I'm grateful for. Your mum is serving lunch at one with their friends, right?"

Hermione nodded, waiting to see where this was going.

"Well, I was thinking. With the time difference, if we get to your parents at say nine or ten, then eat at one and stay until three, do you think that would be alright? I think I'd like to surprise the Weasleys. If we leave at three, we can be at the Ministry in time for a 3:30 portkey. It takes about two and a half hours with the stopover in Mumbai. That will put us back in London by around eight in the morning. Can you imagine Molly if we just pop in on Christmas morning?"

Hermione chuckled. She could indeed imagine Molly Weasley being beside herself.

"You know Harry, that's a great idea. We've been seeing my parents quite a bit and they'll have friends with them so I don't think they'd mind if we left a bit early. Then we can come back a few days later when everyone has their portkey scheduled."

"Sounds brilliant Hermione."

With the plans set, Hermione informed her parents when she went to dinner with them a couple of days later. They were fine with the plan, although once again found it surreal that Hermione was just popping up to England for a couple of days. The rest of December went quickly as they stayed busy with their studies. Free time was largely spent relaxing on the beach and both sported enviable tans.

Christmas Day arrived and Hermione woke up in Harry's arms. They didn't sleep together every night, but both wanted to hold each other on Christmas Eve. They smiled at each other and traded kisses before Harry pulled back.

"Happy Christmas Mione. We've come a long way in a year."

Hermione shivered as memories of a cold tent with Ron long gone came back to her.

"I don't want to think about it Harry."

Harry nodded and kissed her long and deep, erasing all bad memories. They made love slow and gentle, welcoming the holiday in memorable style as they focused on mutual pleasure that saw them both reach their peaks simultaneously. As they held each other after, Hermione smiled and stretched.

"Mmhmm, Happy Christmas indeed."

After a few more minutes snuggling, they headed for a mutual shower that was quicker than usual due to both of them being excited to get to their gifts. A short while later, they were dressed in house robes and sipping tea as they exchanged their gifts. Hermione went first and was stunned by Harry's gift to her of a set of matching earrings and necklace set with Australian black opals. Harry's gift from her was a dragon hide jacket with a permanent charm that made it look like a black leather jacket to muggles. It also included a small set of runes that allowed him to activate a heating charm. In addition, the dragon hide repelled most spells. They both thought the other had spent too much, but mutually agreed not to fuss about it. They then opened their packages from back home before making a light breakfast and spending the morning cuddled up together before going to the Grangers.

They arrived at the Grangers shortly before eleven and received enthusiastic greetings from Hermione's parents. Despite how busy they had been, they had spent time regularly with Jean and Neil and they had grown fond of Harry. The other guests had yet to arrive, so Neil handed out eggnog and then they went to exchange gifts. Hermione gifted her mother with a couple of rare books and gave her dad a new wood engraving tool to boost his set of tools for his new woodworking hobby. She was surprised by her gift from them of a premium set of rune engraving tools. A quick look at Harry and a return smirk from him told her that he had been in on the planning for the gift. From the Grangers, Harry received a custom set of dragon hide boots that matched his jacket. He and Hermione looked at each other and laughed as they both realized that they had been planning behind each other's backs.

With gifts done, everyone went to the kitchen to finish working on preparations for the meal at one. At half past twelve, Jean and Neil's friends began arriving. In addition, Hermione's friend Maria from the Ministry stopped by on a circuit of three houses she was visiting for the day. They all sat down to eat promptly at one and proceeded to gorge themselves for over an hour until everyone finally had enough and slowly made their way to the living room. After a while spent socializing, Maria left and then Hermione and Harry said their goodbyes as well. The Grangers wished they could stay longer, but knew they would be back in a few days.

Leaving the house, they walked a few blocks to catch the train downtown and were at the Ministry in time for their 3:30 portkey. Everything went as scheduled, including their layover in Mumbai. They had actually eaten enough earlier in the day that they skipped the meal provided halfway. They arrived in England just before eight in the morning and were set to make their way through customs quickly since there was no line. Unfortunately, as soon as the official saw who was passing through, all of the skeleton staff had to come and wish them a Happy Christmas. By the time they got through to the local floos and headed for the Burrow, it was a quarter past.

Hermione led the way out of the Burrow's floo, dragging Harry along to help since he usually had trouble exiting floos. As she did, she announced their arrival.

"Happy Christmas everyone! Got room for a couple more?"

"Hermione?"

"And Harry."

Ron was beat to them by Ginny and Molly, then came Ron followed by all the rest of the Weasleys as Hermione and Harry were buffeted by hugs, backslaps, and handshakes. Molly was wiping tears and still overcome a few minutes later as Arthur directed them to nearby seats where everyone was finishing breakfast after the early morning gift exchange. Harry and Hermione accepted tea and began to thank everyone for their gifts that had been opened a few hours before. Then the conversation went back and forth as the friends caught up on all the news in detail that couldn't be relayed via letters.

Once everyone was done eating, they moved to the living room and Harry was especially interested in Fred's magical 'airchair'. It was a creation of his and George's that took a cue from muggle powered wheelchairs, but without wheels. Instead it had a sequence of runestones that powered a constant levitation charm on the chair, as well as small air blast spells that moved the chair in various directions dependent on hand operated controls. It was still disconcerting to see Fred so gravely injured, but he was proud of his invention and seemed to get around well, even though he admitted that it fed a lot off his magic when he wasn't in a highly charged magical environment.

The rest of Christmas went by quickly as the large extended family enjoyed their time together. Christmas supper was eaten in the mid-afternoon and then leftovers were eaten in the late evening. In between Molly continually conjured up trays of biscuits and savories, determined that no one would ever feel the slightest bit empty. The day was the perfect Weasley Christmas, leaving everyone stuffed and tired as they all headed off to bed early that night.

Harry and Hermione spent two more days at the Burrow before they, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all took the planned portkey back to Sydney several days before the new year. The portkey trip was long and tiring as usual, so everyone happily headed to the house and then went down to lay on the beach and relax, amazed at the beautiful Sydney summer. Bondi Beach was packed, but it was great fun to watch the variety of people. Ron was the only one who didn't get in the water, he seemed fine with laying on a lounger with a cooler of cold beers nearby.

That evening the group of friends picked up a large selection of takeaway seafood and went back to eat it on the rooftop deck. The day had been perfect and Ron was voicing his surprise.

"I have to admit, I didn't think a day out on a muggle beach would be so great, but it was. Watching the surfers, and some of the kites, not to mention the birds!"

Hermione and Ginny both rolled their eyes at Ron, although they couldn't really say too much since they had been caught ogling a few surfers on the beach. There was plenty of eye candy, but they were lucky to have three quite good catches right at home with them.

The next day the group of friends went to the zoo and then New Year's Eve was spent back at the house as everyone relaxed to be ready to party that night. As everyone settled in the living room with cold drinks, Harry looked around at the group and thought about his unique group of friends. He loved them all in different ways and he knew that their unusual sharing arrangement would seem bizarre to some, but within this 'family' it just seemed natural. Neville noticed that Harry had grown contemplative and raised an eyebrow.

"Knut for them Harry."

"Just thinking about us, about our group. We're really special. Society may say that what we have is strange, but this feels so perfect and wonderful that I don't know how it can be wrong. I love all of you, the guys are like my brothers and each of you girls are partners. I don't want to say girlfriends. That seems to transient. I don't know, it's hard to put into words what I feel for you all, but I just want each of you to know that I love you."

"We love you too Harry. I think it's time to stop labeling us. We live our lives, do good, love each other and those around us. The rest will take care of itself and the hell with what anyone else thinks."

Ron raised his glass and issued a toast in honor of Ginny's words, and everyone joined in the toast.

"Hear, hear!"

For the actual New Year's celebration that night, one of Harry and Hermione's tutors was friends with the cousin of the owner of the premier wizarding nightclub in Sydney. Although the connection was tenuous, he made the inquiries for them and, combined with Harry's notoriety, they had acquired passes to the hottest party in wizarding Sydney for the night. It also helped that Harry hadn't balked at buying expensive VIP passes at an initial cover charge of 100 galleons a person. The club was situated under muggle repelling charms in a warehouse on the edge of the Rocks and everyone was beyond excited as they dressed up and made their way to the train shortly before nine that evening.

When they arrived in the neighborhood it was only a short walk before the group of friends found the unusual alley that seemed to be getting ignored by the large crowds that were everywhere. The small group ducked down the alley and immediately were bathed in magic as a couple of steps in, the lights went on and they were immediately guided to a door highlighted in a purple glow. An enormous man who was obviously part giant filled the doorway, but he smiled kindly after scanning their passes and directed them to the upstairs loft with a grunted 'VIP' acknowledgement. Following the directions, they made their way inside and upstairs and everyone was soon grinning as loud music assailed them and they stepped into a swanky lounge that lined a flashing dance floor. Much to their surprise, a table was waiting with Harry's name and soon a hostess was at their side. Everyone knew that Harry had spent a lot on the VIP tickets, but now they were seeing what he had really paid for.

The next several hours leading up to the countdown were spent in a haze of dancing and drinking with a bit of smoking and eating mixed in. The lounge surprisingly was attached to a premier restaurant as well and the group enjoyed a regular parade of small savories and sweets throughout the evening. The music was a mixture of muggle and magical, mostly industrial and rock, although occasionally it slowed down to allow couples a chance for closer dances. Although the VIP area wasn't crowded, there were plenty of other well-clad, beautiful people around, but the group of friends found themselves largely keeping to their own circle.

When the countdown to the new year finally came, the club lit up a bit and everyone had champagne in hand as raucous cheers went up and wands were raised as various sparks and spells went off. Each of the group of friends grabbed someone close by to kiss and then passed their partners off and kissed someone new. It was officially 1999 and everyone had the feeling it was going to be a good year.


	5. NEWTs and the Island

Chapter 5 – NEWTs and the Island

Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna stayed in Sydney two more days after the new year and then caught a portkey back to England the day before Harry and Hermione's tutoring was set to resume and their own studies were due to begin again back in England. All of the tutored subjects were going well and the intensive, focused attention of the tutors meant that Harry and Hermione hoped to be finished in late April or early May, when they would take their NEWTs at the Ministry in Sydney.

As for their friends, studies weren't being neglected entirely. Ginny and Luna had both returned to Hogwarts and the portkey saw them back just two days before the Express was due to leave. As for Ron, he was working at Wheezes and studying with George, Fred, and Bill's help. His plan was to take NEWTs sometime in the summer. Surprisingly working in the shop provided excellent practical charms and potions experience. Meanwhile Bill had taken it upon himself to tutor his younger brother in History of Magic, Transfiguration, and DADA. Molly wasn't happy that Ron hadn't returned to school, but she was pleased to see all of her sons joining forces to help their youngest brother. As for Neville, his internship had ended and he was now working part time in a large greenhouse. He knew he could pass the Herbology NEWT easily. He had taken a cue from Harry and Hermione and had hired a couple of tutors for several other subjects, although he wasn't taking as many as they had opted for. His focus was always going to be on plants and the rest was mainly just filler. All told the group of friends was moving on and finishing their educations in the different ways that worked for each of them.

As the studies continued, each individual began to settle a bit more on their interests and started to think about the future. For Harry, he had once dreamed of being an Auror, but was now done fighting. Instead, he was finding his course in magical business practices to be quite interesting. Understanding how businesses ran in the magical world versus the non-magical and then how some businesses worked between the two worlds was a fascinating juxtaposition. In the magical world many of the practices still easily traced to medieval roots. It also meant working with the goblins more and understanding how best to work with them.

After the new year, Harry began to apply some of his studies and looked closer into the businesses that Gringotts managed for both the Potter and Black accounts. All were minutely to moderately profitable, but he found a couple of ways where extending his investments a bit further greatly increased his profits in certain businesses and learned that it was the type of prospecting that Gringotts frowned on with their clients. For a goblin who lived four hundred years and worked for a company that had existed for over 2,500 years, letting slow profits dribble in was fine. For Harry, he began to look at ways to take a bit more risk and gradually started to take greater control of his businesses.

While Harry was discovering a knack for business, his friends were starting to look at their own futures a bit more as well. For Ron, his studies with his brothers were going fine and he thought he would be able to pull at least three NEWTs. Even having some NEWTs was more than satisfactory in his mind, because he truthfully was quite content working at Wheezes. When Fred and George began looking for shop space in Hogsmeade and talking about opening a new shop before the new school year in September, Ron couldn't have been happier. Others may have been big dreamers, but Ron saw a decent salary from the shop and he even got a percentage off products that he helped design. His mother may not be happy, but he was.

As for the two returning Hogwarts students, they were each finding their own paths. For Luna her passion for magical animals was a clear direction and she spent extra hours helping Hagrid as his special assistant outside of class. She wasn't sure how, but she knew she wanted to work with animals when school finished.

Ginny had a whole other focus. While she took the usual top subjects, her primary focus was on a Quidditch for her last year. She hadn't told anyone, but she knew she was borderline on the skills needed to make a professional team. Bill had taken her to a Harpies game for her birthday the previous summer and she had been amazed by what she had witnessed. Yes, she was quite good, but she knew she had to become much better to reach that level and that became a key focus of her school year. Unfortunately, all that changed the first weekend in February.

The start of February brought with it an important match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, who was having an uncommonly good season. Gryffindor was in the lead, but Ravenclaw was only 60 points behind them for the Quidditch cup and a win in the game could see them vault into the top spot. February in Scotland though is known for bad weather, but Quidditch never yields to the seasons. The morning of the match dawned to grey skies that soon yielded a sparse, wet snow blown about by heavy gusts of wind. Still, the game was on and everyone dressed for the weather, cast warming and impervious charms, and tried to make the best of it. The match started well, with both teams starting off with a few goals. Gryffindor was up 50-30 when Ginny got the quaffle and went flying toward the Ravenclaw hoops. What she missed in the awful weather was the oncoming bludger that she literally flew into. The bludger knocked her around and then a gust of wind aided her skewed flight as she was thrown right into the hoops. The bludger had hit her leg, but her shoulder and head went into the hoops. Thankfully Madam Hooch was below with a levitation charm that caught her as she fell toward the ground and a time out was called. Madam Pomfrey was on the pitch immediately and soon Ginny was on the way to the hospital wing while a second string chaser took over for Ginny.

In the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey began working busily over Ginny. Although she could heal her cracked leg and broken collarbone easily, there was a complication. Ginny's most concerning injury was a skull fracture and swelling in her head. Using skele-gro to heal the other breaks would also fix the head injury, which was actually allowing for the swelling temporarily. It meant that she would need to be put in stasis until the brain swelling went down with the help of potions. It also meant the injuries were more severe than she could handle at the school and necessitated a transfer to St. Mungo's.

Ginny was sent to St. Mungo's within an hour of her injury and her parents were summoned to her bedside almost immediately. All of the family was notified and Ron even managed to conquer the public telephone and make a call to Sydney to notify Harry and Hermione. Within four hours of her injury, all of Ginny's friends and family were making rotations through her room at the hospital, including Harry and Hermione, who had arrived via emergency portkey.

The next three days were long as Ginny was kept unconscious to allow her body to heal. Gradually the swelling lessened and the healers finally were able to administer the skele-gro to heal the numerous bone breaks. Four days after her crash, they also gradually started to wake Ginny up. Molly, Arthur, and Harry were the first three she saw when she started to come around. She was quite confused, and then the pain of the skele-gro became apparent.

"Mu…mum, ugh, Merlin I hurt, what happened? Harry? Why?"

"Shhh dear, you were in a bad accident in the Quidditch match. You've been unconscious for almost four days. You've got a bad head injury, that's why you're head's still immobilized. You've also got some other broken bones. The healers say the skele-gro hurts worse if it has to be delayed. Let me go see if I can find one of them and see about more pain potion."

Molly bustled out for a minute and Ginny looked to Harry with questioning eyes.

"Hermione and I both portkeyed back when we heard. We've been working in shifts. No more than three visitors at a time. You'll see her, George, and Bill on the next shift."

"Did…did we…win?"

Harry snorted and shook his head.

"Yes. 230-80. Gryffindor has a bigger lead on Ravenclaw now."

Ginny managed a bare smile as Molly arrived back with a healer in tow, who administered another pain potion that made Ginny more comfortable, but also stopped further conversation for a while. A bit over an hour later, the next shift arrived and Harry pressed a light kiss on Ginny's hand as he said goodbye and handed over the duties.

Over the next three days, Ginny made steady progress and managed to be released after a week in the hospital. She was sent back to school, but had strict orders for rest and also was banned from flying for a month and wouldn't be able to play Quidditch again until Madam Pomfrey gave her a final release. The day she was released, she headed back to the Burrow for a final lunch at home with the whole family before returning to school. The family had received quite a scare with her serious injury and they treasured the brief time they had together before everyone scattered again. As lunch finished, Ginny found herself left at one end of the table with just Harry for a moment.

"Harry, I can talk to you about anything right?"

"Of course Gin."

"Well, I've been thinking for the last couple of days and I'm not really sure about returning to Quidditch. The healers said another head injury could be permanent. I already had come to terms with the fact that I wasn't quite pro level and this injury may be the final sign I need. Maybe I should put my focus elsewhere."

"Wow, that's a hard choice. I know you love the game, but I am scared of what could happen to you. Just the thought of something permanent..."

"I just don't know what else I want to do. Be a mum I guess, but it's not like I'm planning on getting married anytime soon."

"Well, focus on your basic subjects and get a few NEWTs and you can get something with that, maybe not what you want long term, but it would do for a while. Just because you work somewhere to start, doesn't mean you have to stay there. You're young, you have time to figure this out. We all do."

"That's true, thanks Harry. I'll feel bad for the team, but I think this is what I need to do."

Harry squeezed her hand in support and soon they were joined by others as the luncheon got underway. He found it difficult to think of Ginny not playing, but he wanted what was best for her.

After the luncheon, Ginny returned to Hogwarts and Harry and Hermione made their way back to the Ministry to pick up a portkey back to Sydney. They were behind in their studies, but their tutors understood when they explained the situation.

As Harry returned to his business studies and looking into his businesses, he also began to look at the variety of properties that he had been left by both the Potters and Blacks. There was Grimmauld Place of course, but he really hated that place. There was also a Welsh hunting lodge the Blacks had in Snowdonia. There were a number of properties associated with businesses, including a tea plantation in India. As for the Potters, there was a traditional piece of land that had once held Potter castle, but the notes said it was more a keep and that it had been in ruins for five hundred years, with the last resident having been seven hundred years previously. Harry marked that off as basically land. There was also the house in Godric's Hollow, but that was left as a ruined memorial. Then there was an interesting property that the notes said was a more recently used residence. It was an entire isle in the Isles of Scilly and it had been warded and hidden three hundred and eighty years previously. The isle was 7.2 square kilometers and was situated east of the island of St. Mary's. It had a house on the north end of the island situated near a series of hot springs. The house was last surveyed as having nine bedrooms and was listed as a 'manor house with gardens'. There was also a note that the manor's floo distance was reachable to the town of Tinworth on the mainland. Harry found the property the most intriguing and put it on his list to check out the next time he was in England.

The rest of Harry and Hermione's studies continued as normal and soon February ended and then March passed as well. April arrived and, although their NEWTs were looming, back in England Hogwarts was out for break for a long week at the start of the month. Both of the friends were missing home and decided to frustrate their tutors and make a four day trip back from the 2nd to the 5th, encompassing a weekend and limiting their time to only two days off their study schedule. It wasn't much time away, but it was welcome.

On the second, Harry and Hermione arrived at the Ministry in London at 6am and both were giddy as they made their way through customs and then went to the floos to head to the Burrow. As soon as they stepped out into the Weasley kitchen, both let out small sighs. It definitely felt like coming home. Mrs. Weasley had been aware of the early arrival and was waiting, even if no one else was awake. Harry and Hermione accepted tea and sat down to talk to her for an hour or so while they waited for a more reasonable hour to wake Ginny and Luna, who was staying over. Ron was expected to come visit later from the flat where he had moved in with the twins.

The rest of the day was spent at the Burrow and revolved around meals and friends. Ginny and Luna were summoned shortly after seven, only because Harry and Hermione were visiting. Ron showed up closer to nine, but he had to be back at the shop after lunch. Neville came to visit in the afternoon and stayed through dinner, which all the Weasleys showed up for. Also at dinner were Tonks and little Teddy, who was growing impossibly big. Molly had basically adopted Tonks into the family as well and was doing her best to help the young woman heal from the loss of Remus, as well as her own injuries. Tonks had lost three fingers in the battle, as well as taken a nasty dark curse to her hip that caused a permanent limp. The result was that she would never be an active duty Auror again, but had instead taken a position as a trainer. Harry was thrilled to see her at dinner and made a point to sit next to her and hold Teddy for most of the night.

After the long and massive dinner the night before, the next day started late for everyone at the Burrow, but Harry did have a plan that he wanted to see to and he announced it at breakfast after Molly broached the topic.

"So everyone, what's the plan today?"

"Well Molly, I don't know about everyone else, but I do have a task I wanted to work on while I'm back in England. I have a property I want to check out. It was a Potter property in the Isles of Scilly. It sounds quite intriguing. I'm still deciding where I want to settle when I come back to England and it may be a contender."

"The Isles of Scilly? I need to refresh my geography, but isn't that a long distance?"

"It's less than thirty miles off the mainland. The floo isn't hooked up anymore, but the distance can reach a floo in Tinworth according to the notes I have. Also, there was a note about a possible portkey. I need to talk to my account manager at Gringotts about several items, I thought I'd see if there is a portkey available. Once I work out transit, does anyone want to come with me?"

"Sure, sounds intriguing. In the meantime, we should maybe find a map to refresh ourselves on where we're going."

Harry nodded, happy with the prospect of visiting the property. He finished his breakfast quickly and Molly waved off his offer to help clean up and told him to get on to the bank. Harry thanked her and left after consulting some notes about some business plans he wanted to discuss with Silverclaw.

When Harry arrived at Gringotts, he was shown to Silverclaw's office immediately.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter. I hadn't realized you were back in England."

"Only for a few days at the moment. Then I plan on returning next month after I finish my studies."

"Well then, what can I help you with?"

Harry sat down and arranged a few parchments as he began to discuss changing some of his business holdings. Silverclaw began making notes and the business dealings were done in a few short minutes. Most people didn't like working with goblins, but Harry didn't mind them. As long as you were careful and clear with them, he found that they were straightforward on most items. It was in the fine details where you had to watch yourself. With the business details taken care of, Harry moved on to the item he was most interested in.

"Silverclaw, there is one other item I am interested in. There is a property of the Potters in the Isles of Scilly. I think the island was never officially named, so it was just called Potter Island. Anyway, I'd like to visit, but the floo is disconnected. Is there a portkey available for the property?"

"I can make a portkey to any of your properties. It's necessary as a property agent. If you are willing to wait a few minutes, I can make a one time portkey for 30 galleons or a recurring use portkey for a fee of 890 galleons."

Harry contemplated for a moment. The recurring use portkey was tempting, even if the cost was exorbitant, but still portkeys weren't easy to come by and a recurring use portkey would be quite handy. If the property didn't pan out though, it was a lot of money. Not that he couldn't afford it. Still, he had a feeling the property would be something special.

"Alright, please, I'll wait for the recurring use portkey. Can it please be a chain or something for a larger group to use?"

Silverclaw nodded and left the office. Harry sat back to wait for about twenty minutes when his account manager returned with a long silver chain hanging from his hand.

"Here you are Mr. Potter. I had a chain made that you can wear if you find the need. Simply tap it with your wand and say 'Ralston'. I decided to use the name of your ancestor who warded the island. Saying the same will also return you to your departure point if you need. I've withdrawn the fee from your account."

"Excellent, thank you. I think that's all I need today then."

Harry made his goodbyes and left the office and the bank. He returned to the Burrow and found a surprise when he saw Ron and Neville waiting as well as Ginny, Luna, and Hermione. Ginny provided the explanation.

"I called the guys and Ron got the day off and Neville wasn't working so they decided to come along. This is much too interesting too miss."

"Aye, hope you don't mind mate."

"No, perfect, I got a long chain portkey so I can take a group. Recurring even. Cost a fortune, but it's worth it."

Mrs. Weasley was listening from the kitchen and bustled in.

"Harry dear, how long will you be gone? I was thinking you may want to take a picnic?"

"I don't want to trouble you."

As Harry was talking, Mrs. Weasley turned around back to the kitchen and then reappeared with a shrunken, already packed lunch basket. Harry shook his head, he loved Mrs. Weasley.

"Just a few sandwiches and things. I was afraid you'd get busy looking around an old dusty manor and lose track of time."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"Yeah thanks mum."

Ron took the basket from his mum and everyone gathered around as Mrs. Weasley gave a few more words of admonishment to be careful. Harry produced the chain and everyone took hold as Harry tapped the chain with his wand and said 'Ralston'. Immediately everyone felt the familiar tug as they started spinning across the countryside. Moments later they landed on a hillside of sea grass and found themselves looking up at the 'manor house'.

The house was built out of mortared, rough hewn stone in a light tan color that was probably locally sourced. It was a long, sprawling edifice with low gabled roofs and lots of long windows along the facade. The roof was stone as well and it appeared that the Gringotts property management had kept it in good shape. It was only about two stories tall and appeared to sprawl for quite a distance. Around it, the grounds were kept in a natural style with a couple of acres of lawn that gave wave to sea grasses dotted with yellow flowers everywhere. The manor was situated on a low lying bluff that gradually sloped down to the water and a beautiful sandy beach with blue water. Everyone righted themselves from the portkey and stood a bit stunned, looking at the scenic beauty for a moment.

Harry shook off his surprise and took the first tentative steps toward the manor, stepping off the fringe of sea grass and onto the expanse of lawn. It was a fair walk from where the portkey had dropped them, but he didn't mind as it gave him a chance to look at the property. It really was a beautiful setting and he was already thinking that he had found his place to move to when he returned to England. He hoped the inside was in as good of shape. At least it appeared that Gringotts had kept the outside intact, so he wouldn't have to worry about weather damage. The group reached the front door and found it was locked, but it was Hermione who suggested the solution.

"I detect some minor wards Harry. The goblins probably kept the basics intact as part of the property management. You may need to claim the house as yours similar to how you claim a vault. A bit of blood might do the trick."

Harry nodded and drew his wand. He sliced his thumb and pressed it to the lock. A resulting click immediately proved Hermione right. Of course. Harry cast a minor healing charm and then swung the door open. The main double doors led into an open and airy entrance that extended from the front to the back of the house, with stairs on both sides leading to a landing above, and a large fireplace on one side. The floor was a polished, fine-grained stone, light in color, but similar to what the house itself was built from. Stepping through the entry to the back they found themselves on a wide sweeping back veranda that looked out over a row of flowering overgrown bushes, lawn, and then swept down to dunes and the beach. The veranda itself was flagstone and could easily hold a party of a hundred or more. The entire group took a deep breath of the lightly floral scented sea air and then stepped back into the house.

They decided to tour the west wing to the right of the entry first and began to catalogue the rooms. The ground floor included a large kitchen, formal dining room, two parlors, a family room, two offices with library space, a game room, and a breakfast room. There was also a separate set of stairs from the grand set in the entry. Taking the stairs up, the group found that upstairs included all the bedroom suites. The master suite looked out over the ocean and included a separate office, as well as a ladies' sitting room, bathroom, two closets, and the bedroom. In addition, the floor included four more en-suite bedrooms, three smaller bedrooms and one hall bathroom.

Harry was still stunned when he stepped out onto the landing overlooking the entry and realized that he had only seen half the house. The entry divided the house into two halves. Deciding to start on the second level, he led the way to the other side. The landing above the entry itself was a large and spacious common room and game room. The entire house had been left furnished and, although a bit old-fashioned, would suffice for a while until Harry could gradually update a few things. The common room above the entry alone included three different seating areas, two card tables, a billiards table, and two dart boards, as well as a massive fireplace and spectacular views out over the veranda. Harry was a bit stunned by it all as he realized that the descriptions he had of the place were obviously out of date and the manor was much more than described.

The group continued into the next wing and immediately had a sense of familiarity as they looked around. The furnishings were quite a bit different, but the layout was identical to the other wing. Once they went downstairs, they found the same thing and Harry realized that his manor was actual two large, grand houses in one with a common space between. The reason for it intrigued him, but his immediate question of the suitability of the house for habitation had been answered more than adequately.

A question that did remain throughout their wanderings was regarding electricity. Surprisingly, the house appeared electrified. Or perhaps not too surprising, it wasn't like the island had a source of gas for lamps. The problem was that none of the lights worked. It wasn't a problem on a sunny day with copious windows, but it was something that Harry would have to deal with quickly if he decided to move in.

Once the tour of the main two levels finished, Harry next decided to explore the basement, which had a separate set of stairs off the back of the entry hall. The first problem as they descended to the basement was light and everyone cast lumos maximas to provide plenty of illumination as they went. Harry wasn't expecting much more than storage and perhaps workout space. What he found surprised him even more. The basement encompassed the entire length of the manor, but half of the space was taken up by a giant pool. It was also dug out much deeper than a standard basement, with ceilings at least fifteen feet high. The pool was designed like a Roman bath, with elaborate tile work throughout and columns spaced around. It was a bit over the top, but Harry found that he kind of liked it. Of course, it was drained. Along with the pool, there was a hot tub that could easily fit twenty and there was a fill valve to the side that Harry decided to turn on out of curiosity. As soon as he did, he was met with a surprise as steamy water spewed forth.

"Harry! Didn't you say something about hot springs?"

"Um yeah. Looks like the pool is fed by them. Wow, this will be nice, but wow, that's really hot."

"There's a cold water valve too Harry, but best not to fill it too much for now."

Harry nodded and turned it off. Still, he was grinning at the prospect as he decided to explore the rest of the basement. He soon found a large sauna and saw similar valves around at different points for the sauna and pool. He really would need to check the offices upstairs and look for some more information on the manor.

In the middle of the basement was a large gym with an array of equipment. Most of it was a bit dated, but Harry figured it was something else he could work on updating. It would be good to be able to keep in shape. Finally, the far end of the basement yielded what he had originally expected to find with a selection of storerooms, as well as a fully stocked wine cellar. Hermione became excited, as she was more a connoisseur than anyone else.

"Wow Harry, you've got a fortune just in wine. I'd love to try some of this, but it's way too valuable."

"Help yourself Hermione. You can appreciate it and I don't need the money. I'm glad to have someone who understands what's here."

"Well, maybe we'll pick a less expensive, but pleasant vintage for lunch…"

Hermione picked out a bottle and they left the cellar to look in a variety of other storerooms. A few were empty, while others held a variety of furniture and other items. Some looked to be extra, while one room held stacked tables and chairs that were obviously all extras held in reserve for large parties. Once the survey was done, everyone made their way back upstairs.

The tour had taken a good while and everyone agreed they were hungry, so they decided to head down to the beach for a picnic. The weather was pleasant at around 12 degrees, just right with jumpers as they setup a blanket and enjoyed the bountiful feast that Molly had packed, as well as the wine selection from Harry's cellar. The sun was shining and the group of friends couldn't have been happier.

After lunch it was time to check out the rest of the property. There were stone paths leading from the house and buildings could be seen in the distance, so the lunch basket was packed up and everyone made their way to the nearest small stone shed. It wasn't much, mainly a gardening shed, so they moved on to another small building which housed a series of mechanical equipment that was a bit confusing. Thankfully there was a shelf nearby with a large book and Harry breathed a sigh of relief to have finally found some documentation. He scanned it for a minute and then looked at his friends.

"Well, I'm not the most mechanically minded, but this room appears to be some kind of generator system for the house's electrical. Best I can figure, it works off steam from the hot springs, thus the chimney."

Hermione was enraptured as she circled the equipment, but Harry just put the book back where he found it for a time. It didn't look like the machine was too difficult to start up, even if it did look old.

Moving on, they made their way to a larger building that was a barn with stables for ten horses. The property maintenance obviously hadn't included the outbuildings, so the barn was showing a bit of wear, but the stone had held up fairly well. The wooden doors and beams were in a bit of disrepair, but Harry thought it could be put to rights before long. He kind of liked the idea of learning to ride a horse across his property since he had quite a bit of it.

Not far from the barn they came across some untended fields and it was obvious that the land had been worked at one time. Harry thought about it and wondered if the land had been used for magical or mundane crops. He really liked the property, but he knew so little about it. He couldn't wait to find more information and hoped his ancestors had left journals in one of the offices. That would have to wait though. He would have time after he returned to England in a few weeks' time.

The rest of the day was spent wandering the island. It was quite good size and included a stand of forest as well as a creek on the western edge, and a couple of more good beaches that they found. And that was just in what they managed to explore on foot. Part of Harry wished he'd brought his broom, even though it was nice to just walk slowly and talk with his friends as he went. The island was quite beautiful and everyone agreed with his choice to move in permanently when he returned. Eventually the sun began to lower and everyone took hold of the portkey and headed back to the Burrow.

Conversation at dinner that night revolved around the island and manor, with everyone chiming in about how impressive it was. Molly still thought it was a bit far away for Harry to live, but that was a hard argument to win given magical travel. The twins had come to dinner and were more than a bit jealous that they hadn't been able to come visit, but Harry promised that there would be plenty of opportunity in the future.

With his largest task completed successfully, Harry had nothing else to do while he was back in England and he and Hermione spent their last two days at the Burrow or visiting friends and enjoying the brief break from their studies. On the fifth of April they returned to Sydney and were into the last month of their studies before they took their NEWTs.

The month of April flew by and for Harry he was beyond ready to be done. After visiting Potter Island, he wanted to be back in England. He had been away for the better part of a year and had enjoyed his travels, especially his extended stay in Sydney, but he was feeling homesick even after having visited just a few short weeks before.

One night in mid-April Harry and Hermione were lying in bed after making love and just enjoying a peaceful cuddle. They didn't sleep together every night, but had settled into a comfortable routine and found their way together several nights a week. This night the subject came up about their pending return home in a couple of weeks.

"So Hermione, what are your plans when we get back? You haven't really said anything beyond your talk about your rune ideas."

"Yes, I think I really want to focus on rune studies. I still have plenty of money that I don't have to work for a good while. I guess I'll go to the Burrow for a bit, then maybe find a flat. Right now I'm so obsessed with NEWTs that I've kind of put any planning on hold. It's nice to know that the Burrow will always be there for us."

"True, but you know I also have a massive house I'll be moving into. You're welcome to stay on the island. I plan on getting the floo hooked up as soon as possible and we can portkey until then. I could probably even apparate to Tinworth if it's floo distance. I know apparating over water isn't recommended, but we're both powerful enough for the distance. Hmm, but I'm not sure about how the wards work. Alright, portkey for now and then floo. Anyway, I've got plenty of space. You could take one half of the house and have it to yourself even."

"Like I'd want to. I guess that sounds like it will work, I mean we've been living together for months."

Harry pulled her closer and kissed her as they both drifted off to sleep, happy that another decision had been settled.

Both Harry and Hermione had decided to spread their NEWTs out from April 28th-30th, then take a weekend off and finish their tests during the first week of May. The plan was to leave for England immediately after, so rather than pay rent on the house for May, they were moving into hotel for a week. They could have stayed with the Grangers, but preferred to have their space. The NEWTs lived up to their name and were definitely exhausting, but by May 6th they both breathed sighs of relief when they finished. They spent one last night out with Hermione's parents, who had gotten quite close with Harry. They would miss seeing the Grangers as much as they had, but it was the decision that Neil and Jean had known when they had decided to stay in Sydney.

The following day, they took their portkey back to England permanently.


	6. Moving In

Chapter 6 – Moving In

Harry and Hermione arrived back in England early in the morning as usual and made their way to the Burrow, where Molly was waiting as always with a large breakfast for them. She of course was curious how NEWTs had gone, but there wasn't a lot to say since the results would take another month to arrive. The house seemed all too quiet with only Molly and Arthur since the girls were back finishing up at Hogwarts, but it was good to see Arthur as well before he left for the Ministry.

During the long and lazy breakfast, Harry broke the news to Molly that both he and Hermione planned on moving to Potter Island immediately. Molly was predictably unhappy, having hoped to fill some empty beds at least for a while, but they were firm in their plans. They would be back often to visit, but Harry was not ready to be back under Molly's thumb, no matter how much he knew she cared.

Arthur left for the Ministry shortly before eight and Harry decided to accompany him, as he had to visit the Floo Control Office. In the meantime, Hermione had some supplies to pick up in Diagon and they agreed to meet at the Leaky in an hour at the earliest. They both realized the floo could take longer, but if so, Hermione would wait and read a book in the pub.

After parting hugs, all three departed the Burrow. Harry parted ways with Arthur in the lifts at the Ministry and Arthur wished him good luck with the floo. The next two and a half hours were a maddening succession of paperwork and clerks in the Floo Control Office for Harry. Although he was only hooking up a disconnected, already existing floo, it was still considered a long range in-country floo and required secondary forms in addition to the standard range forms. Every stage that Harry went through also required separate fees. The last step he reached had an expedite fee and he gladly paid it. He finally left at a quarter to eleven with a stamped certificate that showed his floo would be established by twelve noon the following day. Along with the time investment, all the fees had totaled 310 galleons. Still, Harry felt it was worth it and gladly left the Ministry to go meet up with Hermione.

Hermione had been waiting for close to two hours, but she truthfully wasn't surprised given the bureaucracy of the Ministry. When Harry showed up looking a bit frazzled, she just smiled at him.

"It looks like they put you through the wringer. Were you able to get it done though?"

"Yes, it's done. Bloody impossible paperwork. Fees for every piece of parchment as well. And a monthly service fee to keep it hooked up of 10 galleons a month. Still, by tomorrow, we'll be floo connected to the mainland. Tinworth is the biggest connection and from there we can apparate or connect to other floos. There are a couple of small towns as well, but Tinworth will be our main connection."

"Sounds good. Well, as you can tell by the bags, I finished the shopping. I picked up my rune supplies, a few personal items, and enough groceries for a week or so. We should be set."

"Brilliant, thanks for shopping. Let's go."

They stepped into the back of the pub and Harry pulled out his chain as Hermione took hold and soon they were transported to the island. When they arrived, the weather was a bit cool and a storm looked to be blowing in, so they quickly ducked into the manor.

"Alright Hermione, I'm going to take the large master suite in the west wing. You can take your pick of rooms upstairs, or you can have the other wing."

"I think I'll stay in the same wing as you Harry. One wing alone is three times the size of a large house as it is. Anyway, I remember one of the en-suites had a nice view and a small office nook with bookshelves."

Harry nodded and they both went to claim their rooms. The house really was massive and Harry was glad to have Hermione there with him. Once they each were settled into their own spaces, they met downstairs in the kitchen and began to put away the groceries. All the appliances were off, so they set everything with cooling charms for the interim until the house had power again.

"I guess that should be my first task after lunch, go out to the generator and get it working. I don't fancy knocking about in the dark with just my wand and a lumos."

"I'd like to go with you Harry. If for no other reason than it will be good to have both of us understand how things work around here. I've been thinking a lot about how magical households run though and I may start working on an alternative."

Harry nodded, he was happy to have Hermione along.

The two friends ate lunch on the veranda and then made their way to the generator building. If the machine was anywhere as old as the copyright of the book, it was about sixty years on and was starting to show its age a bit. Still, with Hermione reading the manual and Harry running the controls, they managed in about forty minutes to find some old oil and get it greased up and turned on. Once it was running, it was impossibly loud and the small shed grew quite warm as excess heat was bled off through the chimney. Hermione noticed runes on the door frame when they entered and she tapped them to activate them. The runes immediately canceled any noise that escaped the shed, but she was shaking her head.

"Well I guess it works, but it's really terribly inefficient."

Harry shrugged, as long as he had power. He knew though how much Hermione hated inefficiency. They walked back to the house and were glad to find that the lights were now working, as well as the appliances.

"Alright then, so that was step one. Next I think I want to look around the offices for some journals. I need more documentation like we had for the generator."

"Sounds good Harry, I'm going to take a book out back to read."

Harry went to the first office in the west wing downstairs, which had a large portrait of Ralston Potter. It had been sleeping when they came through before, but now he was awake. Apparently turning on the power had caused some additional effects. Harry had chosen this office, as it had a portrait of the island's founder and was hoping that it may have been the main office because of it. Now he thought he may have another avenue for information. As he entered, the dapper 17th century gentleman looked him over thoroughly.

"I do say who are you? You look like a Potter."

"Yes sir, Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter. I just moved in today."

"Oh quite good! And the lights are on again, magnificent. I haven't seen anyone in quite a while. Fleamont was the last."

"Yes, I was told my grandfather liked the island. He passed several years before I was born. My parents were killed when I was a baby. I am the last Potter. So, I'm kind of fumbling around the house trying to figure it out. I was hoping to find journals."

"Dear me, the last Potter! I do hope you have a young lady you plan to wed soon to secure the line quickly."

"Um, no. Right now my focus is on the businesses and the house."

The man in the portrait grumbled and sighed.

"Well I can help you with details of the house. This is the Potter's main office. This was the original part of the manor. It was Charlus Potter, Fleamont's grandfather, who decided to do the massive addition and add the entry and second wing for his son Henry and his family. It allowed the two families to live side by side without intruding on each other. The shelf to your right has numbered journals. Is there anything specific that you want to know?"

"Well, we found the generator and it had a manual so that's how the power is running. I want to fill the pool next. Since there is hot water, I guess it's tied to the hot springs?"

"Yes, the springs were the most important reason for placing the house where I did. There should be a book on the third shelf about the building of the pool. That was Henry's project and he was most proud of it. I bathed in the springs outside on the side of the house, but now you don't even have to go out of the house since the expansion."

"Excellent, thank you."

Ralston nodded and Harry went to retrieve the books in question. He spent the next several hours reading about the pool and also skimming through his grandfather and great-grandfather's journals. The island had never been a permanent home to them, but they had always spent long seasons there and Harry cherished getting to know some of his long lost family a bit better. As the afternoon grew late, he set the journals aside and headed for the basement.

Once Harry was in the basement, he used what he had learned to start cleaning and setting the various valves on both the enormous pool, as well as the hot tub and sauna. The pool would take a while to fill, so he decided to go upstairs and start on dinner. Hermione still wasn't around, but he knew how absorbed in her books she could get. Once dinner was mostly complete, Harry went back downstairs and only had to wait a few more minutes before he was able to turn off the valves when the pool was full.

With that task done, Harry returned to the kitchen to finish his dinner prep and then went to find Hermione. The house truly was too big and he thought that he needed an intercom system. He did find her though and they enjoyed a simple dinner together.

"I appreciate you cooking Harry, but you know you didn't have to."

"I know, but I enjoy it and it's better to cook for two than one."

Hermione nodded and they settled into a companionable silence. After dinner Hermione insisted that she do the cleaning and then they retreated to a parlor with separate books. It was a nice evening, but it was very quiet and Harry sighed and voiced his thoughts.

"This is nice here with you Mione, but I miss the telly we had back in Sydney. I wish we could mix some of the non-magical world with ours."

"Actually, I've been thinking on that Harry and that's what one of my rune projects is about. We actually used some magic in the house in Sydney and never fried anything. It's only heavy magic use that causes a problem. I think I can make a rune protection system that may allow electrical devices in magical areas more. This house actually doesn't use much magic either, although I have an idea for upgrading the electrical and the funky plumbing that rattles like crazy."

"Well, any improvements you can make are welcome. I'm going to spend tomorrow checking out the island more."

The two friends talked for a bit longer and then made their way upstairs. By mutual agreement, Hermione joined Harry in his large bedroom for a bit of a celebration shag. It wasn't something they really discussed, but when Harry kissed her on the stairs, the fire both felt naturally drove them together. They barely made it through the large house and to the master suite before they were joined.

The next morning Harry was up early and Hermione just mumbled at him as he kissed her and decided to let her have a lie-in. After a quick breakfast, he grabbed his broom and headed out into the slightly chilly morning for a fly around the island. As he flew around the expanse of his land, Harry reveled at the feeling of the sea breeze in his face. Seeing the island from the air gave him a unique perspective and he began to have ideas of what he might do with some of the land. There was some good crop land and he also had a flat area of sea grass not far from the manor where he thought greenhouses may work. Of course, he never was the best at Herbology. Maybe he could grow his own weed. That would certainly be helpful. He still liked the idea of getting a few horses. The land held a lot of potential.

After several hours flying, Harry circled back to the house and landed in front of where Hermione was studying on the veranda. She had several books and several blocks of runestones spread out on the table in front of her. As he landed, she looked up and smiled.

"Good flight?"

"Oh yeah. This island is quite good size. I have a lot of ideas of what I want to do around here now. I need to talk to Neville though. I thought I might invite him to dinner and I figured I'd invite Ron as well. Maybe we can go for a swim before."

"Sounds fun. I've got a bit more work here and then maybe we can have lunch in an hour or so."

"Sure. I'm going to check if the floo got connected. If it did, I'm going to pop over and visit Ron at the shop and send Neville an owl since I think he's working today."

Hermione nodded, already focusing back on her studies, and Harry left her to it as he made his way to the large, central fireplace in the entry. Although it wasn't yet noon, he threw in the floo powder and was happy when the flames went green. Saying the name of the pub in Tinworth, he stepped into the fire and floo'd to the mainland. Harry stepped out of the floo into a quaint little pub that was sparse with just the early lunch crowd. He nodded to the barman and then apparated to the Three Broomsticks, where he then walked up the street to Wheezes. As soon as he stepped in the door, Ron spotted him.

"Harry!"

"Hi mate, wow the shop is looking great. Busy."

"Sure thing. Come on in the back."

Harry followed Ron into the back storeroom where the noise from the crowd lessened.

"So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the island tonight for a visit? Bring your trunks for a swim first and then we'll have dinner. The floo is hooked up to the Crossed Wands in Tinworth. I've keyed it to allow you and Nev in."

"Wow, sure thing. It will be good to get away for a bit."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Problem mate?"

"No, not really. Fred and George have been great, and the apartment was fine with three of us, but now with five of us and the two of them being all lovey, it's a bit much. They don't mind each other as couples and their girls get along, but I'm sort of the third wheel."

"Whoa! So Angie and Alicia have moved in?"

"Might as well have. They spend three or four nights a week in the apartment. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them and all, but it's hard for a single guy. I've been thinking about moving back home, but mum is a bit much to take and she's been worse since we all left. She hates having an empty house. Anyway, I'll be glad to get away tonight."

"You know mate, I've got a huge house. See what you think of the commute tonight, but if you don't mind catching the floo to work, you can always come live at my place. It still needs some work, but it's not bad."

"Really!? I mean it's you and Hermione right now, you wouldn't mind? Do you think she would?"

"Look, you know how it works with us, we're just friends and more. I know she would tell you the same. So pack your bag and move out tonight if you don't need too think about it. If you're worried about intruding, we can put you in the other wing."

"Bloody hell, thanks mate!"

"Well, now that that's settled, I need to go send Nev an owl about dinner. Come by whenever you get off work. We eat around 6:30, but I want to try the pool out first."

Ron nodded, looking positively jubilant as he and Harry exited back into the chaos of the main shop. Harry then went back out to Hogsmeade and sent an owl to Neville. He then picked up a few more groceries before using his portkey to return home.

When Harry arrived back at the manor, he had a talk with Hermione about Ron and she was thrilled with the prospect of Ron moving in. It was obvious that she had missed him a lot and Harry was glad that he had extended the invitation.

That night Ron arrived shortly after five with two shrunken trunks, but Neville had not arrived yet. Hermione was the first to hear the floo chime and came to greet him with a Hermione hug.

"Ron!"

"Hey Hermione. So I take it you don't mind that I'm moving in?"

"Hardly. This place is huge. It will be like when we were all staying together in Sydney, but much bigger. And Harry doesn't even use the other wing. You do want to stay on this side with us? You can go to the other wing."

"Nah, I don't need to rattle around over there by myself. I think I'll go look at bedrooms if that's alright."

"Sure, all the free ones have open doors. There are a couple of en-suites left. Nev isn't here yet so you have a few minutes."

Ron nodded and made his way upstairs to pick his room. A few minutes later Neville arrived and this time Harry pulled himself away from his ledgers at the sound of the floo. Ron also came bounding downstairs when he heard the latest arrival. Harry grinned and looked around at all his friends.

"Well now that everyone's here, I'm ready for a swim. I do have one quick chore. I want to show Nev a part of the property a short distance from the manor that I'm thinking about putting greenhouses on. It's only about a five minute fly. I've got some extra brooms. Do you mind?"

"No problem Harry. It sounds interesting."

Hermione made a face at the sound of flying and declined.

"I think I'll change and meet you down in the hot tub in a few guys."

Harry wasn't surprised and led his two friends to the back veranda where he had his broom and extras waiting. He led the way as they took off to the patch of level ground to the side of the barn where not a lot was growing and where he thought greenhouses would sit well. There were no trees around to shade them either, so he thought it was ideal. Once they arrived over the area, he circled for a minute and then landed with Ron and Neville seconds behind him.

"So Nev, what do you think?"

"It should definitely work Harry. Close enough to the manor by broom and not a horrible walk either. This space could accommodate ten or twelve greenhouses if you ever wanted to go commercial. Or just one or two depending on what your plan was."

"Well, I haven't decided yet. I'm thinking about possibly starting a rare ingredient business, but I only got an E in Herbology. I'd probably need to hire you. First though I want to grow my own weed. I don't know if it's illegal in magical England, but I'm remote enough out here."

"Actually, it's not illegal for personal consumption or medicinal use, but magical England follows muggle laws regarding distribution. So for your own use, one greenhouse should be enough. I can definitely help with that. I'm only working part time right now like you know."

"Anyway, let's get back to the house and we can talk over dinner after a swim."

The three friends flew back to the manor and quickly changed into trunks before joining Hermione in the downstairs pool. They swam for an hour or so and then went upstairs to fix an easy meal of pasta and salad. Much like they had been in Sydney, the group of friends settled easily into a companionable evening and talk turned back to the greenhouse project as Neville wondered about Harry's long term plans.

"So Harry, you were talking about possibly starting a commercial nursery operation. When would you do that? What would you grow? What kind of volume would you be thinking about?"

Harry chuckled and held up his hands in a surrender gesture.

"Whoa, that is much further than I had gotten in my thought process. It was just a tantalizing little grain of thought for now. Something to expand my business holdings. It's just that I've got this nice big island away from everyone and it's a blank canvas. I want to use it, but I need to figure out the best way, or ways."

"Well, if you decided you wanted to build a nursery, I'd be interested in heading it up. No offense, but Herbology is more my specialty than yours. So that you know, England's nurseries specialize in subtropical to tropical plants mostly. The other ICW countries' nurseries specialize in continental, Mediterranean, or in the case of Scandinavia, tundra plants. Arid and highland plants are unique, rare, and not populated heavily, especially in Europe. If you were to develop good strains of some of the more unique varieties from those regions that are needed by apothecaries, you would do quite well. I'd probably dedicate one greenhouse to cannabis, both for your own consumption and to sell medicinally, since that is allowed in small quantities. Then I'd say five arid greenhouses and three highland. That's nine total and you have the space."

Harry pondered for a moment. It was intriguing and obviously Neville had the knowledge needed, still it would be a huge investment in resources.

"That sounds very interesting Neville, thanks. I will definitely think about it and you will be the man I come to if I decide to start the business. It probably won't be long either, I'm really itching to get going on this place, but I know I need to think before I leap."

Neville nodded, he understood. The conversation changed topics and soon dinner finished and the group moved to the large upstairs game room to play pool. Eventually Neville had to leave and thanked Harry for inviting him. Hermione had been sitting in Ron's lap for the last half hour, so Harry took the hint and left his other two friends for the night. He knew he'd been getting a lot of Hermione's attentions, but he also knew that he didn't own her. If he was truthful, he felt a small pang of jealousy, but he carefully squashed that. Ron had agreed to not be jealous of all the time he had been with Hermione, and now it was his time to return the favor.

When Harry left them and disappeared to his room, Ron finally relaxed a bit and leaned up to kiss Hermione like he had been wanting to all night. He knew what had been agreed on, but he still felt a bit strange snogging Hermione in front of the other guys. Now though it was just them and she responded eagerly to his attentions. After a few minutes as hands started to wander and shirts were loosened, she climbed off his lap, took his hand, and led him to her bedroom.

The next morning arrived and Ron woke to his tempus alarm. He smiled at the pile of bushy brown hair in his face. He was a bit tired this morning, but last night had been worth it. He really wished he could have a lie-in with Hermione, but he had a job to get to and a shop to open. He sighed and leaned over to feather a light kiss on Hermione's brow. She barely woke and muttered lightly.

"Morning beautiful. You sleep, I have to get to work."

"Mmmkay, have a good day."

Ron reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and crossed the hall to the bedroom he had claimed as his. He cleaned and dressed quickly and then went down to make himself a quick breakfast of toast and cereal. Then he caught the floo to Tinworth before apparating to the shop to start another day.

As hour or so after Ron left, Harry woke and Hermione wasn't far behind him. They met downstairs in the kitchen around the same time and fixed their own breakfasts. They ate together and discussed their projects for the day before separating, Harry to his office and Hermione to the library space she had claimed for the rune studies she had ongoing.

This pattern continued for the next week as Harry, Ron, and Hermione found a comfortable domesticity among themselves in the large manor. They went about their days separately, but sometimes met up for joint breakfasts and always came together for dinner, which Harry usually cooked. Hermione slept on her own some nights, and other nights she picked one of her guys to sleep with. Harry knew some may find his life boring, but he had tried the travel and party scene and it had worn through quickly. He was happy now.

o-o-o-o **-** o

 **A quick note. Some have asked for story recommendations. I know a lot of authors post them on their stories, but I try to keep my notes minimal. That said, I do have a community called Epic Sagas where I post well written, 40k plus stories that I like. I'm a bit picky, but the community is a good place to look if you want to know what I'm reading.**


	7. Potter Nursery

Chapter 7 – Potter Nursery

A bit over a week after his discussion with Neville about the nursery business, Harry had made up his mind and decided to go visit his friend. Neville lived with his grandmother at Longbottom House, which Harry had heard of, but never been to. He owled before and Neville invited him to come for tea one afternoon. Unsure what to expect, Harry dressed in some nicer robes and floo'd off the island before apparating to the coordinates he had been given. When he arrived, he was glad to find only Neville waiting in more casual robes.

"Hi Harry. You didn't have to dress up for me."

"Well, I wasn't sure if your grandmother was going to be here. I was invited to tea at Longbottom House, I thought I should be prepared."

Neville chuckled and shook his head.

"Come, we can have tea in the conservatory."

Harry followed Neville to the back of the house to a conservatory that showed evidence of Neville's handiwork, as tropical plants flowered throughout. They sat down and a house elf appeared with a tea tray. Once they had prepared their tea and were settled, Harry got down to business.

"So Nev, I've been thinking more regarding our discussion about starting my own nursery and I think I want to do it. I know it will be a lot of work, but I think you're the man for the job. If you're interested of course. I know you have a part time job now and this will require you working full time."

"Really Harry? I'm thrilled. The job I have now is fine, but the opportunity to start up a brand new nursery is incredible. I don't even have a mastery yet. I could probably actually use this to get my mastery eventually."

"Excellent, so you accept?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, so I guess the first thing that we need to do is build the greenhouses. I know you said nine originally, but I'd like one more added to grow some vegetables for my own use. Then I know we need stock to start. I'm not sure how that works."

"The space you have should be able to accommodate that fine. There are some stock drawings for greenhouses and then you just have to get the supplies. The creek is nearby so you've got a good supply of water without even having to summon it. Then there will need to be some supplementary power for venting and such. As for stock, I can order maybe half the starts to begin with, but the rarer items will need to be acquired in person and most likely wild harvested. That will require some travel."

"Hmm alright, so build the greenhouses, get the basics started, then you've got some traveling to do. Do you mind?"

"No, it sounds great. If we've got starts in the nursery already, I'll need someone to look after them while I'm gone, but it will take a couple of months until we're at that point. When do you want me to start working?"

"Well, you need to give notice, so maybe a week. Is that fair? Something else to think about, you can commute, but since you'll be out on the island every day, you're welcome to move out with us. You know I've got the room."

"Hmm, that's intriguing. I love gran, but she hasn't realized I've grown up and it would be nice to be out on my own more. Let me think on it. I'll give a week's notice tomorrow. I'm only part time, so I'll start looking at designs of greenhouses. Maybe I can come out to visit tomorrow and show you some stock plans and we can decide?"

"Brilliant. I knew I had the right man for the job."

Harry stayed for a bit longer and then said goodbye to his friend, feeling buoyant about the progress toward his new business venture, as well as future fresh vegetables for the manor and growing his own cannabis. He returned home and spent a couple of hours working before retreating to the basement to spend some time exercising. The gym equipment was dated, but it sufficed for a time and it felt good to work up a sweat and then retreat to the sauna after.

That night at dinner Harry discussed the nursery plans with Ron and Hermione and both were enthusiastic. Hermione grew contemplative at one point and Harry wondered what her brilliant mind was working on.

"Hermione, what is it? Is there a problem?"

"What? No! I was just considering that the greenhouses may be a good trial for some of my runes. They'll need some power for venting and such. I know you've been leaving me alone to my studies, so you probably aren't aware of what I've been working on. I've almost finalized an alternative power system that will work off a sequence of runestones. The house will need a large system, but the greenhouses won't need as much. It's actual an ideal test."

"That sounds intriguing and I'm glad you've worked something out. I was a bit worried about overloading that old generator. I'm not sure how much longer it will last as it is. Nev is coming to visit tomorrow with some stock plans, so you can talk to him then."

Hermione nodded, chewing her lip adorably as she continued to get lost in her thoughts. After dinner they retired to the large game room as usual and Harry once again voiced his wish for more entertainment.

"I tell you Hermione, I'll be glad when your brilliance figures out how to get us a telly that will work. Maybe you can even figure out a satellite hookup. I miss some non-magical conveniences."

"Well, that's all part of what my project is about. I actually started it months ago in Sydney. It's quite complex, but I don't think it will take much more."

Harry and Ron both nodded in acknowledgement. Neither had taken runes, but they had no doubt that the project must be complex to have taken Hermione so many months to complete. They played games for a couple of hours and then decided to curl up on a couch to read. Ron was reading a Quidditch magazine while Harry and Hermione both had books. Harry was on one end of the couch with Ron on the other, while Hermione sprawled between them with her head in Ron's lap and her legs across Harry. It was actually fairly common for them to curl up in various configurations in the evening and all enjoyed the welcome peace to end the day. Hermione was glad to have both her boys back with her, it just felt right. They all read for a while and then everyone retired for the evening.

The next day Neville arrived shortly after lunch when he got off work and came through the floo carrying two large binders. He was grinning and had a bounce to his step. He was obviously excited about the project. Harry heard the floo chime and was there to greet him, then Hermione appeared as well.

"Hi Nev. It looks like you brought me a lot of plans to look at. Why don't we go to the veranda and sit. And how about a butterbeer?"

Neville eagerly accepted the offer and soon all three friends were gathered around a table on the veranda with the binders spread between them.

"Alright Harry, I've marked which greenhouses I think will work best here on the island for arid and highland plants. Also, there are some marked for your cannabis nursery and the vegetable greenhouse. Before we look though, I wanted to talk to you about your offer to move to the island. I think I'd like to take you up on it. Hermione, Ron, is that alright?"

"Of course Nev. You don't have to ask. I think it's only logical with the amount of time you'll be spending here."

"Thanks. Well then, there is something else I need to discuss. I'd like to add a half-size semi-tropic greenhouse as well. I've got a number of plants at Longbottom House that I don't want to leave behind. A few are arid, but most are semi-tropical. Most are useful and can be harvested for some ingredients like the bubotuber."

"That's fine, it makes sense. So you said five arid and three highland before. Then one cannabis, one vegetable, and the half-size semi-tropical. Is that right?"

"Yes, you have plenty of space for that many and I should be able to manage that number. You probably could fit a couple of more even. Of course, we won't use all the space to begin with, but we will gradually build up. That's something else to decide. Do you want to build everything now or build the greenhouses over time? There are some discounts in place for buying in bulk. Also, you'll need a construction crew. Elves would help if you had them."

Hermione frowned and Harry suppressed a sigh. That brought to mind something he had been considering that he needed to discuss with her.

"Hmm, well how long do you think it will take to get to full capacity? What are the advantages and disadvantages of building now?"

"Depending on if I can source some wild stock, I'd say two years. The main disadvantage initially is cost and increased maintenance. As for advantages, the bulk discount. Also, having more space to spread out makes it easier to keep competing plants apart."

Harry grew pensive and rubbed his chin. If the main issue was cost he really didn't give a damn. He was ready to plow forward. He guessed it was the Gryffindor in him.

"I say we go ahead with full construction. Once we select the plans of course."

Neville nodded and pulled the binders over to start showing his friends the different pages he had marked. He had already picked the greenhouses with the practical features that he liked, so now they were looking more at aesthetics. It didn't take long before they picked a matching set of plans for different types of greenhouses that all had similar rooflines to the main manor. Rather than just looking like glass boxes, the ironwork that held the glass had a bit of detail to it that Harry liked. They weren't cheap, but Harry was ready to put in his order. With the choice made, Neville marked down everything that needed to be ordered and agreed to place the order the next day. It was then that Harry slapped himself on the forehead.

"Oi, Nev, I'm stupid. I'm way ahead of myself. You've already started working and I'm not even paying you yet. You technically don't start until next week. We need to talk about your salary. I'm not sure what a nursery manager makes, so I'm going to throw out a number. How does 4,000 galleons a year sound? Plus room, board, and travel expenses of course."

"What, really? Um, sure, that sounds more than fair Harry."

"Brilliant, I'll arrange with my account manager to transfer the funds bi-weekly to you with your start date being next Monday. I'll give you some cash for your work this week. No, don't argue. I don't want to take advantage of our friendship. I'm excited about this business venture, but it wouldn't be moving forward without you."

"Alright, thanks Harry. Now, it will take a couple of weeks before the supplies start arriving and the build can start happening. During that time, I'm going to start resourcing possible order locations for plant starts in other countries. Anything to cut down on travel time. Once the materials actually arrive, how are you going to do construction, are you bringing in a crew?"

"Probably. I hate to think of strangers on my island, but it can't be helped."

Neville nodded and everyone toasted to the future of Potter Nursery, the latest business venture of Potter Industries. Neville stayed for a bit longer and then floo'd back to the mainland.

Harry was preoccupied with thoughts of the nursery throughout the rest of the day, but the subject of staff kept coming up as well and he knew he needed to talk to Hermione at dinner. They cooked a shepherd's pie together that night and then sat down at the casual dining area off the kitchen. When they sat down to eat, Harry plunged forward with the uncomfortable topic.

"Hermione, I wanted to talk to you about house elves. I understand your viewpoint on granting them their freedom, but elves enjoy serving. They should be cared for better, and if they aren't, then their owners should be punished, but that is an individual problem. I'm bringing this up because I've got this large manor and a lot of grounds and I think I'd like to hire a couple of elves."

Hermione frowned and poked at her food. She took a minute to respond and Harry was just glad that she wasn't exploding immediately.

"I guess I can't be too surprised Harry. You know I don't like it, but at least you would treat them well. Would you pay them?"

"If they would let me, yes. And I can't give them clothes, but I can give them fabric and ask them to make themselves clothes. I don't want my elves wearing tea towels or pillowcases. There's that extra broom closet with nothing in it off the back hall. It's not large, but I thought it would fit a couple of toddler beds, which are elf sized. Paint it a bright color and it would be a nice room for them. And they won't have to work constantly. With their magic, two elves should have no problem keeping up around here."

Hermione sighed and fidgeted with her food.

"Fine, I suppose I understand. I still don't really like it, but I know you will treat them well."

"Thanks Hermione. I'm going to go to the Ministry tomorrow and fill out the paperwork then."

The rest of dinner passed in near silence, but Harry was glad that the conversation had gone better than he had planned. Now he just hoped that the Ministry had elves available for hire.

The next day Harry made his trip to the Ministry and arrived at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Of course, there was a form to file for the hiring of a house elf and, of course, he had to fill out separate forms for each elf he wanted to hire. Of course each form also came with a separate fee. Once he was done with forms and fees, he had to wait in line to speak to a coordinator, who then interviewed him for suitability. The whole process took a couple of hours and he was approved for two placements, but left with only the approval forms. The actual placements could take up to two weeks and he was advised that he would be 'contacted when suitable matches were made'. Frustrated, he left the Ministry and returned home. At least the process was started.

While Harry worked on hiring elves, Neville was busy starting the process to order the greenhouse supplies. Before he had stopped at the Ministry, Harry had made a stop at Gringotts to speak with Silverclaw and officially file the papers to start the business of Potter Nursery. He then granted Neville access to a large business account and also set up Neville's paycheck. It was all done in less than a half hour versus the long tedium of the Ministry. By the time Harry had finished his two errands, he could only wish that the Ministry was half as efficient as Gringotts.

The rest of the week went by quickly and when Saturday arrived it was the scheduled move in day for Neville. He too had opted to stay in the populated wing of the house and all of his friends were glad to have him join them. As each member of their unique group moved in, it felt almost as if a small family was coming together. He was a bit sad to leave his plants, but he would travel back to Longbottom House regularly until the greenhouses were in place and his plants could be moved.

The following Monday saw the official start of Neville's tenure as the director of Potter Nursery. With the greenhouse supplies still pending, he spent his time drafting letters to various institutions around the world, asking about possibly purchasing starts for various plant samples. He wasn't terribly busy to start, but Harry understood. It wouldn't be long before that changed drastically.

That Tuesday saw a major change for the household when the Ministry called on the floo and notified Harry that he had been matched with two elves, he just needed to come pick them up. Harry was thrilled at the surprisingly quick turnaround and wasted no time as he set his work aside and floo'd to the mainland and then apparated to the Ministry. Once there, he went to the Office for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Thankfully he didn't have long to wait when he was escorted to a side office where two elves awaited him. The clerk quickly introduced him, seeming bored.

"Mr. Potter, this is Dina and Mingy. As requested, Dina has cooking and cleaning skills and Mingy has cleaning and yard maintenance skills. Dina, Mingy, this is Mr. Harry Potter, your new master."

The two elves bowed and Harry frowned at the clerk's attitude.

"Hi Dina, Hi Mingy. Welcome to the family. We'll talk more when we get home, but the first thing I want you to know is that I prefer to just be called Harry. I'm not married and I don't have any family, but I do have friends that live with me in my manor. It's a big place, so that's why we need help. Are you ready to come with me?"

"Yes sir, whenever young master is ready."

Harry suppressed a sigh at the honorific, but nodded and turned back to the clerk.

"I have a Gringotts portkey, do you mind if I use it here? It will be the fastest way for everyone."

The clerk nodded and Harry pulled out his chain. The elves took hold and Harry activated the portkey as they all went spinning back to the manor.

Once Harry arrived with the elves, he immediately welcomed them to the manor and then took them on a tour. He specified that only the one half of the manor was currently in use, but that he wanted to get the outside gardens cleaned up more. As they toured, they found Hermione and Neville, who were both happy to meet the two new members of the family. Harry also showed the elves the small room he had setup for them and they both seemed quite happy with it. Once they were familiar with everything, Harry left them to get started and returned to his office.

As another week drew to a close, the month of May was almost done. The greenhouse company had contacted Neville and the first shipment was due to arrive the following week. In preparation, Neville contacted a magical building contractor and arranged for a group of six to be available the day after the supplies arrived. The hope was that within a couple more weeks Potter Nursery would be ready to start caring for its first new plants.

The first day of June was a monumental one for the residents of Potter Island and also for Potter Nursery. That day marked the first arrival via portkey of a batch of supplies for the greenhouse build. Harry was quite fascinated to learn how magical building was done and his first lesson was the delivery of building supplies that came in by portkey on several large pallets to specified coordinates on a hill overlooking the build site. Neville was on hand for the arrival at nine in the morning and quickly confirmed that all appeared to be in place as expected.

The actual build began the following day with the help of a crew that Silverclaw had coordinated the hiring of. Gringotts had vetted each person, easing Harry's mind somewhat. Still, none would be coming to the manor directly and using the floo. Instead, Neville borrowed Harry's chain and met the crew at the Leaky, where he then portkeyed them to and from each day. Although Harry let Neville take the lead, he did make his way out to meet the crew a couple of hours after they had begun. It was amazing to watch the magical building and how quickly it was taking shape.

The building started on a Wednesday and foundations for all the greenhouses were in place, with the framing complete for the first five by the end of the week. That weekend Hermione worked on installing supplementary lighting, as well as venting controls that were all powered by her runestones. Each greenhouse had two small supplementary runestones that fed off a main runestone that she buried deep in the center of the ring of greenhouses, at the nexus of where all the ambient magic was flowing through. A survey map of the island that Harry had found had also shown a ley line that ran cross-width of the island, near where the nursery was, and directly under the manor. With careful placement, the key runestone would pull traces of energy to help feed the smaller stones. It seemed to work well in initial tests, but she knew the real test would be to see how everything performed when all the greenhouses were up and running.

On the first Friday of June, more excitement descended on the island in the form of two owls that arrived at breakfast from the Ministry Department of Education. They came bearing envelopes that had been forwarded from the Australian Department of Education and included NEWT results for Harry and Hermione. As usual, Hermione was beside herself with worry and her hands shook so bad that she had to pass the envelope to Ron at breakfast to have him open it since she couldn't hold still. Harry had his open, but waited to pull out the results, wanting Hermione to look at hers first. Finally, with shaky hands, she managed. It took a full minute but gradually her shakes settled and her face lit up.

"Os! All outstandings! Eight NEWTs!"

Harry, Ron, and Neville all cheered and proceeded to hug Hermione in rotation.

"What did I tell you! I knew it!"

"Your turn now Harry."

Harry nodded and pulled out his results. He wasn't expecting anything as spectacular as Hermione's, but he hoped to pass most of them.

"I passed them all! Three outstandings, an exceeds expectations in Transfiguration, and an acceptable in History of Magic."

"Congrats man! History, wow!"

Harry was pummeled and backslapped and Hermione hugged him. She knew how hard he had worked after pulling a dreadful on his History OWL. An acceptable was quite an accomplishment.

"So this calls for a celebration, except it will have to wait until Ginny and Luna are done with school."

"But we are definitely having a party once they are here!"

The next week the crew returned and finished the first five greenhouses in another day and a half, aided by the fact that each came in easy to assemble kits. Then they started on the others just hours after a second shipment of supplies portkeyed in. By the end of the week they were almost done and worked late on Thursday and Friday to finish the last greenhouses. It was good that June saw longer days and Neville paid the men well for their extra work. It meant that by the ninth of June, the build process for Potter Nursery was complete.

The following weekend Hermione put her runes in place in the rest of the greenhouses while Neville began the long process of ferrying his plants from Longbottom House out to the island. In the end it would take a couple of weekends to complete the transfer, but he was overjoyed at the brilliant new greenhouses he had to work in.

Neville's excitement was only heightened a week later when the first cuttings and starts began to arrive from various suppliers and he grew busier as he carefully tended each new item as if it were a newborn baby. Harry may not have been the best at Herbology, but he made frequent trips out to visit the greenhouses and was thrilled with the progress. Even if the pottings seemed a bit sparse in the large greenhouses, he knew it would only be a couple of years before Potter Nursery would be flourishing.


	8. Growing a Family

Chapter 8 – Growing a Family

As June progressed, the six residents of Potter Island settled into life together gradually. The elves made short work of setting the rest of the lived in half of the manor and grounds to rights and even Hermione settled into the idea of having the help around. Harry still cooked on occasion when he felt like it, usually large breakfasts on the weekend, but dinners were now fixed and waiting when the scattered group of friends came together after their long days busy with their different tasks.

As for the dynamics of the four humans living in the manor, the addition of Neville had taken some adjustment. He was welcome, but the trio found it difficult at times to include him amongst themselves. He never seemed to make a fuss about it, but it was obvious that he felt like the odd man out. It had never been a problem when they had a larger group, but it was more troublesome when it was just the four of them.

One day a couple of weeks after Neville had arrived, the regular shipments of plants tapered off a bit and Neville's constant work seemed to lessen some. He hadn't left the island in weeks and he began to disappear regularly enough that his friends started to take notice and Harry commented one night at dinner.

"So, Neville's missing again. Do you think everything's alright? I mean, I know he's not tied down here, but I wonder about him."

"I think he's alright. He was a bit out of sorts for a while, but he's seemed better lately."

Hermione was looking between Harry and Ron and chuckled. She had a woman's intuition of an idea what was happening.

"Guys, I think Neville is fine. He worked himself too hard for a couple of weeks there. Plants were arriving at all hours. Now he's finally taking a break. I think he's seeing someone if you want to know the truth."

"Really? But Hogwarts doesn't let out for another week."

"Really Ron, there are other girls besides Ginny and Luna. Anyway, I wouldn't worry about Neville. You know he won't neglect the plants and he seems happier now."

Neville was back by the next morning and continuing with his duties as usual. He was cheerful and fine, so Harry decided to let him be. Then the business needs brought an answer to more personal questions when Neville arrived at Harry's office a couple of days later. He knocked and Harry called him in.

"Hi Nev, come sit down. How are things going?"

"Everything's going well, the wilting with the mudbog flowers is doing better. I think I'm going to save them."

"Brilliant."

"I wanted to talk to you about traveling Harry. I've sourced what I can from suppliers for this season and there are a few items I can source in the wild that are in season now. Specfically, I want to go to Morocco, Algeria, Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, and Pakistan for the arid plants. Then Venezuela, Brazil, Angola and Zambia for some Highland plants. I may need to do some winter traveling as well for a few unusual species, but this should cover the majority of what we need. I know its short notice, but with portkeys and traveling alone, I should be able to be in and out quickly of each country. I think maybe two months total travel. I'd like to leave at the end of the month."

"Alright, that is a quick turnaround, but everything we've been doing has been quick with the nursery. What about taking care of things while you're gone?"

"I have a person planned for this, but it gets kind of personal as well…"

"Really Nev? We're friends first."

"I know, and I appreciate that Harry. You, um, probably heard I've been involved with Susan Bones?"

"I heard a rumor, but I've heard several rumors."

"I'm sure. Well, Susan and I are friends and more, similar to what you and Hermione have, except we don't see each other as much. I actually didn't see her for a couple of weeks and I was really missing her. I've been visiting her again and she's really great. It isn't just her though. She's been friends with Hannah Abbott since before Hogwarts and they're a couple. I mean really bonded, but they both enjoy a bit of variety, but only with certain friends. I'm one of those. That's probably some of the rumors you've heard. I'm telling you this because I want to nominate Susan to hire on and take over while I'm not here. She has an O in Herbology and works in an apothecary in Diagon, but she hates her job. She's ready to quit and stop being harassed, and I think this opportunity would work for both of us. If I collect enough samples on the trip, I'll need part time help after. I told you about Hannah, because you need to know that Hannah may come and visit too. She may do odd tasks for Susan, but she may just hang around if Susan is really busy. The two of them really like being together and you need to be aware. First though you should know that I'm picking Susan based on her Herbology skills. I wouldn't trust the nursery to her otherwise."

"Alright, I understand. It's a tiny bit shocking, but not overly so. I like Susan and Hannah, they were really good in the DA. They're both welcome on the island and I know you'll pick the best person for the job. You probably need to start training Susan soon, so we'll put her on salary starting Monday if that's okay? Have her quit her obnoxious job and floo out here. Bring Hannah along and they can stay for dinner. We may be running a business, but we're friends first. I don't want to lose that. And start working on your itinerary for travel. It sounds interesting."

"Thanks Harry, I appreciate it. Susan and Hannah are both great gals."

Neville left the office and Harry was left to ponder the latest interesting developments in his nursery business. As he thought of Susan and Hannah, his mind drifted to Ginny and Luna and he couldn't wait for one more week when Hogwarts would finally be done. Then he realized that the two of them were probably in the middle of NEWTs and shuddered when he thought about how stressed they most likely were at the moment.

The following evening Susan and Hannah floo'd to the island with Neville and received their first tour of both the manor and the developing nursery. Dinner that night was served out on the veranda and the weather was perfect and warm with the sun setting over the ocean and the two new arrivals were completely enchanted by Potter Island. There was some talk of business, but mainly the group of friends spent time catching up. Susan and Hannah had never been part of Harry's immediate group of friends, but they were both sweet and he found it interesting to see how bonded the two of them were. Ron may have gaped at a couple of points when the two were more affectionate, but Harry had no problem with their cuddling or hand holding.

With Harry in complete agreement of Neville's choice to hire Susan, she officially started the following Monday, not quite two weeks before he was due to leave on his trip. She floo'd to the island each day and then made her way directly from the manor entrance to the greenhouses, where she began the process of learning what each plant's specific needs were.

With Susan around to help, Neville decided that it was time to go ahead with his own plans to take his NEWT tests. He hadn't studied for a lot, but he went ahead and tested for Herbology, Charms, and DADA. With Neville making the time for his tests, Ron yielded to peer pressure and also signed up the same week and took exams in Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, and (amazingly) Potions. Despite Bill's tutoring, he still bowed out when it came to History of Magic. He admired Harry, but he just couldn't handle the endless facts and drilling the subject required.

With Neville preparing to add more plants to the greenhouses soon, Hermione was busy installing the last of the runestones in the couple of last empty greenhouses. So far her runestones that were installed in functioning greenhouses had all been working fine and the central runestone was showing a surplus of magic buildup, so that she didn't have to worry about it running low.

With the greenhouses done, Hermione talked to Harry and he was eager to have her start to install the system in the manor. The manor system would be much larger and more complex, so Hermione started with an intricate keystone that she carved and buried in the basement. On the afternoon she placed it, Harry joined her and they made an occasion of removing a section of stone flooring and then digging out the dirt underneath. The keystone was roughly 1.5 meters square and required a bit of excavation, but it was eventually sunk a meter under the floor and approximately where the ley line should cross the manor. With the keystone in place, the floor was put back together and then Hermione had to begin the tedious process of putting the individual tied runestones in place around the manor.

In each room of the manor Hermione placed a small runestone by the door into the room and tied the runestone to a tiny runestone in each light fixture in the room. The light fixtures in the room then had a runestone with a lumos rune that was keyed to the individual activation stone for the room. Each room had to be keyed individually, so that turning on one light would not cause all of the lights around the house to go on. Each individual light fixture's rune stone could also be operated separately, so that individual lamps could be turned on and off separate from the rest of the room, but still drew their power from the room's main runestone. It was a long process to install, but after finishing a couple of rooms, everything worked flawlessly and Hermione was encouraged as she continued through the large manor.

In addition to lights, Hermione developed runestones to run all the water in the house. Currently the generator drove a pump for hot water from the hot springs and cold water from a well. Instead, Hermione located the two sources of water and put large summoning runestones on them. By then putting smaller, tied runestones on every hot and cold water source, it meant that turning on any hot or cold tap essentially summoned delicious spring or well water into the house. Magic could always create water with an aguamenti, but the water created was completely neutral with no minerals and at a flat temperature. The island had incredible natural resources and the summoning charms on the taps allowed the manor to utilize the water without relying on outdated generators and pumps. Hermione had come to adore her mineral soaked baths and was not willing to give them up. All of the small lumos and summoning stones pulled power from the master stone in the basement that drew off ambient magic in the house, as well as from the ley line that ran through the land. In the end it would take a whole week to finish the stones in one wing and the basement, but at the end of the week another 'ceremony' was able to take place.

It was Saturday the 26th of June and Hogwarts had released the day before. Ginny and Luna had each gone to their respective homes for one night before showing up at the manor the following morning, where they were greeted by an effusive round of hugs. There was much to catch up on over breakfast, but the biggest topic of discussion was the runestone project. Luna had taken Runes and was especially interested. After breakfast Hermione gave a demonstration of both the light and water systems. To turn on the lights in a room, one just had to run their hand over the lumos panel, similar to a muggle light switch. The ambient magic would activate the lumos spell. Doing it again would turn the lights off. To activate the water, she had set the runestones to detect the movement of faucets, so that turning a faucet caused the water to come on. Essentially everything worked like it always had, just much more efficiently. Both girls were impressed and it was then that Harry made an announcement.

"Well, since we're all here and the system is working, shall we all go together and shut off the generator?"

A round of cheers met his idea and everyone trooped out of the manor and down the path to the generator building. When they arrived, Harry stepped back and gestured to Hermione.

"I think after all your hard work, you should be the one to do the honors Hermione."

Hermione thanked him sagely and stepped forward to switch off the enormous machine. As it gradually wound down, the noise stopped and Harry grinned.

"Now I just have to finish the other wing before someone decides to move in there."

"Which won't be immediate."

Everyone left and wandered slowly back to the manor. Harry looped his arm in Ginny's and felt relieved to have the other two girls back, he had really missed them.

"So Gin, what are your plans now that you're a graduate?"

"I'm undecided still. I'll probably help at the Hogsmeade shop some. I suppose I could apply at the Ministry when I get my NEWT results. That's what mum is pushing me to do."

"Well don't do it just because of your mum."

Ginny shrugged, having grown a bit morose with the topic and Harry decided to switch the discussion to plans for the day. Everyone agreed that it was a perfect beach day and went in the house to change. Ginny and Luna had thankfully come prepared with bags in hand and all the wizards were appreciative when the three scantily clad witches removed their wraps once they reached the beach. The elves popped in at various times with cold drinks and lunch and the day was good fun. Ron had even found a fishing pole in storage and manage to bring in a couple of large fish out of the surf that Dina happily took away to add to the dinner preparations. As Harry lay back with a pretty witch on each side of him, friends around him, and a cold butterbeer in hand, he thought that life was pretty good.

The following day Harry decided to throw a large 'summer party' at the manor and invited all of his friends from school, as well as a few that he didn't know as well that were from Ginny and Luna's year. Although it was last minute, there was a lot to celebrate and he hoped for a good turnout. Along with his and Hermione's NEWT results, the celebration was marking the end of Ginny and Luna's Hogwarts years. The party would also serve as a send off for Neville, who would leave several days later. It would also be the first opportunity that Harry's wider group of friends would have to see Potter Island and he knew that curiosity was high.

The party was scheduled to start at six in the evening, with a preparatory beach party and everyone was instructed to bring swimwear. All of Harry's immediate friends were down on the beach already while Harry waited by the floo as guests poured in at regular intervals. One of the first to arrive were Fred and George with Angie and Alicia. Fred brushed ash off himself and whistled as he looked around.

"Wow, nice digs Harrikins. Ron wasn't exaggerating."

"Probably not. I'll be giving tours later, but we're going to hang out at the beach until sunset. Just follow the marked path out the back door and off the veranda. If you get lost, yell for Mingy. I'll be with you all when everyone else arrives."

"Sure thing, I hear a beach calling me…"

The foursome left and Harry spent the next twenty minutes fielding arrivals. Almost everyone who had been invited showed up, with a good crowd of forty or so. Once everyone was done arriving, Harry made his own way down to the beach.

The next hour or so was spent playing in the surf and sand with the large group of friends. As the sun lowered in the sky, the party adjourned back to the veranda where a fire pit and barbeque had been set up. Earlier that day Harry, Ron, and Ginny had spent a good few hours fishing and had brought in a good catch to add to the evening meal. As everyone sat down to eat, they were all appreciative of the range of seafood, both what had been caught earlier, and the shellfish that Harry had bought fresh off the docks on nearby St. Mary's island. Dina prepared all the food perfectly and drinks flowed in abundance as dinner ran over an hour. By the time the dishes were cleared, more than one groan could be heard.

As everyone enjoyed after dinner drinks and a couple of joints were passed around, someone shouted something about a tour, which Harry had almost forgotten about and he dragged himself out of his chair as everyone followed to get the full tour of the manor. Of course the basement pool was a highlight. Where everyone ended up though was the large second floor game room. The rest of the evening was spent with lots of drinks and rounds of various games. Shortly before midnight the first guests began to leave and by two all those that were going to leave had gone. A few never made it off Harry's sofas, so the elves found extra blankets and covered them wherever they found them.

One of those who never made it home was Ginny, who woke up happily next to Harry the following morning. As she was coming around, Harry groaned next to her and cracked an eye open. He smiled when he saw the red hair on the pillow next to him.

"Morning love, ugh, I don't know if it's good yet. Dina!"

The elf popped in at Harry's summons and he rolled over to look at her.

"Dina, two hangover potions please."

The elf popped out and returned less than a minute later with the vials in hand. Both Harry and Ginny took them and downed them readily. Harry thanked his elf and she popped out as he fell back on the bed.

"Alright, the morning is looking better now, especially with you here Gin. I tell you, I didn't think the school year would ever finish."

"How do you think I felt? I may be unsure what I want to do, but I am glad to have that chapter of life done with."

Harry cuddled Ginny close and they kissed lazily for a minute before pulling back to continue their discussion.

"So Gin, what are your plans for the day?"

"I was hoping to hang out here a while longer and delay heading home. Mum is going to be a nightmare about me not coming home last night. And I know she has a list of chores ready for me. You'd think I was twelve. I start helping in the Hogsmeade shop on Monday, but I'm free for a couple of days and I really just want to relax."

"You know you could solve the problem and just move in here. I've got the room. Ron commutes to the store every day. It's a quick floo trip and then he apparates."

"Really? That sounds grand. Mum will pitch it, but I really don't care. You do know that Luna will be visiting frequently. Her dad expanded the Quibbler and has taken over most of the house with it. She's been using the Burrow to escape to, but if I'm here, she'll come here instead."

"There's plenty of room for Luna too. As far as I'm concerned, I'm building a new kind of family here. It's great if everyone pitches in, but I've got more money than I know what to do with."

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes with wonder and kissed him deeply. Then he rolled her over and both realized that the potion had taken full effect and they were more than ready for another go as they spent the next hour pleasuring each other. Once they were done, Ginny followed Harry to his spacious bath and joined him for a long and relaxing soak.

When Ginny and Harry finally surfaced, they found that most of the crowd from the night before had departed and just the immediate friends were gathered in the main dining room as Dina served them an elaborate spread. Once everyone loaded their plates, Harry decided it was time to voice his proposal.

"So, Ginny and I were talking this morning and she has decided to move in. No surprise, but Molly hasn't exactly been treating her like a grown woman and Ginny would like to get out on her own. She can commute to Wheezes the same as Ron does. She mentioned that your house has been overtaken by the Quibbler Luna, so I wanted to extend the offer to you as well. You're welcome to move into the west wing with us, or we can even open the other wing if you want."

"Really Harry, that's quite kind. I think I would like being here with you all, but I'll stay here in the same wing. The other wing has been empty so long I'm sure it's full of fluffhoarders and mumblies."

"Excellent, well your choice. That means we'll have all six of us living here now and I want you all to know that I look at this like we're building a family. I don't have any blood relatives, but I love you all for different reasons and I see all of us living here together as a unique family unit. We've already agreed to not be jealous of each other and that's just part of it. As much as I appreciate you contributing, everyone here is equal regardless of contribution. I just want to make that clear."

Everyone had paused in their eating and Ron even seemed to be choking a bit on some eggs, while Hermione was wiping a couple of tears. Luna had a serene smile and Ginny hugged Harry's arm. The entire group was obviously moved by Harry's words, but it was Neville who responded first.

"I appreciate that Harry, I feel the same. I don't feel like this place is just a flat or a house where I'm living. It's different here. And I know I have a job to do, but it really feels like I'm contributing to something bigger."

Hermione nodded and was the next to speak up.

"I agree with Neville, this house is more than just a structure. Already in a short time we've made it a home. There's actually something that I was reading a while ago that I think describes us. I'll show it to you later."

A couple of others nodded and brunch resumed as talk turned to the task of moving in the two newest residents. It was decided that Neville and Ron would go with Luna to help her pack and move her things to the island, while Harry and Hermione would go with Ginny to face Molly Weasley and help Ginny pack and move.

Once brunch was done the two groups split up and floo'd out separately before then apparating to their different destinations. When the group arrived at the Burrow, Ginny took the lead and Molly was waiting.

"Ginevra! There you are finally! It's almost noon, where have you been? We have rules in this house young lady!"

"The party went late, so I slept at the manor mum. And yes, I know about the rules in this house, so I think it is time that I move out. Harry and Hermione are here to help me pack. I'm moving to Potter Manor."

"What? Now? Just like that?"

"Yes mum. I finished school for you, but I'm almost eighteen. I've been an adult for a while, it's time I start to make my own decisions. I love you, but I need to make my own way."

"But what will you do? You haven't even received your NEWTs yet."

"I'll figure it out. For the summer, I'm helping at Wheezes. Now, excuse me mum, but I need to pack."

Ginny proceeded upstairs with Harry and Hermione following after saying quick hellos to Molly. With the help of lightening and shrinking charms, packing took a bit less than two hours and everything fit in four boxes and two suitcases. When they were done, Harry levitated everything downstairs. Ginny said a final tearful goodbye to her mum, and the group each took hold of items as they portkeyed away.

Arriving back at the manor, the group from the Burrow found that Luna and her group had arrived back only a short while before. She and Ginny took all their things and spent the rest of the afternoon selecting bedrooms, unpacking, and settling in.

With the arrival of Ginny and Luna, the manor took on another flavor of life. Each new addition to the household added a new kind of variety. For Hermione, she loved her guys, but greatly enjoyed having women in residence with her to help balance out the perspective. The guys on the other hand enjoyed each of the unique witches in the household. Everyone had their own space, but often would come together in the evenings for dinner when lively discussions ensued over a variety of topics. As for more personal activities, everyone had their own bedrooms, but couples frequently divided up and no one had a reason to feel neglected.

After searching, Hermione was unable to find the book that she had thought of at dinner and desperately wanted to read again. She had read it a couple of years before during the summer, but she realized that it was probably packed with the boxes from her parents' house. Eventually she gave up and just ordered a copy from a muggle reseller. She spent a few days reading it again and then passed it off to Harry. He seemed intrigued, although she knew it would take him a while to work through it.

A few days after Ginny and Luna moved in, on the 30th, Neville left the island for his whirlwind tour of the world in search of plants. Susan had been working for nearly two weeks and took over seamlessly from him. She and Hannah were regular visitors on the island and, although they were not part of Harry's original group of friends, they started to mesh well with everyone.

Although Susan's main duty to begin with was to maintain the existing plants, a week after Neville left, her duties expanded when Neville's first portkey delivery of new plant specimens arrived that needed to be settled into a greenhouse. She was kept quite busy with that, as well as with the flourishing vegetable nursery that was seeing the first fruits start to appear. As her duties increased with each new portkey that delivered new specimens, she stayed longer on the island and Hannah was seen visiting more as well, since her girlfriend was working so much overtime. While there was a lot of work involved, Harry made sure that Susan always took time for lunch and both she and Hannah often stayed and had dinner with the rest of the household. By the time Neville had been gone for two weeks, the two witches were firmly established into the routine of Harry's unique, developing family.

While Potter Nursery was keeping busy, so was the latest expansion to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade, which was doubling in size and was due to re-open in time for the new school year. After the war, Headmistress McGonagall had instated a new rule that allowed all sixth and seventh years to have full Hogsmeade access every weekend and Fred and George were looking forward to the boost in business. Ron had been designated the general manager for the store and was leading the efforts to get it ready to re-open by September first. Ginny was just helping part time in the afternoons, but she welcomed the opportunity.

As for Luna, she still hadn't decided how to pursue her magical creature studies and had instead decided to focus on a secondary hobby for the summer, her painting. On the ground floor of the manor there was a formal parlor at the back of the house that wasn't used often, as the household didn't do a lot of formal entertaining. The room faced the back veranda and received plentiful sunlight, making it ideal for her painting. Although she had only intended to make temporary use of the space, as soon as Harry had seen her working, he happily had the elves help move some furniture out and set up the space as a studio where Luna could be found most of the time. When Harry took a break from his own office, it was just a few steps to Luna's studio and he often enjoyed checking out what she was working on. Some of her paintings were a bit fanciful, but she was quite talented.

As July came to an end, Harry received word from Neville that he had finished all but his South American destinations and that he hoped to be home in couple of weeks. All of the greenhouses now had something growing in them, even if they weren't all full it would just take time as the small samples grew and were propagated. Susan seemed quite happy with everything that had been arriving, and from what Harry understood of what he saw, he was quite thrilled as well. Also, the first vegetables were just starting to be harvested and Harry especially enjoyed touring the vegetable greenhouse. Combined with regular fresh fish that was caught by different members of the household, Harry had the satisfaction that his land was starting to provide for those who were living on it. As for the cannabis greenhouse, it would need a bit longer, but with the help of some magical fertilizers, Harry hoped to be smoking his very own strain of weed before long.

As Neville wrapped up his whirlwind herbological tour, Susan was inundated with new arriving samples and it seemed that she was practically living at the manor. Harry was ready to ask her to move in, but wanted to wait for Neville to arrive home.

Everything was going well for Harry until a fateful day in mid-August when he received a panicked floo call late one night from Tonks. He had been just about ready to call it a night when Mingy had alerted him that someone was calling and they 'seemed most distressed'. As soon as Harry made his way to the floo, he knew immediately something was terribly wrong when he saw the face of the usually placid Tonks sobbing and shaking visibly, even through the distortion of the flames.

"Tonks, what is it? Teddy?"

"Yes, it…it's Teddy. We're at Mungo's. He's got Crup Cough. The healer says it's the worst case he's seen. Can…can you come?"

"Of course. Let me tell the others. I'll be there as quick as I can."

Tonks nodded her head and withdrew from the floo as Harry took a moment to collect himself. He'd heard of Crup Cough, but he knew there was a preventative potion for it, much like vaccinations in the non-magical world. He knew it was one of the more severe magical childhood illnesses, but beyond that he didn't know much. Shaking himself, he ran back upstairs to inform everyone else. Hermione was working on some runes, finalizing work on what would hopefully allow them to have a telly before long. Harry looked at her desperately for answers.

"Hermione, can you tell me more? I've only heard a bit about Crup Cough?"

Everyone in the room was in a state of distressed shock, as Hermione sighed and set her work aside.

"It's a bit like whooping cough Harry. It's an infection that feeds off the magical core. Children get preventative potions, but like vaccines, there's a small percentage that the potion is not effective for. Children have a very distinctive cough that sounds like a crup coughing up a hairball, thus the name. Also, a high, dangerous fever is common. The cough can get severe enough that some children break bones, vomit, or even rupture their throat partly. From what I remember reading, treatment options once a child is sick are mostly supportive care."

Harry groaned and felt a bit sick himself. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny discussed going to visit as well, but Hermione pointed out that visitors would most likely be limited to immediate family, so they desisted. Harry promised to pass on their wishes to Tonks and left after passing on the news. He quickly floo'd and then apparated to the outside apparition point for the hospital.

It took a few minutes for Harry to be directed to the right ward, but once he was in the children's critical care ward, he was soon greeted by a middle age healer who brought Tonks out to see him. The healer's name was Abernathy and he looked solemn as he passed sterile robes to Harry. Tonks was already outfitted. The healer briefed Harry as he gowned himself.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Lupin told us to expect you. Truthfully, we usually only allow in immediate family, but you are his godfather, which is good enough for me. Little Teddy is a very sick little boy right now. We've got him on a series of potions to combat the infection as much as possible, but Crup Cough is a multi layered infection that is quite persistent. As well as trying to combat the cause, he is on a potion to combat the fever and calm the worst of the cough. He really needs rest as well, so finally we have him on a mild dreamless sleep. It's a lot for a child under two, but we need to be aggressive in treating this."

"Can I do anything?"

"Just being here to support Mrs. Tonks is a help. She wipes him down with a cool solution that is a very dilute murtlap essence. You can certainly help with that. Here in this ward we keep a close watch on the patients. It's a waiting game now. The next couple of days are critical."

Tonks was listening, obviously tired. She had heard it before, but still she seemed to wilt a bit and Harry put an arm around her. When Healer Abernathy finished briefing them, he led them back to Teddy's room. Harry paused as he entered, not quite prepared for the sight of the impossibly small little boy in the cot with potion infusions running into him and a bubble head charm over him. Through the bubble, Harry saw his hair was reverted to his natural brown color. Tonks stepped over and dipped a cloth into a basin of solution and began to wipe Teddy's bare chest. Stepping over to her side, Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you sit down for a bit and let me."

Tonks nodded and Harry took over, carefully wiping down the little boy in an attempt to keep him cool. Even through the cloth, he could feel the heat radiating off of him. Harry found himself shaking and carefully began some breathing exercises to bring himself back under control. It was so difficult to see Teddy lying in the hospital cot helpless. He hadn't realized until that moment just how much Teddy meant to him.

Harry didn't move from his duty for several hours as Tonks managed a bit of fitful sleep in the chair behind him. When she woke, they switched and set a routine that they would maintain over the next couple of days. When Harry took a break from watching over Teddy, he made an occasional foray to the cafeteria for food for himself and Tonks, otherwise she never would have eaten. He also sent several owls to friends and to Andi Tonks to update them on Teddy's progress.

On his third day in the hospital, Teddy's fever finally broke and the healers stopped the dreamless sleep and allowed him to awaken. Thankfully only a light cough remained and the little boy was alert and happy to see his mother and godfather doting on him. He tired quickly though and it was obvious that he was still quite sick.

After another couple of days in the hospital, Teddy was finally released to go home with his mother. Tonks had been staying with her mum since the end of the war, but after a bit of late night discussion while Teddy slept, she agreed to come stay at the manor with Teddy for a while. They both agreed that the clean sea air would be good for his healing. Andi Tonks wasn't as happy, but Harry added her to the guest list on the floo and left an open invitation for her to visit whenever she wanted.

With Tonks and Teddy moving into the manor, Harry officially opened the other wing of the manor. When Tonks arrived and was given her selection of rooms to choose from, she was left stunned when she was presented with an entire manor wing for herself and Ted. Although Harry offered her one of the large master suites, she preferred a smaller suite that still offered a sweeping ocean view and had an attached door to the suite next door, which she set up for Teddy.

With the second wing of the manor now open, Harry was concerned that his elves might get over worked, so a couple of days later he made his way to the Ministry to apply for another elf. Although the paperwork didn't seem to be any less, he found that adding an elf to an established household required less wait than setting up a new household and, three days later, Fin joined Harry's rapidly growing family.

Tonks stayed at the manor with a recovering Teddy for another week, but it wasn't long before it was obvious that the little boy was thankfully fully recovered. It was also obvious that he adored living on the island. He loved to run free across the grass and dunes, build sandcastles, chase crabs, frolic in the surf, and go flying with his godfather. Although Harry was busy during the day and his business meetings frequently called him away from the manor, when he was free, he doted on the little boy. Teddy never lacked for attention from anyone else either and all the residents of the manor were equally in love with the mischievous little boy. By the time Tonks had to return to work and went to take Teddy to his grandmother's for the day, it was a battle to get the little boy in the floo and off the island for even a few hours.

Just as Tonks and Teddy were settling into the manor, Neville finally returned from his whirlwind trip around the world. To welcome him home, Harry planned a large party with all their friends for a fish fry. He, Ron, and Ginny spent most of the day before his arrival fishing. Then Dina and the newly arrived Fin prepared the fish while everyone else hung streamers and a large welcome home sign in the entrance hall of the manor. All the guests trickled in for an hour before Neville's portkey finally deposited him in front of the manor. Everyone was waiting and welcomed him with a cheer. He looked a bit shocked as his face broke out into a huge grin. Harry stepped forward first with a manly hug and backslap.

"Good to have you back mate. You're looking fit and tan."

"Yes, I've been out in the sun a lot. It's good to be back. I've missed everyone. I wasn't expecting a big to do."

Harry waved him off and everyone else descended on the guest of honor, with Susan and Hannah being in the front row. Soon the initial greetings were done and everyone made their way to the back veranda. The rest of the evening was spent around the fire pit with friends all eager to listen to Neville's stories of his travels. Dinner was eaten casually, with fish and chips devoured in large quantities and enjoyed by all. Gradually guests excused themselves as the evening wore on. Augusta Longbottom was one of the first to grow tired. Then Tonks left to put Teddy to bed. Then others gradually drifted away. When Neville finally retired for the evening, no one questioned when Susan and Hannah decided to spend the night with him.

The next morning Neville was up bright and early and ready to follow Susan to the greenhouses. Hannah decided to leave them to it while she had a bit of a lie-in. Neville was thrilled with the progress of all the plants and the morning went quickly as he and Susan worked their way through the arid greenhouses. When they took a break for lunch, Hannah joined them on the back veranda where Harry and Luna had also come to enjoy the beautiful weather and a mid-day break.

Once lunch was finished, Luna left to return to her painting and Harry decided it was a good time to talk to Neville, Susan, and Hannah.

"So Neville, feeling good about everything in the greenhouses? Susan's been doing a great job."

"Yes, we've only been through the arid houses, but they look great. Not that I'm surprised. There's not much for me to do."

"That brings up something else Harry. You won't need me as much now that Nev's back."

"True, but I still want to keep you part time Susie. I don't want Nev to have to pull long hours. And he is the director of the nursery, so he needs to manage the long term goals of the nursery as well, future harvests and such."

"Well that sounds good. I appreciate the work."

"That brings up something else I've been meaning to discuss with the three of you. Something a bit more personal. I know I'm your employer, but I'm also your friend. Neville is living here in the manor and I know the two of you visit regularly. I know you and Neville are involved and I think it's great. I'm not sure where you're living right now, but I wanted to offer for Susan and Hannah to move in to the manor as well if you're interested. We have a bit of space in my wing, or the other wing is mostly free and has a lot of space. As long as you don't mind a toddler running around. You know how big the place is. And if you decide to move into the other wing, Nev may want to move over there. Whatever you all want. It's just that I know you've been spending so much time here, I thought it may be easier."

"Wow. That's an intriguing offer Harry. "

Neville looked excited and looked at Susan and Hannah. Both witches looked happy and the threesome whispered among themselves for a minute. Then Hannah spoke for the group.

"We're going to take you up on the offer Harry on one condition."

Harry nodded.

"Well, Neville has room and board included with his salary, so when you calculate a part time salary for Susie, figure room and board for her and me included, although we'll be in one room. Except I do eat. Right now we're renting a small flat and it's alright, but it's nothing special. We want this to be fair for you also. And we think that we'd like to spread out a bit and move into the other wing."

"And I'll probably move over there too Harry."

"Alright, sounds good. So, I was paying Susie by the hour, shall we discuss employment terms while we're talking? Nev, you're the director, what would you say you need, half time help?"

"Sure, that would probably suffice."

"Alright then, Susan I'd like to offer you a half time position with Potter Nursery for a salary 1,250 galleons a year, plus room and board for yourself and Hannah. Does that sound fair?"

Susan seemed a bit stunned, but collected herself.

"Um, sure Harry."

"Brilliant, I'll advise my account manager. Business concluded. Feel free to move in whenever. Take your pick of bedrooms. Look out for a wild dervish of a toddler goes by the name of Teddy."

That brought a chuckle as everyone raised their drinks and toasted the end of another successful negotiation and another addition to the growing family within Potter Manor.


	9. Commune

**I had a review that said I should increase the rating due to the weed usage in the story. That was just one review though, so thoughts?**

o-o-o-o

Chapter 9 – Commune

Neville moved into the east wing of the manor the following day and then a couple of days later Susan and Hannah made their move to the island. Although the manor was large, it was starting to feel like it was filling up and Harry couldn't have been happier.

With the addition of more people, and with Potter Island now supplying some of its own foodstuffs, Harry began additional plans to expand the farm the following spring. As he made plans, he was starting to think even more about the thoughts outlined in the book that Hermione had given him, _Communes: Creating and Managing the Collective Life_. Harry had heard the term 'commune' in passing once, but had never really known much about it, but as he read more about the different types of communes, including kibbutzim, Shakers, and hippies, the idea greatly appealed to him. He didn't think that what he and his friends were developing on the island would fit into any of the molds that had previously been designed, but he was beginning to think that they could perhaps design something unique of their own.

Soon August drew to a close and September flew by. October was ushered in with the first Hogsmeade weekend for the new school year, which also saw the grand re-opening of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Hogsmeade branch. Ron and Ginny were both frantic for the last couple of weeks, but then the madness died down after the very successful re-opening.

Shortly before the Wheezes grand re-opening, Luna returned home to England after an extended trip to the Far East as part of a research project to write several articles for the Quibbler for her father. Still, she ensured she was back in plenty of time to support her friends. She had been gone for five weeks and the manor had lost a distinct flavor with her absence. Harry especially missed wandering from his office to her studio for occasional breaks and odd chats over any number of unusual topics. When she arrived home, it was unannounced just one day prior to the grand re-opening, so there was no time to arrange a welcome home party. Not that Luna minded, but her friends were a bit put out, wishing for a bit more time to focus on her and hear about her travels.

After the successful launch of the newly redesigned Wheezes, Harry invited all of the widespread group of friends to the manor the following weekend for a dinner to welcome Luna back home properly. The weather was such as October wore on that outside parties were no more, but the elves fixed a delicious dinner that everyone quite enjoyed. The pudding that followed dinner featured all of Luna's favorites and more than one person was amazed at how the small woman could put away so much food. After dinner everyone retired to the lounge where Luna passed around pictures and regaled her audience with stories for a couple of hours about the many known and unknown creatures she had seen on her travels. The night went late and the manor saw some extra guests stay over. If anyone noticed that Luna took Harry's arm and that they disappeared together at the end of the night, no one said anything.

When Harry and Luna woke the next morning, Harry decided to have a bit of a lie-in and called for Dina to bring them breakfast in bed. It was a rare treat that he didn't call for often, but he wanted to enjoy his time with Luna a bit longer. As they ate breakfast at a languid pace in bed, they talked about everything and gradually the topic of various businesses came up when Luna brought up another idea for Harry.

"You know Harry, when I was in Cambodia to study the demiguise tribes in that country I started to think about managing a tribe or two of my own. They're a bit difficult if you're not attuned to them of course, but for some reason, I had no problem seeing their auras. I also think that the stand of forest at the peak of the island would be ideal for them. And since we're south of England, I think it's temperate enough here."

"Really? That is interesting. I've been wondering if the forest could be used for any kind of farming without cutting it down. I thought about truffles, but apparently they're the wrong kind of trees. How do demiguise work as a business? I know we have to get the hair off of them."

"They're much like sheep. You shear them once a year. They build mud and stick dwellings in the trees and eat berries, flowers, and certain leaves. The forest is quite plentiful for them. Also, they occasionally lose nails and teeth and those can be used for potions ingredients. They live for 30-40 years and breed every 7-8 years with 1-2 pups per cycle. They're semi-intelligent and will work with a handler in exchange for food and trinkets that they like to collect, usually decorative shells and such. Mainly though if you provide them shelter and food they are content."

"Alright, well how much would it cost to get started? It doesn't sound like much for setup. I guess I'd just have to buy the demiguise really. How long to recoup that investment?"

"I haven't looked at those details yet Harry. I really just started thinking about this. If you're interested though, I'll contact some friends and get more details."

"Please. And I'll put you on the rolls as a consultant. I should at least pay you something."

Luna shrugged and proceeded to feed Harry a strawberry as talk diverted to more personal matters.

That morning, as Harry and Luna were finding it difficult to leave the bed, Hermione was awake and busy with her final project to modernize the manor by installing a telly. The initial set was placed in the game room and shielding it from magic hadn't been hard to begin with, but then the problem had been finding a way to power it and provide a satellite hookup. After a couple of months of work, Hermione had created a power runestone that was linked to the central manor runestone that fit over the plug of the telly to provide power outside of the shield bubble that the main electronics of the telly were placed in. Her next problem was a satellite hookup. She had bought a large multi-unit receiver that was installed in a shield bubble on the outside of the manor and then powered it the same as the telly. Then she placed an individual set top box inside the individual telly bubble as she spent Saturday morning tweaking her power and runestones, ensuring that everything was in place. The moment of truth came when she picked up the specially shielded remote and held her breath. When the first clear picture came on, she let out a whoop of jubilation that could be heard in both wings of the manor.

Once everyone had a chance to view Hermione's handiwork, which soon included the addition of a DVD player, she was inundated with requests to spread the telly units around the manor to more locations. It would take a couple of more weeks, but eventually the manor would have a half dozen tellies spread around.

With all of Hermione's runes proven to be working well, Harry encouraged her to market her creations. First though she would have to patent the runestones, which she began working on at the start of November. The process was long and tedious, requiring many hours spent at home filling out forms, as well as spent at the Ministry answering questions the following weeks after the paperwork started to be processed. She was even brought in for questioning by Arthur, who had been forwarded copies for review out of fear that she was somehow using her runes to misuse muggle devices. It was all beyond frustrating, but she knew that moving magical society forward was going to be a large battle.

While Hermione was slogging through Ministry interviews, Luna was officially hired as a special consultant to Potter Industries and portkeyed back east to talk to some of her contacts about potentially buying a tribe of demiguise. She was gone until the first week of December, but came back with good news. Her portkey deposited her back on the island shortly before dinner and Harry opted for an informal discussion over appetizers and drinks with everyone at the manor contributing their thoughts.

"Alright Luna, so how did everything in Cambodia go?"

"Cambodia was fine, but not very helpful for what we need. The tribes there are all quite established. I had more luck in Laos. There are a couple of young tribes that could be easily moved. It would actually help some crowding they are having. One tribe is a male and three mates and the other is a male and four mates. They all range from four to seven years old, quite young really. Demiguise start breeding around five to six years old so the groups are just getting ready to enter their first seasons as established tribes."

"Excellent, it sounds intriguing. So your contact is willing to sell, do the tribes have to be willing?"

"Yes to both Harry, but I got along well with both tribe chiefs. I think they will accept my lead."

Hermione looked fascinated and Harry nodded for her to interject.

"So Luna, what's the procedure, how are they moved and when?"

"And how much?"

Harry nodded a thanks to Tonks for adding in the practical question.

"Well, first, the cost is 8,000 per demiguise. Considering their lifespan that is quite reasonable since each will give about 1,400 galleons worth of hair per season. So the investment pays off in about six years. As for the procedure to move them, they should be moved when they are semi-dormant which will be January for the peak time when it's cold. Bring them here to acclimate in temporary dwellings and hopefully the older females will go into heat come spring. I'll set up special crates and travel with them via portkey. Move each tribe separately a week apart. There's plenty of space for two large tribes, so there's room to grow."

Harry nodded, taking it all in. He was glad he had Luna. He knew that demiguise were quite difficult to work with, especially if you couldn't see their auras. The cost was quite high, but he thought it was well worth the risk.

"Alright, that sounds good Luna. Please move ahead with the plans. If a down payment is needed, let me know and I'll arrange a transfer of funds."

"Thanks Harry. I'm so excited to have demiguise to work with. I love my painting, but I miss working with animals."

With the details outlined, talk shifted to other subjects, including the fact that Andromeda was going out of town the following week and Tonks needed someone to look after Teddy. There were always others around the manor, but they were usually working or busy with projects. It was Hannah who unexpectedly volunteered.

"I can look after him actually. I don't have much to do. I've been studying for my Charms mastery, but I don't have a timeline on that. I'm basically living off of Susie. I help around with odd jobs for the nursery, but nothing definite."

"Really Hannah, I'd appreciate it. I could pay you."

"No Tonks. We all help each other around here. I'd love to spend some more time with Teddy."

"Well okay. We'll see how you feel after a week with an almost two year old though."

A week after the dinner with the demiguise discussion, two businesses moved forward. Luna's contact in Laos made an agreement with Potter Industries for the two demiguise tribes and Harry arranged a transfer of 20,000 galleons down payment. Meanwhile, Luna began outlining the details to make the move as seamless as possible for the animals.

Also, during the same week, Hermione received her finalized patents from the Ministry and was able to officially start her business, Granger Runes. While she had been waiting for the patents, she had talked to George and used some of his manufacturing contacts to begin negotiations so that, as soon as the patents were clear, she began mass manufacture of rune stone sets that could be bought and installed in homes for lighting or for water (using an aguamenti charm). She also marketed her set of runestones that could be affixed to muggle devices to allow them to work with and around magic.

Rather than setup her own storefront, Hermione opted to add her various runestones to the offerings at a new side store that George had opened called Weasley's Wizard Wares. The new side store offered non prank items and was an immediate success, if not as much of one as the Wheezes storefront was. Her first runes went on sale shortly before the holiday season. It would take a while for sales to pick up, but she was happy to even see her dream coming to fruition.

The end of November also saw the arrival of NEWT results for Neville and Ron. Neville passed all three of his tests, with an expected O in Herbology, an E in DADA, and an A in Charms. He was a bit disappointed not to have done better in Charms, but still quite pleased to have finished with three total. As for Ron, he passed three of the four exams he took, receiving E's in Charms and DADA and an A in Potions, thanks in large part to his work at Wheezes and tutoring with the twins. Unfortunately, even tutoring with his brothers wasn't quite enough and he just missed passing his Transfiguration exam. Molly wasn't the happiest, but still she was somewhat appeased that he had at least taken the exams.

The beginning of December saw a change brought to the grounds of Potter Manor. Harry decided that he wanted to utilize his land more and become more self-sufficient. As one of his first steps toward this, he had the elves build a large multi-season chicken coop. Then, at the start of the month, he stocked it with several dozen hens and two roosters. He had more plans for the spring, but just seeing his chickens run around in the field by the coop and tasting fresh eggs each morning gave him a unique sense of accomplishment that surprised himself.

By the second week of December, Harry and the rest of the residents of the manor were in full decorating mode festooning the manor with every ornament that could be imagined. The elves were beside themselves with excitement that was only followed shortly behind by a certain little boy and then by the adult residents of the manor. On the second Saturday of the month, everyone spent the entire day either decorating or eating a plethora of baked goodies that Dina constantly kept supplying whenever anyone turned around.

With the holidays came the usual madness at Wheezes that kept Ron and Ginny both working long hours. Tonks was even called in to work some extra patrol shifts to monitor heavy shopping areas and Hannah regularly volunteered to look after Teddy, who she doted on. Luna was busy arranging some last details with a flurry of regular international owls being sent east to make arrangements for the demiguise, while Neville and Susan remained with their usual schedule with the nursery. Hermione was busy with promoting her runes and Harry had all his businesses to keep track of. Everyone was busy despite the season, but still the group managed to come together at least a couple of times a week for dinners or even just to catch an occasional movie together in the game room.

Eventually the madness of the season settled and Christmas Eve descended on Potter Manor. All the shops were closed and even Tonks had finished her last shift for a full two days. All of the residents of the manor were back together and the elves were thrilled as everyone gathered on Christmas Eve for a fantastic meal of roast beef and Yorkshire pudding. The plan was to celebrate all together on the eve and then many of the group were due to split off to other locations on the day of the holiday. A few hours really didn't make much difference as everyone enjoyed their time together.

After the wonderful meal, everyone adjourned to the family room and gathered around the large tree as gifts were exchanged. Teddy of course was the focus, receiving a bounty of gifts, while his mum muttered something about his 'being spoiled beyond reason'. Not that anyone much cared, everyone in the house doted on the small boy.

As everyone settled back with drinks after the gift exchange and watched Teddy with his flying pegasus that flew about the room on a string leash, conversation stilled for a moment and Harry thought he would try to voice what he was thinking.

"I want to thank everyone for this. For a true holiday. I didn't have Christmas when I was growing up with my aunt and uncle. We've created a unique group here. We're family of a sort, a community. I've been reading this book that Hermione loaned me and I think I know what we might be becoming. I wanted to talk to everyone here. We're a family, but I think as a whole what we are developing is a commune. A communal group living together in harmony with common goals, sharing our lives."

Hermione was contemplative for a moment and then spoke up.

"I agree with Harry. I've been thinking commune describes us well. It means a gathering of people sharing a common life, including work and assets. That's what we're doing here. I don't know the exact details, but I know Ron and Ginny insist on paying you something for living here and most everyone else is essentially working for the businesses that are contributing to the community. I haven't paid you monetarily, but I contributed largely with modernizing the manor and I plan on contributing more financially when I can in the future. With the greenhouses, the incoming demiguise, the chickens, regular fishing, and your plans for the spring, we even display a lot of the usual agricultural and ecological hallmarks of many communes. And our attitudes toward sexual freedom our another hallmark."

Neville was the next to speak.

"You know, I like that idea. A commune does fit us."

Luna nodded.

"I definitely think our more open ideas to personal relationships fit the ideas of many communes. I've visited a couple when I traveled and they have been equally unencumbered with rules in regards to sex and partnerships."

"Well, commune works for me. I'm happy with what we've created here. It works for me, although I truthfully don't think I'm going to plan on inviting many more people. I can't honestly think of anyone else I trust right now. Maybe that will change in the future. I guess we're all in agreement at least."

Everyone gave a mutual assent. It wasn't something that anyone had thought was terribly important, but still the agreement somehow added a new sense of permanency to the unusual family that had been built over the last year on Potter Island. That night, as different couples split off, there was a subtle sense of acceptance over and above even what had been in place before.


	10. A Kerfluffle and the Farm

**The consensus is that mild weed usage is tame, so I'm keeping the rating. Also, there was a question on money. When I started writing, I found an analysis of HP money and have used that reference ever since I began. It puts the conversion at about 20-21 pounds to the galleon. For all those worried about the salaries, there you go. I've used that figuring in all my stories for years and I am a creature of habit. One final bit of news. This story completes at 14 chapters, so at 2 posts a week this won't take too much longer. Hope you are enjoying.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 10 – A Kerfluffle and the Farm

After Christmas and the new year, the next big happening on the island was the arrival in mid-January of the two demiguise tribes. Although all the residents were intrigued by the animals, their elusive nature and semi-dormant state meant that there wasn't much to be viewed by eager onlookers who didn't have Luna's aura capabilities. Still, she kept everyone appraised at dinner each night with how the progress was going with their settling in. All was looking good and they seemed content in the temporary nests that Luna had constructed out of hay and mud for them. They were nothing like the permanent nests the demiguise would make for themselves come spring, but Luna happily reported that they had crawled into them ever so slowly and gone back to sleep after their long travel, which was the most that she could hope for. Other than providing food once a week, and checking on them occasionally, there wasn't much else that could be done for the next three months or so and Harry knew that Luna would inform him if anything came up. Hopefully though, no news would be good news at least until spring when the animals woke up completely again.

While Luna was taking care of the demiguise, she found that the regular portkey travel was taking a toll on her and was glad when she was able to have her charges safely settled. Unfortunately though she didn't start to feel much better and, as January progressed, she soon had her answer when her monthly failed to arrive on its usual schedule with the moon's cycle. She took a test one afternoon and confirmed what she had already known, that she had apparently slipped up on one of her contraceptive charms. Looking at the shade of the pregnancy potion, she was between five and six weeks. Checking a calendar, that left her in a bit of a quandary. She rather thought that Harry was the more likely possibility, but she had slept with Ron once as well, so there was no definite assurance on who the father was. Luna contemplated for several days and finally decided to make her announcement after dinner one evening when all the members of the commune were present. She rather liked the term they had come up with for their family and now she hoped that the family could help her find a solution to figuring out who the baby daddy was. She waited until Dina had cleared the table and then took her chance.

"Everyone, I have an announcement and a kerfluffle I need help with."

"Um, sure Luna, go ahead."

"I'm pregnant. Almost six weeks now. I've known for a couple of days. My charms must have slipped. Or the nargles got to me. Anyway, I need to figure out the baby daddy. It's either Harry or Ron. Odds are on Harry, because we had sex quite a bit, but Ron is a possibility. I am unaware of any way to find out before the baby is born. Does anyone know?"

Everyone looked a bit stunned at Luna's matter of fact statements. Harry and Ron both looked particularly pale. It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Wow, um, okay. I'm not sure about what a healer can do Luna. Muggles have a test called an amniocentesis that can run a DNA test on the baby and then match it to a father's DNA, but it's quite invasive. Have you been to a healer?"

"Not yet. I was waiting to figure this out."

Harry shook his head and reached past Tonks to put his hand on Luna's.

"Alright Luna, I'm shocked, but I'm here for you. Even if it's not mine, I'm still your friend and you're part of the commune and the baby will be too. You need to see a healer first for yours and the baby's health. Maybe they can help. Ron?"

"Um…uh…yeah…I'm here too. I'm just shocked."

"Maybe Ron and I should go with you to the healer."

"I'll go as well, a bit of female support."

"Me as well."

"Why not, let's make it a group trip."

"This should be interesting."

"So, alright, when, Luna?"

"I guess tomorrow, just before lunch if everyone can get away?"

Everyone nodded and it was agreed, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would accompany Luna to the healer.

The next day Luna sent an early owl and got an appointment at St. Mungo's. Then, as agreed, everyone met at St. Mungo's in the lobby. Although the large group was a bit perplexing, they were all shown back to the exam room with Luna. When Healer Rye actually entered the room, she was a bit surprised.

"Hello, Miss Lovegood, I'm Healer Helena Rye and who are all your escorts if I may ask?"

"Over here are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, one of them is the father. We need your help with that. And here are Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, friends along for support."

"The entire Golden Trio came with you? Sorry, excuse me."

"Um, no problem, except we really prefer to not use that moniker, we didn't choose it."

"Right, my apologies. You said something about determining the father? You have no idea?"

"Well I had sex with Harry more than Ron, but Ron and I did have sex at about the right time. You see, we live in a commune where we are allowed to sleep with whomever we want freely. Do you have a test to help?"

The healer looked at Luna a bit stunned and then looked at the other four, who were all huddled around Luna, smiling. She caught her breath and replied.

"Um…ye…yes, although I've only read about it in school. Let's examine you first."

The healer proceeded with a very thorough examination and then pocketed her wand as she looked back up at Luna.

"Well, all looks good. You are right at six weeks, just as you thought. You're quite healthy, but I will give you a standard course of vitamins to take. There's nothing else except the paternity test. I need to get some potions, I'll be right back."

The healer left and returned a few minutes later. While she was gone, the friends all happily talked, glad for the good report so far. Then Healer Rye returned.

"Alright, this test is similar to a muggle one called an amniocentesis, except we don't use needles. I use a spell to summon a small portion of amniotic fluid. I then mix a bit with a potion and a saliva sample from any possible paternal matches. If the potion turns blue, the fluid and saliva matches, and that person is the father. Unlike the intrusive muggle method, there is no risk to you or the child."

Luna nodded and gave her consent to proceed. The healer waved her wand over Luna's belly and enchanted a complex spell, a bubble of fluid floated out and was collected into an empty vial. The healer then split the sample into two potions that she had waiting. She then turned and handed one each to Ron and Harry and asked them to each spit into their vials. Within a minute it was obvious what the answer was when Harry's turned bright blue.

"I was right! Sorry Ronald."

"Um, that's alright Luna."

"Wow, so okay, I'm going to be a dad."

"Congratulations Mr. Potter."

Harry just nodded, still absorbing the news while the healer finished talking to Luna. As she was getting ready to leave, Harry had one final thought.

"Healer Rye, thank you for your help. All of this is protected by patient confidentiality right?"

Harry's tone was firm and the healer looked a bit taken aback.

"Of course."

Harry just nodded and the healer left the room, leaving the group of friends to gather themselves and leave the hospital. The group split to go their separate directions, although Harry and Luna both apparated and then floo'd back to the manor.

When Harry and Luna arrived, Harry turned to Luna and gently wrapped an arm around her, leading her out to the back veranda. They sat in some chairs and he turned to her.

"Luna, I'm still in a bit of shock, but I want to know what your thoughts are? Do you want to get married? You know I'll take care of you and the baby no matter what."

"No Harry, you don't love me. At least not enough to be married. You care about me and I care about you. I don't want to change anything. I'd like to raise the child here at the commune."

"Alright, well…that's good…good. I mean, that way I'll be close. I want to be involved Luna. Anything you need, just tell me."

"Of course Harry. Now you have businesses to attend and I'm going to paint. Try not to let the nargles get to you Harry. Everything will be fine."

Luna rose, seeming unperturbed and left Harry sitting with his thoughts for another few minutes until he finally let out a long sigh and departed the veranda back to his office.

The rest of January passed uneventfully as Luna seemed to be undisturbed by her pregnancy. Although she ate some odd combinations of food, that wasn't wholly unusual for her anyway, so it went without remark. She still visited both Harry and Ron's beds, and even slept with Neville once when he wasn't with Susan, but none noticed any change in her yet except perhaps a bit more sensitivity with her breasts. She was blessed with no sickness or other noticeable changes, much like her own mother had claimed that she had escaped.

February was a dreary, soggy month on the island that saw no great changes except that Andromeda Tonks had decided to leave England for a trip to Greece and Teddy was once again left for an extended period of time in Hannah's care. The occasions were happening more often and neither Hannah nor Teddy minded, as she had discovered that she truly enjoyed caring for the little boy. The month also brought no appreciable change as far as the demiguise, although Luna was happy to report that their temporary dwellings were holding up well and there were no issues to report. As for the greenhouses, all but a couple of specimens were flourishing in their new environments and Neville planned on selling a few limited harvest items come spring. The plan was to have a full cycle of harvested specimens ready for sale within three years' time. Once that happened, Neville's next plan was to start to set several greenhouses to be reverse seasoned so that in a few years Potter Nursery could offer off season sales.

As for off island ventures, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Wares was doing well at both its locations, with Ron being full time manager at the Hogsmeade branch and Ginny working part time between the two branches. February also saw the first profits for Hermione's rune stones, a trend that would continue to grow and never cease from that point forward. It was also in February that Hermione received her first personal contract for a rune stone installation. Rather than simply buy a set of stones, the Brown family hired her to retrofit their manor similar to what she had done at Potter Manor. The job took close to two weeks, but paid well and the customers (Lavender's grandparents) were more than thrilled with the end result. It was something she had been unsure about doing and she had quoted a quite high price for in hopes of deterring them, but in the end Hermione found an elite niche market of about one customer every two months or so who was willing to pay her fees to have her personal touch retrofit their properties.

March passed and soon it was April and spring dawned on the island, bringing with it the first wildflowers blooming among the dune grasses on the island and the first promise of new life as Luna brought word that the demiguise had roused from their slumber and were building permanent nests high in the trees.

Spring also meant that Harry was ready to see his other plans for his land brought to fruition, namely opening his fields and bringing in more animals. Before he did so, he knew he would need some additional specially trained elves so he made his way to the Ministry and once again filled out the tedious paperwork. A week later Lona and Figgy joined Dina, Mingy, and Fin. Harry also converted a second small pantry to house the female elves and split the elves into two separate rooms. It was much more than any of the elves expected, but they all seemed quite happy with their quarters, as well as with the uniforms that Mingy made for them.

Harry's first task for the new elves was to repair his barn. While they were repairing that, he and Ron made a trip to Yorkshire to a magical farm that had horses and cows for sale. Harry had a lot to learn about the animals, but he and Ron received a surprise when they arrived and found someone they knew on site. Dean Thomas looked equally surprised to see them.

"Oi, Harry, Ron, what are you doing round these parts?"

"We have a meeting with a Mr. Thomas about some animals. Never figured he'd be a relation to you. Is he?"

"Aye, he's my uncle. Mum's brother. I'm just here helping out on the weekends."

"Brilliant, care to show us around?"

Dean nodded and proceeded to take them around the side of the barn where they met up with Michael Thomas, Dean's uncle. He and Dean then proceeded to show them the different animals that were up for sale and educated them a bit. Harry wasn't looking for meat cattle, so he quickly decided on a half dozen Ayrshire. As he found out, magic was helpful in providing spells to help cycle a cow's milk production, which was something Harry hadn't even given thought to. Next, he had to decide on horses. The farm had several nice thoroughbreds, but they were all a bit skittish whenever Harry or Ron got near them. Instead Harry opted for horses that were a bit more docile, picking three that were a crossbred variety between a Cleveland and a Suffolk*. Harry didn't know much about horses, but all of the ones he picked seemed gentle and were all good size without being huge. The oldest was seven and the youngest was four. The farm also had some nice ponies, but Harry figured that Teddy probably should wait a couple of more years until he got the boy a pony.

The final arrangement after Harry paid for all the animals was to setup a portkey that would transport the animals under stasis in a week once Harry was assured that the barn and field were all in shape. It was then that Harry had another idea.

"Dean, could I hire you for a couple of days to come along with the shipment and see that they get settled? That is if you don't mind Mr. Thomas?"

"No, not at all. Right good idea actually."

"Sure Harry. I'll just hitch a ride with the portkey. We can discuss details when I get to the island."

Harry smiled and shook Dean's hand and then Mr. Thomas'. With all the details done, he and Ron bid them farewell and apparated away.

The following week was spent busily back at the farm, as it was rightly now called. The elves had the barn rebuilt and the fencing around the neighboring field all repaired within a couple of days. The next task was to get the fields plowed. One of the unique treasures that had been found under a tarp in the barn was an old tractor. It had also been placed under a stasis charm, so it was in good condition, as was the can of ancient gasoline with it, which Harry was determined not to use. Instead, he 'hired' Hermione to find an alternative. After a few hours, she had modified a power runestone to work with the old tractor instead. Soon Figgy was plowing up the long unused fields and, within a couple of days a new crop of hay had been sowed in one field, while a second field was prepared for a large vegetable crop that would provide much more than the greenhouse could. It was Harry's goal to have the elves do some canning. The greenhouse would still provide fresh off season vegetables, but it would no longer be the sole source of vegetables for the larger commune family. The farm was officially on its way.

The farm's newest residents arrived the day after the fields were sowed, with two different portkeys depositing first the sleeping cows and then the horses with Dean in tow. When Dean arrived, he found all the members of the commune waiting, even little Teddy, who was beyond excited. Still, Tonks kept herself and Ted behind the fences while Harry and Dean carefully woke all the animals. Thankfully they had all handled the transit well and were soon wandering in their field. After watching them for an hour or so, Dean happily joined everyone back at the manor for lunch. He would stay for a couple of days to instruct on caring for the cows and horses, but soon those duties, including the milking, was handed over to the elves.

By the time May arrived, Luna was in full bloom at five months pregnant. She was glowing and looking even more beautiful than ever. The island was also in full bloom with all of the flowering shrubs around the manor showing at their best thanks to the efforts of the elves. Away from the manor, the wildflowers were also blooming, and in the greenhouses numerous plants were in full flower as well. Potter Island now encompassed multiple businesses as part of Potter Industries, and the Luna announced that at the end of April that two of the demiguise were showing signs of mating rituals. Potter Farms now included chickens, cows, and horses and, with beautiful weather becoming more regular, Harry had taken to learning to ride something other than a broom. Not everyone was as enthusiastic as he was, but on occasion Hermione would join him. Spring was flourishing and so was the commune.

o-o-o-o-o

 *** Information on the breeds of cow and horses came from the internet, which hopefully didn't let me down. I'm a city girl and clueless otherwise.**


	11. Family Meetings

Chapter 11 – Family Meetings

With spring well established on the island and her rune business beginning to flourish, Hermione decided to approach her best friend about formalizing the commune, at least as far as her contributions were concerned. It had now been a very monumental first year since she and Harry had arrived back in England and opened the island back up. The commune had gradually developed over that year and she knew everybody was comfortable with its direction, but she felt that it would perhaps be more fair to Harry if something more definitely communal was established for the finances. So far Harry had covered all the expenses and she knew that he didn't care, but she felt that it would be best for the overall outlook if that changed for the future. She knocked on Harry's office door and found him happy to see her as he set aside some paperwork and welcomed her in.

"Hermione, come in! You don't visit the office often. What can I help with?"

Hermione found a seat and smiled at Harry. Why was she nervous? This was just Harry. She supposed that she didn't want to upset any of the balance that the commune had found.

"Hi Harry. I came to talk to you about finances. Granger Runes is turning a steady profit now. A lot of it thankfully doesn't even involve me. The mass manufacture and sales through WWW happens with just a bit of general oversight. As for my personal installations, I only handle one or two of those a month. Still, I'm seeing a nice salary now and I don't have many expenses since I live in the commune. I've been thinking and I want to contribute 25% of profits to the commune. I think it's only fair."

"Wow, alright, I mean if you want. I'm not sure how that will work though. The commune doesn't have its own account."

"That's something else I wanted to discuss and then I think we need to bring to the rest of the commune Harry. I think we need to formalize a bit. Create a legal entity that can at least have an account. Make each person an equal member on the 'board'. I know Ginny and Ron have been giving you a bit of money as rent, but I think something more formal than just a few odd galleons here and there. And you need to outline specific numbers of what the room and board for Neville and Susie is valued at. You're a businessman now, I'm sure you understand this."

Harry sighed and nodded.

"That makes sense. I like the idea of formalizing in a way. I'm not sure what the others will think. It will tie them down here in a more definite way. Is everyone ready for that kind of commitment?"

"I think it's worth discussing. We need to have a family meeting tonight, maybe after dinner as long as everyone has time."

"Thanks for bringing this to me Hermione. I know I can always rely on you to point me in the right direction."

Hermione smiled, stood up and leaned over the desk. She gave Harry a quick kiss and then left him to his work, happy with the progress of the discussion.

That night at dinner Hermione brought up the subject of a family meeting and everyone agreed that they had time after the meal. Once the pudding was finished, the family all moved upstairs to the large central game room and sprawled around on the leather sofas. Hermione was trying to signal Harry to begin, but instead he waved her on to go ahead and lead.

"Alright everyone, I had a talk with Harry earlier because Granger Runes is turning a regular profit now and I want to make a regular contribution to the commune. This first year Harry has funded everything, but I think it is only fair if the commune becomes more equalized. To do that though the commune will need its own account. That will mean making us a company of sorts, with each of us technically members on the 'board'. We'd all have an equal say, but I'd suggest that Harry administers the accounting since he has the most business experience. I think now that we are established on the island for a year that it's a good time to make us official, although I know this is a commitment and some of you haven't been here as long. I wanted to get everyone's thoughts."

"That's interesting Hermione. I'd never thought of us as a company, but I do like the idea of making us fair. Truthfully, when Teddy and I moved here, I thought it would be temporary, but I really don't think I could take Teddy away now. Not that I'd want to leave either. I tried talking to Harry about paying him something and he ignored me, but if there was an account, I could contribute. I would feel better that way."

"Same with me. I give Harry some cash from my Wheezes part time work, but something more official would probably be good. As for commitment, I'm in. I don't want to go anywhere."

"How would it work for those of us working for Potter Companies, like Susie and I?"

"Well, we haven't worked out the details, but we'd probably figure an average per person room and board cost that you are receiving with your salary and that would be calculated as your contribution to the commune. If you wanted to add anything additional, that is your choice. The same would go for Luna for her work with Potter Industries."

"So should we take a vote before the humdingers start nesting?"

Hermione suppressed a smirk at Luna and looked around the room. Not a single hand was down. The vote was unanimous.

"Alright, so we are all for creating a company for the commune. Now we need a name. Suggestions?"

"Well, we're on Potter Island. Harry fronted all the startup costs. Why not the Potter Commune?"

Harry blanched and shook his head.

"Really Ginny, um something else?"

"The Magic Commune? We must be the first."

"A bit simple. Maybe another word for magic."

Hermione pondered and then her eyes lit up.

"How about the Drycræft Commune?" It's the Old English for magic."

Harry looked around the room and saw other eyes also roaming, looking for reactions. A few nods seemed to be answering and he decided to take a vote.

"Alright a vote, the Drycræft Commune?"

Again, all hands were in the air and Harry let out a small cheer.

"Great, welcome all to the Drycræft Commune! If everyone agrees, I'll file paperwork to start the company tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and then Ginny spoke up before the group could call an end to the meeting.

"I have one other point I'd like to discuss."

"Sure Gin, go ahead."

"Well, I know our membership is fairly set and I don't want to add a bunch more people, but maybe on occasion we might have a special person that we may want to consider adding. How would our group go about considering a person, if we would?"

Ginny looked quite unsure of what she was asking, so Neville put an arm around her while Harry asked the question that was foremost in everyone's minds.

"Well, I guess that would depend on who?"

"Dean. I've been spending some more time with him, but I've been keeping him at a bit of a distance because he's not part of the commune. You know though that we have history and I think he might be a good fit for us. He's an artist, mostly wood carving, although he has started to work with clay as well. He's very relaxed. And of course he knows about animals from helping his uncle."

Neville and Hermione both scanned the group, this was something that was new. It was Harry though who voiced his thoughts.

"Alright, I guess this is a good test for moving forward as a commune family. How do we want to approach this? I definitely don't want to grow too large, but an occasional addition might be okay. That's just my feeling. Before we discuss the specific individual, what does everyone else feel about the general idea of adding individuals?"

Tonks was the next to speak.

"I think we need to define a number of people and a time period."

Susan went next with a similar thought.

"I was just going to say, maybe no more than one person every 6 months?"

Hannah was in slight disagreement with her girlfriend.

"I think we need more adjustment time, I think one person a year. If they come with a child, anyone under five doesn't count."

Harry looked around the room and saw different nods to the different points. He decided to go ahead with a vote.

"Okay, everyone for one person every six months, raise your hands."

Two hands raised and Harry acknowledged them before then continuing.

"Alright, now everyone for the idea of one person every year, not counting children under five, raise your hands."

The rest of the hands in the room went up and it was obvious what the majority was.

"Well, that answers that, but that still means Dean can join in about another four months since Susan and Hannah have been here for eight months, if everyone agrees on Dean."

Hannah spoke up again at this point.

"Perhaps we can set the rule in place from the founding of the commune? I'm fine with Dean, although maybe a trial period? Maybe that would be good for anyone? Maybe bring him in for a month to see how he works with everyone? Even if it's a couple of months shy then he could join. If everyone else agrees."

"That works for me. I like the idea of a trial period. I also like Dean. At least I think everyone here has at least met him since he's been out for parties and to help with the animals. I think we should take two votes. First, everyone for a one month trial period?"

Once again, all hands were raised.

"Finally, does everyone agree to extend an offer to Dean Thomas to join the commune on an initial trial basis?"

A couple of hands were a bit slow, but once again all hands raised and Ginny smiled.

"Thanks everyone. I'll tell Dean this weekend. Then maybe he can move in the following weekend. Which wing do you think would be best for him?"

Harry spoke up again, appearing as if he had just remembered something.

"That brings up one other thing to discuss Ginny. I think the east wing may be best. I've been meaning to talk to everyone about making some changes to the wings. With Luna expecting, I want to take two of the en-suites and make an apartment for her and the baby. My idea is that the room she has now has a bedroom, office/sitting room, dressing room, and bathroom. The room next door has a large bedroom and bathroom. All the rooms are oversize. My goal is to redesign them into a nice size flat for her including two slightly smaller bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, and kitchenette. I want someplace that she can be compartmentalized if she wants her own space. I think we need to look to the future and think about a similar arrangement if any other witches have children. With our unique family, the wizards can be nearby, but the witches will that way each have their own flat for themselves and their children. Also, I want to renovate the two rooms you're using right now Tonks for yourself and Teddy into something similar. How does this sound to everyone?"

Harry's first response to his proposal was a blond, pregnant witch that arrived in his lap and proceeded to start to snog him, with little regard to their audience, which was all soon laughing at his predicament. It was Neville who found his voice first.

"It sounds great to me Harry. I think we see Luna's response."

"Yes Harry, that sounds like it would work for Teddy and I."

The rest of the group was in equal agreement and Luna separated herself from Harry's lips long enough that he was able to mentally make plans to start arranging for a contractor. Luna didn't move from his lap, but he didn't mind.

"Well then, I think that was the last of the family business. Anything else anyone?"

No one else had anything to discuss and the group separated.

The next day Harry made a trip to Gringotts and officially established the Drycræft Commune as a business entity, with a board that included all the current members of the commune. It was a bit surreal in a way, but also felt amazingly promising. While he was at the bank, Harry also had Silverclaw contact some magical contractors who could start the retrofitting of the manor.

A bit over a week after the monumental family meeting, Dean accepted the offer that Ginny extended on behalf of the commune and moved to the island for his one month trial period. He moved into the east wing and also claimed an unused shed that he began to retrofit to use as a studio. No one minded since it was an old storage building with just a bunch of junk that needed to be binned anyway. He also soon discovered that the island had a wealth of driftwood that he began to collect to use in his sculpture work.

As for fitting in with communal life, Dean was an easy going fit with the group. He and Ginny were the first to pair up in his first days on the island, but later it was noticed that Luna spent a few nights with him as well. As for his contributions to commune life, his artwork sold in both magical and non-magical galleries and he began to make payments into the commune account. He also helped the elves with the animals and brought forth his animal expertise one evening during a post-dinner family meeting.

"Everyone, I was out helping the elves with the cows and the milking is going well. The elves make butter daily and have even started making cheese every few days. They appreciate the help with the milking because it gives them more time for the craft of cheese making. Anyway, I was thinking about animals and maybe goats would be the next investment the commune should make. Goat milk is good for children and makes a unique, different kind of cheese. Just three or four of them would give enough for now. The elves could fence in another field of dune grass and they'd be happy."

"Really? Goats? There's an idea. What does everyone think?"

"Sure. Maybe after the renovations to the manor. We all agreed that we are going to try to let the commune pay for itself now."

"I agree, let's not have Harry pay out of pocket anymore if we can avoid it."

"Vote, buy goats when the money is available after the manor renovations?"

A unanimous show of hands agreed with Dean's proposal. It would be a couple of months yet, but everyone was starting to contribute some to the commune account now and it was growing at a good rate.

The following week saw Dean enjoying his fourth week at the commune and also brought a team of magical contractors to the manor to renovate the east wing first and then the west wing. It had been decided that Tonks would get her flat renovation first since she needed it immediately with Teddy, versus Luna needing it in three months when she was due.

The contractors worked quickly and were especially intrigued by the runestone installations, which they had heard about, but hadn't worked with yet. Hermione was on hand to assist with removing and helping to reinstall them after walls and plumbing were moved. With the aid of magic, within two weeks Tonks had a new 185 square meter flat for herself and Teddy. The following week the contractors moved across the manor to renovate Luna's space. It meant that Ron had to move rooms, but there was plenty of space across the hall, although he lost a bit of his view. Again, within a couple of weeks Luna had a flat that was a mirror image to the one that Tonks had across the manor. As she approached the end of her seventh month of pregnancy, her nesting instincts were starting and it felt good to finally be able to put some preparations in place for the baby.

While the renovations were ongoing for the two mothers, another witch was thinking about starting a family of her own. Hannah had been caring for Teddy on a more regular basis and did not have a full time job. She did a multitude of odd tasks to help wherever she was needed, but mostly she loved being a surrogate 'aunt' to the youngest member of the commune. As the months went by she began to contemplate being a mum herself and started to discuss the possibility with her girlfriend. She and Susie were as bonded as any couple could be and Susie realized how much it meant to Hannah, so she encouraged Hannah to approach their long term boyfriend. While Susie occasionally slept with other wizards, Neville was the only wizard who Hannah would even think about sleeping with, and usually only with Susie involved as well. So, one day in late June, Hannah finally got the courage to broach her deepest desire with Neville one afternoon when the threesome took the horses out for a ride and a picnic to the far point of the island. They were lounging while the horses grazed when Susie gave Hannah's hand an encouraging squeeze and Hannah plowed forward.

"Nev, I've got something to ask you…"

"Alright, sure."

"It's really serious, but I've been thinking on it for months. You know how much I love Teddy. Well…um…I want a baby. A baby of my own."

"Wow, um…okay. I assume then you would want me to father the baby?"

"Of course. Susie is more open than I am, but you're the only wizard I can really be with Nev. You don't have to answer right away…"

"No, I'd love to give you a baby. I was a bit shocked, but I've thought about this a bit. I mean when Luna got pregnant and didn't know between Harry and Ron, I kind of had to think about what if it had been me in that position. It could have been with slightly different timing. I thought about it then and decided that if I'd gotten a woman pregnant, I'd be okay with it. So, yes, I'd be okay with it now."

Hannah grinned, let go of Susie and propelled herself at Neville, kissing him long and hard. Susie laughed and shook her head.

"Wow you two, going to try now huh?"

Hannah laughed and pulled away from Neville. Now wasn't the right time, but it wouldn't be long before she was ready.

By the beginning of July, Dean's one month trial period with the commune had passed and the entire commune met after dinner one night for a usual family meeting. This time it was Ginny who led since she was sponsoring Dean.

"Alright everyone, so Dean's been here a month. He's been contributing to the commune account and helping around the island. I think he has been an ideal fit to the family. I'd like to vote for full membership. Any objections? We agree this needs to be unanimous."

Ginny waited for a minute and looked around the group. Everyone was smiling, but no objections were raised. It was Harry who broke the silence.

"Well mate, welcome officially and permanently to the Drycræft Commune!"


	12. Family Gathering

Chapter 12 – Family Gathering

The month of July brought nothing major of note for most of the commune, except for the demiguise tribes. Now that it was the height of summer it was time to shear the animals and Luna spent a full week gradually working with each of the creatures to finish the project. She reported that a couple of the more skittish animals were a bit difficult, but she tempted each with tasty, special treats like fresh melon and eventually got the task done. She also reported that two females in one tribe were pregnant and far enough along that they were showing aura changes. The other tribe was younger and she was hopeful that in another year perhaps the tribe would see its own successful breeding.

The end of the month also brought Neville and Harry's birthdays, which were celebrated with a dual beach party and luncheon. Both the guys were happy with a simple, low-key affair with the family. Of course this only included the commune family and a few close invited friends. When Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione made a visit to the Burrow for a Weasley family Sunday supper the weekend before Molly complained about not celebrating Harry's birthday. She also dropped more than one hint about seeing the island and everyone knew that a reckoning needed to happen regarding the unique lifestyle they had all chosen. No one said anything that day, but Ginny and Harry did agree to a joint celebration for their birthdays to be held at the Burrow on the weekend between their two birthdays. The compromise worked, but it still didn't solve the overall problem.

A couple of days later, at an after dinner family meeting, Harry brought the subject up with everyone.

"Alright, when we visited the Burrow recently, Molly wasn't subtle about wanting to see the island and manor where we're all living. She has no idea about the commune and we all agree it's about time to tell the Weasleys. They've basically adopted Hermione and I as well. We were thinking that you may have family too that you want to tell and we can have a big fish fry and party and invite everyone to come see the commune. Thoughts?"

"Well, we discussed this Harry and I agree if we do this, then I want to get a portkey and have my parents come from Sydney."

"And gran came once for my welcome home party, but she didn't get the full tour. I'd like her to see everything."

"I suppose my mum should see where I've chosen to raise Teddy."

The rest of the group were all in agreement and all had family that they wanted to invite. It was decided to keep the family day restricted to just family and not include friends since the day would probably be emotional. Explaining the commune to friends could happen at other times.

"Well then, the first weekend in August is scheduled for mine and Harry's joint birthday party at the Burrow. Everyone's invited of course. I already gave mum the list. Shall we say the week after that? Plan on a late afternoon arrival and tour, then a sunset dinner on the veranda with a fish fry?"

The group all agreed with Ginny's plan and a guest list was drawn up to include: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, the Grangers, Xeno Lovegood, Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones, the Abbotts, Andi Tonks, the Thomases, and Dean's brother David. It was agreed that the crowd was a good size to manage given the probable reaction that their news would bring with some of the attendees. With the topic finished, Dean brought up the next item.

"Alright, so that's decided. Next, I'd like to discuss goats again. The commune account includes enough now to purchase four La Mancha goats. My uncle originally imported stock from Spain and I especially like these goats. They can produce close to a gallon of high quality milk a day and the same milk production charms work on them that work on cows. I've checked, and he has the stock available for sale."

"Excellent, vote?"

A unanimous vote was raised and then everyone agreed to have the elves start fencing in another field on the other side of the barn specifically for the goats. They would be fine during the summer, but an addition to the barn would be built for them in a month or so and would be ready by the time the weather required shelter for them.

The meeting was about to end when Neville held up his hand and halted everyone.

"So, before we adjourn, once we buy the goats, the funds will be down again, but I wanted to propose our next item to be funded. On the south end of the island below the fields there is an area of land that Susie and I think will make a good orchard area. I just want everyone to think on it, but plants are our specialty and we think we can dedicate a couple of acres to peaches, plums, cherries, and figs. Another area to make us more self-sufficient."

Around the room, multiple assents could be heard and everyone seemed to like the idea and agreed to think on it. With that the meeting was called to a close.

Within the week, Dean acted as the representative for the commune and negotiated a good price for four La Mancha goats. The elves finished fencing the new field and, as soon as it was ready, Dean portkeyed the animals to the island. When they arrived, Hannah made a point of accompanying Teddy out to visit with apples in hand. The goats and little boy instantly bonded and the new animals settled right in.

Another week passed and it was time for Harry and Ginny's joint birthday celebration at the Burrow. All of the commune members were invited as guests and Neville prepared a large tomato salad to showcase some of the fruits of the large and plentiful garden. The elves also provided a large platter of sliced cheese that was a welcome addition to all the offerings at lunch. Although Molly was more than a bit curious about the farm and the animals, she was pacified since the planned 'open house party' was planned for a week later at the manor. The birthday party at the Burrow went well, lasting about three hours without too much drama, for which both Harry and Ginny were grateful.

A week later was to be the real test when the elves and all of the commune members busily put the finishing touches on spiffying up all areas of the manor and farm before all of their family members came to visit for an evening fish fry. It was late August and everyone had been invited to start arriving around five. The plan was to let everyone arrive and then do a tour before adjourning to the veranda, where drinks would be served. Alcohol would be on tap and would hopefully be accepted, as the next item on the agenda was a scheduled discussion regarding the commune. After that dinner would be served, with the time depending on how long the discussion went.

The first arrival was Andi Tonks, arriving a couple of minutes early. After her came Bill and Fleur and then everyone else came in a steady stream, with Charlie being the last to arrive via a multi connection floo, arriving a couple of minutes late. The entrance hall was full of the large group, plus all of the commune members gathered around with their family members in small clusters. Hermione had gone to the Ministry to retrieve her parents from the international portkey arrivals, but now she had been nominated to be the one to lead the tour.

The tour started with the west wing of the manor, then went to the basement, upstairs to the game room and then across to the east wing, which wasn't covered as extensively since it was essentially a mirror image of the west wing. From there Hermione led everyone outside to the veranda, where the views to the ocean were briefly admired before she led them on the brief walk to the greenhouses. Upon arriving at the greenhouses, Neville took over and gave a brief overview, although he didn't take the group into any of them. He did offer a more detailed tour for anyone who wanted a tour of Potter Nurseries in the future, then he handed the tour back to Hermione. From the greenhouses, Hermione continued on past Dean's workshop where he stopped and showed them a few pieces of his work. Next was the barn and fields, where the horses and goats came to the fence looking for handouts. The group then skirted the fields while Hermione explained about the current crops that were harvested for both the animals as well as for the kitchen's use. She then mentioned about the future plans to add an orchard as the group circled back toward the manor. There was a brief stop on the way back at the edge of the forest where the demiguise nests could be seen in the distance, but the group didn't approach any closer as Luna gave a bit of detail about the tribes. In total, the tour took close to an hour before the group arrived back and found seats on the veranda.

Once the group was seated, the elves began serving drinks as the discussion focused around how impressive the manor and farm were. A number of the parents though were starting to question about the long term goals of the group and now Tonks took center stage. It had been discussed among the commune members about who would speak and Tonks had decided that she could care less what anyone thought. As a widow and single parent she had already been through the worst in life and was finally starting to find some happiness again, she wasn't about to give a damn what anyone else thought and she didn't think her mum would be that judgmental anyway, unlike other parents. She knew others had a lot more to worry about, so she had been happy to volunteer to take the difficult task of 'breaking the news' about the commune. As conversation began to settle, she stood and set her butterbeer aside. Everyone quieted further as they looked up at her.

"Alright everyone, I took a break from the tour because of Teddy, but I'm sure Hermione did a great job. Now that you've seen everything we've been working on here, I know you've got a lot of questions. I've started to hear some of them and I'm about to answer a lot of them. You all know that your children are living here and that we've created a community of sorts. Well, actually, what we've created is a commune. I'd like to officially welcome you to the Drycræft Commune. We are officially incorporated and every one of us is a member of the 'board'. This is only for legal purposes, but the company does have an account, and every person contributes to it. This island belongs to Harry's family and he covered expenses for the first year, but now expenses are all covered via the commune account. Any new expansions wait until the commune can afford them. I believe Hermione told you we are planning an orchard. Well, it won't be planted until the commune has the funds. Everyone in the commune lives and works together. We plan on spending our lives together, raising children together. Recently the manor underwent some renovations for Teddy and I, as well as for Luna and her upcoming arrival. Bedrooms were combined to allow for mother and child flats. The money for those renovations was paid for by the commune. What you need to understand is that everyone here is committed to this alternative lifestyle and to living together with each other harmoniously."

Tonks paused and sipped her butterbeer, waiting for the obvious questions. Of course, Molly Weasley was the first to come forward in her seat as she blurted a question.

"But what about families? The children need a mother and a father. Luna hasn't said who her child's father is. You said a mother and child flat. Where will the father be?"

Harry stepped forward and placed a hand on Luna's back.

"Molly, tests show that I am the father of Luna's baby and I am thrilled to be having a child shortly. That said, I do not expect her sole attention to be on me. That is not the way the commune works. I will be involved with my child, but he or she will be a child of the commune. This child will know more love than many children can imagine. Certainly much more than I ever knew."

Arthur scrubbed his face and looked at Harry. It was Mary Thomas who commented next though.

"Alright Harry, you said you tested to make sure you were the father, so there were other possibilities. Does that mean that everyone in the commune has multiple partners?"

"Not everyone, but most. Look, we promised to be straight with everyone when we invited our families. None of your children are out partying at clubs and bringing whoever home whenever. Within the commune family though, we are open with our affections. I don't want to go into more detail than that. I don't ask any of you for details about your private lives after all."

More than one person was left gaping at the straightforward comments. The next to speak up was Xeno Lovegood.

"Moonbeam, you are happy?"

"Yes daddy, very happy."

Xeno nodded and smiled, seeming to think that was enough for him. Still, he wasn't the last to have a question as Andi Tonks was next.

"Dora, you're sure this is where you wish to raise Teddy? What about schooling?"

"Yes mum, I'm sure. As you know, Hannah has been caring for Teddy more. We've been talking, and she is going to start him on some preschool lessons soon. She actually doesn't have a full time job, but she loves kids. She will most likely become our early education teacher on the island. Of course, all children of the commune will attend Hogwarts when they are of age and the cost will be covered by the commune. Everyone, you should know that between us all, the commune is quite flush even with just percentage payments from each person monthly."

"Will you have more members or are you set with who you have now?"

Dean chuckled and looked at his brother.

"Sorry bro, but you're non magical and Drycræft means magic. Anyway, new members have to be unanimous and only one per year maximum are allowed, if that."

David Thomas sputtered negatively in response to his brother's teasing.

"It was just a question!"

A few chuckled at the brothers and it helped to lighten the mood. The elves had appeared and refilled drinks, which seemed to be helping as well. A number of parents still didn't look happy, but no more comments were forthcoming and the elves came to serve dinner as everyone shuffled and families moved to sit together.

Hermione's parents moved next to her and Jean Granger shook her head at her daughter.

"Mum?"

"I'm still taking it all in dear. A year or so ago I was accepting that you shared your affections with multiple friends. I thought it was a passing thing. Now it seems that you're making this lifestyle permanent. This sounds like some of the hippie nonsense my mother talked about, except that you truly seem to have implemented it. I'm still a bit stunned. I'm impressed at the farm and at your business, but the idea of a commune will take a while to settle."

"I'm happy mum."

"Which I suppose should be enough for me. It seems to have been enough for that odd fellow in the yellow robes. I'm trying dear."

Hermione sighed and nodded.

Dinner proceeded on a somewhat somber tone as the various commune members discussed their jobs and businesses and caught up on family news. Unfortunately, Molly Weasley said no more than a dozen words at all throughout the meal, which was quite uncommon for her and her children wondered what was brewing with her. At least the food was all very good and everyone was appreciative of the fact that all the fish was caught right from the waters off the island, indicating yet another way that the island was providing for itself. Once the fantastic strawberry trifle that ended the meal was finished, everyone talked a bit and then gradually the crowd dispersed and began to floo back to Tinworth and then on to their homes.

As the elder Weasleys were getting ready to leave, Molly finally started speaking again as she cornered her two youngest, grabbing them by the arms and trying to drag them to the floo with her.

"Alright you two, I've had enough of this commune business, you're coming home now! No children of mine are going to be involved in anything so unnatural."

Ginny yanked away and then grabbed Ron and pulled him away as well. Harry was there to help, as was Dean, who was the next closest nearby. Arthur groaned as he stood nearby and watched his youngest explode.

"Mother you seem to forget that we are adults now! We have made a commitment to the commune and this is our home. I'm not going anywhere. Ron?"

"No, of course not. Mum, you need to accept this."

"You two are being ridiculous!"

As Molly reached to pull her wand, Arthur put a restraining hand on her, seeing that four wands were already pointed at his wife.

"Molly, we should go home, this is their home now. Come."

"But Arthur, they…its…unnatural."

"They've made their choice."

"Well I'm done with them! Don't be coming around anymore until you stop this business!"

"Molly…"

"No Arthur, you are too lenient with them. I won't accept this."

Arthur sighed and looked at his children with sorrowful eyes as he gave them a shrug and followed his wife into the floo. The rest of the family members that still had to leave were looking a bit stunned, especially the Grangers. It was a sad note to end what had been a fairly successful family gathering.

Soon the month of August ended and September began with happier news for the commune when Hannah announced that she and Neville were expecting. The month also saw her official start of preschool lessons with Teddy for a couple of hours each day. He was now no longer going to Andi's every day, but instead stayed on the island with Hannah, who arranged lessons in fifteen minute increments, which was about the maximum length of the little boy's attention span. When Teddy took his afternoon naps, Hannah spent the time reading books on teaching and childhood development as it had been agreed that Hannah's role in the commune would be as a mother and teacher, a fact she was quite happy with.

With the beginning of fall arriving and with the commune accounts in the black again, the elves plowed the acreage for the orchard and a selection of peaches, plums, cherries, and fig trees were planted in neat rows south of the current fields. With the addition of more land to be tended, the commune voted to hire another elf and Quivy joined the family in mid-September. The goal was to have plenty of work for every elf, but not to over work them either.


	13. Babies

Chapter 13 – Babies

The third week of September brought the biggest news yet for the commune when Luna went into labor shortly after lunch one day. She had been feeling quite tired and had been about to take a nap when her water had suddenly broke. Calling for an elf brought Dina to her side, who immediately fetched Harry, who was frantic with worry, but managed to help Luna make her way downstairs to the floo. The elves meanwhile were sent to collect all other commune members who were on the island. By the time Harry and Luna reached the entry and the floo, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Teddy, Hermione, and Dean had all convened and were ready to follow them to St. Mungo's. Neville immediately agreed to take the duty of going to collect the missing commune members from their jobs, as well as Xeno Lovegood. With that arranged, Harry and Luna went through the floo with everyone else following. The floo to Tinworth was then immediately followed by a second floo ride to the hospital.

Luna was at the hospital for barely twenty minutes when her father arrived, as well as Ron and Ginny. Tonks would follow in a couple of hours, as the DMLE wasn't willing to release her for a non-relation's impending delivery. Still, it took Luna five hours before she delivered, so Tonks arrived in plenty of time. Everyone was in place when, at ten minutes past six in the evening, Xavier Ralston Lovegood-Potter made his debut. He had a few wisps of dark brown hair and deep blue eyes that within six months would match his father's. His name began with an X, as all Lovegood males did, but also honored his Potter heritage. All of the commune joined Xeno in welcoming the first new baby to the commune within minutes of his arrival and he was immediately doted on by everyone. Harry may have been the teariest, but he wasn't the only one needing a tissue.

The day after Luna's easy delivery, she was allowed to return home with baby Xavier and immediately set him up during the days in a small cot in her studio, or in a sling when she was out roaming the island to check on the demiguise.

Luna made her first visit to the tribes when the baby was five days old and immediately had several females who came close to visit her. When she sat down and began to nurse, the demiguise drew near and a couple of brave ones even came close enough to run tentative fingers along the baby's leg. Luna never had any fear for Xavier's safety, she knew the demiguise were very protective towards their young and it seemed they extended that same feeling to her own. When she was done nursing, she held the baby out to the eldest female and she gently ran a paw across the baby's head while making a trilling that brought a smile to the baby's face. Luna had to smile herself, since she knew that the female in question would soon be a mother herself. It was a very bonding moment between two females of two species.

Xavier's addition to the commune also meant that Luna saw more of his father, as Harry made a point of crossing the hall to check on her and his son at least a couple of times a day. Or, on the occasions when he had to leave the island for business, he would always check in with them on the way in or out. He doted on his son and Luna knew that she was blessed that her baby's father was so loving.

October soon arrived and fall was in full manifest on the island as trees lost their leaves and the air began to gain a regular chill. The barn addition for the goats was finished and the animals were sequestered inside at night by the elves. The commune funds were still being used as they accumulated as each new project needed to be finished, but at least the commune was providing for itself.

The next project that was due to be started was a new flat remodel for Susan and Hannah in preparation for Hannah's addition, due the following March. Although there was still plenty of time, when the commune account had the funds in mid-November, the vote was made to go ahead before the holiday madness began. There wasn't much going on, so it was a good time. The same contractors who had done the previous work were hired again and by the first week of December Susan and Hannah were set in their new flat. If the contractors wondered about the unusual family group and living situation, they never commented.

November also brought monumental news for Luna professionally when the first demiguise pups were delivered. Each of the two pregnant females delivered a single pup and both seemed healthy. Although they were difficult to examine closely, Luna reported that both had strong auras and were nursing well. Within a month the demiguise would retreat to their nests for the winter and by the time Luna viewed the pups again in the spring they would have tripled in size.

December arrived and all of the commune were busy decorating the manor to its finest. Each year that Teddy got older he enjoyed it even more and now with a new baby each year held more promise. The winter months tended to be a bit dreary, but December was a month of brightness and cheer in the middle of the doldrums.

Two members of the commune who weren't having a problem staying busy during December were the Weasleys. Although the separation from their parents was still difficult, Ron and Ginny remained on good terms with all of their siblings and were both busy working at WWW as the holiday madness got into full swing. It was during the first week of December, just as the madness was ramping up, that another opportunity came knocking when Oliver Wood came by the Diagon Alley shop to visit his old friends and team mates, Fred and George.

"Ho Oliver!"

"Fred!"

"I'm not Fred."

"Gah, really George sorry."

"Never mind, just kidding. What can we do for you?"

"You'd think I wouldn't fall for that anymore. Anyway, I'm in a bind. Puddlemere plays tomorrow and our announcer croaked. It will be in the Prophet tomorrow. They found him this morning. Niles Barkmore. Something with his heart. I don't suppose one of you can take a couple of hours to announce a game or know someone who can?"

"Ooh, bad luck mate, no can do though. We're behind on brewing and can't get away. That's where George is now. Ron is handling Hogsmeade. I know, how about Ginny! Hey Gin, come over here!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, but crossed the store to her brother.

"What Fred? Oh, hi Oliver."

"Hey Gin, Oliver needs a favor. Think you can handle announcing Puddlemere's game tomorrow? Their announcer bit it today."

"Really? Brilliant. Well, not brilliant for your announcer, sorry about that, but sure I can do it."

"Awesome, thanks Ginny. The game starts at ten."

Oliver and Ginny arranged a few more details and then Ginny had to get back to help some customers, but she was happy at the prospect of announcing a professional Quidditch match. When she got home that night, it was all she could talk about. Everyone agreed they'd have to tune the wireless to the match and listen in.

The next day was a Saturday and saw the majority of the commune gathered in the upstairs game room to listen to the Puddlemere versus Tutshill Quidditch match. When Ginny came on and begin announcing, a cheer went up from everyone. The match was about average length at a bit over three hours. Not everyone listened to the full match, but everyone agreed that she did an excellent job.

Some others who were in agreement with Ginny's performance were the owners of the Puddlemere team, as well as the owner of the Tornadoes, Wasps, and Harpies, all of whom Niles Barkmore had been contracted with to do the announcing for. Ginny was barely out of the announcer's box, when the owners of the two teams who had played in the game descended on her, wanting to talk. By the end of the day, she had signed on to be a permanent Quidditch announcer. Within the week she would sign with the Wasps and then the Harpies. The teams received her services in order of which she signed, with Puddlemere being first. If two teams played home games simultaneously, then she went with the primary team. It was rare that it happened, but for Niles it had happened twice in eight years. Ginny was thrilled. Between the four teams she would floo or apparate between games on average three times a week, working a few hours each time, and then be able to work at Wheezes in between. When she made her announcement to Fred and George, they were a bit upset to have to share her, but also congratulatory, as were all of her commune family.

With her contributions to the commune increasing and her career more defined, Ginny started to think about what she wanted personally in life. She adored baby Xavier and thought that there was really nothing to keep her from having a baby of her own. The commune had built in babysitting and she could even take a baby to games once they were old enough. With that thought in mind, she began to think about how to approach making a baby. She slept with Harry and Dean regularly and Neville on occasion. She wasn't sure she wanted the uncertainty that Luna had with not knowing the baby daddy. Harry already had one baby and Neville had one on the way. She also thought it might be nice to have a little curly haired milk chocolate baby running around the island and made up her mind to approach Dean with her decision. The ideal time happened to be one night when they were getting ready for bed together.

"Dean, I've been thinking about something."

"Okay…"

"Would you mind if I didn't cast the contraception charm?"

"Um, what? You want to get pregnant? With me? What about Harry?"

"Yes, with you. Maybe I'll have a baby with Harry someday, but he already has a baby. I want your baby, a beautiful little milk chocolate baby. Would you mind? If I'm anything like my mother, it won't take much."

"Alright, um sure. Why not?"

Ginny grinned, dropped her nightgown and stepped into the ray of moonlight that was coming into the room. Dean gulped and then grinned, happy to contribute to the effort.

The rest of December passed quickly and soon it was time for Christmas. All of the commune spent Christmas Eve together the same as they had the year before, but then different members had plans with extended family on Christmas day. For Hermione, she had arranged a Christmas portkey to Sydney and planned on staying through the new year since she hadn't seen her parents since the open house party and was the most separated from them. For Ron and Ginny though they didn't have their usual plans to go home to the Burrow. Thanks to Molly's stubbornness, it was due to be an especially hard Christmas.

In retaliation against Molly, Harry and the Weasleys planned on having their own feast the day of Christmas and making the best of it they could. When Luna heard about the plans, she soon invited her father, and decided to stay with baby Xavier as well. She didn't have much family, but together, Harry, the Weasleys, and Lovegoods planned to make their own celebration. Also, on Boxing Day, all of the other Weasley siblings were invited out to the island for a day of leftover munching and games. It was still difficult to have the split in the usually happy family, but Ron and Ginny made the best of it.

All the celebrations went quite well and the new year brought happy news of the promise of new life when Ginny tested and found that she was in the very early stages of pregnancy. She couldn't be sure, but by the timing she estimated that it had only taken her and Dean one or two tries for her to take. It seemed the Prewett blood was proven once again.

Once the holidays passed and with her good news confirmed at St. Mungo's, Ginny decided it was time to have a reckoning with her mum. She thought about bringing Ron along, but then decided against it. As much as she loved her brother, he wasn't the strongest when it came to standing up to their mother. She decided to visit the Burrow early one evening at the beginning of January, shortly after she knew her father should be home from work, but before her mother normally served dinner. Although her father didn't stand up to his wife much either, she still felt that he should hear what she had to say. She apparated just outside the wards and then walked up to the door, knocking politely. Thankfully, it was her father who answered.

"Ginny! Wow, it's good to see you!"

"Hello father. I came to talk to you and mother if I may."

"Of course, but must you be so formal?"

"I think after the way I was treated the last time we were together that it should be expected."

Arthur sighed and opened the door, gesturing for Ginny to enter. Upon stepping in, she saw her mother step out from the kitchen, a firm look on her face.

"Hello mother. I've come to talk to both of you."

"Ginevra, my mind has not changed about that unnaturalness."

"Fine, but you need to hear me out. Just this once and then I will be gone."

Arthur stepped to his wife's side and took her arm.

"Come Molly, please…"

Molly Weasley sighed and nodded barely to her daughter. Ginny took one step further in the house and took a deep breath as she prepared to say what she had come to say.

"Father, mother. We have gone months now since our last disagreement. We went through Christmas without each other and you persist on denying me the courtesy of choosing my path as adult. There comes a time after you raise a child where you must let them go and trust that the values that you raised them with will remain at the core of who they are. Obviously you don't trust that. I have waited for you to calm down and cool off, but I realize now that this is false hope and I have come to say my peace so that I can let that hope die and move on with my life. That life includes living within my commune family. I wish my birth family and my commune family could completely coexist. I know my brothers are fine with my commune family, but now I realize that I am going to lose my parents and this hurts very deeply. That said, I am standing for what I believe in. This is the child you have raised. When I have my own children, I will raise them with these same values. I think it is only fair that you know that I am expecting the first of those children in about eight months. This child was not unplanned and I am thrilled that I will be a mother. I am saddened though that my children will never know you. I will leave you now and let you continue with your lives. Abandon all hope that I will return. My choice is made."

Ginny wiped a single tear from her eye and turned to leave. She heard a gasp and then her father uttered her name, but her mother said nothing. She didn't look back as she left the Burrow and then apparated back to Tinworth. When she caught the floo back home, she found Hermione and Luna both waiting. They had known her chore and now welcomed her home as she collapsed and finally let loose the flood of tears that she had barely managed to control. After a while the flood stopped and she excused herself to her room to rest for a while before dinner.

Ginny remained melancholy for the rest of the week, but gradually life moved on and both her jobs called for her attention. She was blessed with an easy pregnancy and, other than an increased appetite, noticed no changes in the early stages.

Winter was a quiet time for the commune, but along with planning another flat remodel for Ginny and her upcoming arrival, the commune was making additional plans thanks to Dean. Over the winter he had been spending his free time reading and studying up on beekeeping. Starting in February he began an internship with a non-magical beekeeper in Devon to begin to learn the craft. It was something that magic really couldn't help with much, but Dean's muggle raised background made him an ideal fit for the trade. By the time March began, the commune purchased two hives and began to produce its first honey, adding yet another homegrown product that it could claim.

March also brought another arrival when, on the eleventh of the month, Hannah delivered her firstborn, a daughter she and Neville named Alice Claire. The baby was once again welcomed at St. Mungo's by all of the commune. The petite little girl had a shock of brown hair, ice blue eyes, and perfect rosebud lips. She was immediately loved by everyone.

With the arrival of spring, the demiguise came out of their semi-dormant state and all of the animals around the farm began to liven up.

The fields were plowed and planted and a wider range of fresh vegetables was being envisioned. The greenhouse provided the basics, but the large garden provided a wider range of consumables. The commune now produced milk (cow and goat), butter, cheese (cow and goat), eggs, honey, cannabis, and pounds of vegetables. Any surplus items were passed around to different family members, with the Drycræft Commune cheese becoming an especial favorite. Hermione even took some with her to Sydney at Christmas.

March also brought a bit of warming with the Weasleys, at least with Arthur. Ginny was working the Tornadoes game one Saturday and finished announcing a fairly standard game. She was leaving the pitch when a surprise guest stopped her, her father. Arthur Weasley had been waiting at the bottom of the VIP stands for his daughter to emerge after calling the game.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Ginny! Wow, you look…pregnant."

"I'm past my first trimester now, so yes, I'm showing. Why are you here?"

"Look Ginny, your mum has been having a hard time since you visited. She wants to accept this, but it's really hard. She's trying and I think she will get there, but it's going to take a lot of arguing with herself. I couldn't wait though, I wanted to see you. She doesn't know I'm here. I can't say the whole commune idea was the easiest, but I accept it now. Can you forgive me at least?"

Ginny sighed and reached to hug her father.

"Of course dad. I'm still mad at mum, but I can separate the two of you, as long as you don't take her side. Look, Bill and the twins are coming to the commune for Sunday supper next weekend at two. Can you find a way to come without mum knowing?"

"It won't be easy, but I'll find a way. It will be great to see you. Thanks Ginny."

Ginny sighed and said goodbye to her father. It wasn't what she was hoping for, but it was a step in the right direction.

Sunday supper a week later went quite well with all of the commune, as well as Andi Tonks, Xeno Lovegood, Bill, Fred, George, and Arthur all in attendance. Arthur had had to fib about an emergency at the office calling him in on a Sunday, but it had been worth it to spend time with the majority of his family. The weather was also nice enough at the end of March that the group managed to go for a fly around the island after they ate, which gave an even better tour of the various ongoing projects, including the new orchard.

The next few months flew by for all the members of the commune. The farm was flourishing with the able attention of the elves and help from Dean, who enjoyed occasional breaks from his sculpture to spend time with the animals. And of course, the beekeeping was his realm alone, as no one else was trained in caring for the hives. Not that the couple of hives required too much work.

The next major project that the commune funds went toward was to build out a flat for Ginny in the west wing. That was done in mid-June and utilized the same contractors, who were always interested in whatever new project the Drycræft Commune had for them. Once again, it only took a couple of weeks before Ginny was moved into her new space.

It was never discovered who, or even if it was intentional, but one of the contractors said something to the wrong person and word of the Drycræft Commune finally reached the press at the end of June. Every one of the members was a bit surprised that it had taken so long, but once the word was out, speculation was rampant and the headlines were worse by the day for a week until the commune finally agreed to do an interview. All of the commune met with a reporter from the Daily Prophet at the pub in Tinworth. Although the details of the farm and businesses were given, no reporter ever set foot on the island. The resulting article launched a firestorm of controversy for another week, but eventually died down.

The press controversy passed in plenty of time for everything to settle before the next arrival to the commune family when Ginny delivered a baby boy on August 2nd. Maximilian Arthur was delivered at St. Mungo's at two in the morning, but his early arrival didn't diminish the crowd that welcomed him. He had two total curls of dark auburn hair and deep blue eyes that would eventually turn brown. Of course, he was instantly loved by all, including his namesake grandfather who came to visit him at the hospital.

As the summer wore on, the commune had been flourishing, growing and thriving for over two years and only looked to have a bright future ahead.


	14. Eight Years Later

**And a short epilogue...**

o-o-o-o

Chapter 14 – Eight Years Later

The Drycræft Commune had been flourishing for ten years and had continued to grow and prosper, although none of that growth was seen by bringing in new members from the outside. Although the members of the commune had plenty of friends who at least accepted and at most admired the community they had created, no one else after Dean was offered an opportunity to join. None ever seemed to be a good enough fit.

As for the commune itself, it kept producing a good number of its own foodstuffs and the orchard began to produce its first fruits within five years. It would be another couple of years before the output would be generous enough to see a surplus that could be put into jams, jellies, and other canned goods. The output of milk, eggs, butter, cheese, honey, and other produce also continued at a steady pace. Of course fishing was always a fun pastime for different commune members and fresh caught fish regularly graced the table of the commune as well. The commune also ended up with two unique cultivars of cannabis, both for the use of it's members and to sell for medicinal use off the island.

As for the individual commune members, each thrived in their individuals careers and contributed to the commune's growing accounts.

Harry was the only one who, by common agreement, never contributed to the commune accounts. It was voted on and agreed that his contributions in the first year counted for twenty years' worth of contributions, so he had another ten years before he would begin to contribute. All of the various businesses of Potter Industries thrived though and he had become a very successful businessman.

Hermione continued to have success with Granger Runes and had also become an independent spell designer, with nine spell patents to her name and more in the works. Her contribution of 25% of profits was a significant portion of the monthly commune account. She also became a mum to one six year old daughter with Ron, Emily Jean, and a three year old son with Harry, Caspar Neil. Although she loved both her children, she declared that two was the ideal number and that she was done adding to the population of the commune.

Ginny continued to have success as an announcer of Quidditch matches, but she had retired from WWW to dedicate more time to being back at the commune with the growing number of commune children, including four of her own. After Max, she had a six year old son named James Sirius with Harry and then two year old twins with Neville named Grace Harper and Frances Rose. Eventually things had warmed a bit with Molly Weasley, although never to the level where they once had been. Molly still wasn't happy with the lifestyle that Ron and Ginny had chosen, but she had accepted that it wouldn't change and she had accepted and loved her grandchildren. Ginny, along with Hannah, became one of the primary caregivers for the children on the island and had taken over care of the preschoolers when she wasn't called away to announce occasional matches two or three times a week. Still, even with only the occasional work, she made sure to contribute 25% of her salary to help the commune account.

Neville continued as the director of Potter Nurseries, which within five years became known as the premier supplier for arid plants and one of the premier suppliers for highland plant varieties. After three years of managing the nursery, he compiled an in depth paper on his management of the nursery, as well as his trips abroad to procure specimens, and filed for his mastery. His work to shepherd the new nursery business was enough to secure his mastery just shy of his twenty-second birthday. His room and board costs were figured into the contribution to the commune, but in addition he also contributed another 15% of his salary to the commune account.

Susan continued working half time for Potter Nursery and made a similar monetary contribution to the commune as Neville did since her room and board was paid under her salary. A couple of years after Hannah became a mum Susan decided it was her turn and had her first child with Neville, a girl who was now five named Alexandra Hope. A few years later she received an unplanned surprise when she gave Ron a son who was not quite a year old named Christopher Anthony. When she wasn't working part time, Susan was also a teacher who enjoyed working with the older children between the ages of 5-10 who were preparing for their entry into Hogwarts.

As for Susan's lifemate, Hannah had decided that there she was happy with her one child and had not opted to have any more. When Susan added two to their flat, they both felt that it was quite full enough. Hannah had never had a paying job to contribute monetarily like Susan did, but she contributed in much greater ways, always caring for the babies and younger children. As the years wore on, she trained herself more and gradually became more of a teacher, enjoying teaching art and some of the less rigid subjects to the older kids when she wasn't working with the younger set. Wherever she was needed, Hannah floated around and always had a couple of children in tow.

Luna continued to work with the demiguise and a total of six more pups were born between the two tribes, although one tribe did sadly loose one sickly pup. It was an unfortunate fact that happened on occasion. Luna's bond with the tribes continued to grow and each spring the annual shearing went easier and quicker. As predicted, the sixth year saw the first small profit and by the seventh year a full profit was turned from the animals. Luna greatly enjoyed working with the animals, but she also enjoyed her painting and, three years after the commune started, she began to sell her paintings. As everyone else did, she contributed 25% of all profits to the commune accounts, as well as a percentage of her salary for her work with the demiguise. As for children, Luna decided that she needed a child from each of the men on the island and carefully designed each of her following pregnancies. When Xavier was two, she gave birth to a daughter with Neville by the name of Poppy Rainbow. Two years later saw another girl arrive, this one was Dean's and was called Violet Willow. Finally, two years later she finished with a last boy with Ron that was named Xander Nicholas.

Dean continued with his own sculpture career and continued to sell in both magical and non-magical galleries, also contributing 25% of his profits to the commune account. He also continued to work with the farm animals and was the resident beekeeper as his contribution to the commune, not to mention remaining involved in the lives of all of his children.

All of the commune members especially valued their children and were preparing to send the first of them off to Hogwarts in a couple of short years. Although the commune had and would always be controversial, after ten years they were all still quite committed, doing well, and very successful. Things were never perfect and small arguments always arose, but they were worked out within the family. Children were loved, affections were divided, achievements were celebrated, heartbreak was shared, and lives were joined in the commune.

o-o-o-o

 **And we come to the end. Thanks for to all my readers and especially for the reviews!**


End file.
